Antes de que sea demasiado tarde
by La Menda
Summary: La vida es como una obra de teatro improvisado. Está el mundo, que es el escenario, y las personas, que serían los personajes. Y ya queda la improvisación. Planteada así, la vida parece muy sencilla. Pero hay gente que sabe improvisar mejor o peor. Y Ally está a punto de descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Ante ustedes, mi quinta historia en Fanfiction. Espero que os guste. Sentiros libres de comentar que os ha parecido o si debo continuarla. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia. **

Prólogo

_"__Seremos eternos."_

Era una noche cerrada, ni una sola estrella parecía haber querido salir a acompañar a la luna, que emitía una tenue luz. En uno de los callejones más oscuros y estrechos se encontraba aparcada una destartalada furgoneta. Apoyada sobre esta se encontraban dos personas, unidas por sus labios, demostrando su amor en un gesto tan sencillo. De vez en cuando una de las dos dejaba emitir un suave suspiro de placer, lo cual sería la única prueba de que había allí presencia humana. De repente, abruptamente, las dos se separaron. Cuatro ojos coincidieron en la oscuridad, dos almas se entrelazaron en una mirada. La del chico expresaba una tristeza infinita que no había palabras que pudieran alcanzar a explicarla. La de la chica, frialdad cuan témpanos de hielo. Al final uno de los dos interrumpió aquel momento.

"Tiene que haber otra posibilidad, cielo. Tiene que haberla." Suplicante la voz del chico hizo eco en la estancia. La chica le tomó de la mano, buscando algún gesto que le calmara.

"No, tú lo sabes que he intentado cualquier otra posibilidad. No hay otra manera. Mis padres no aprueban nuestra relación, y mis amigas se están distanciando de mi por temor a lo que pueda pasar. Soy el motivo de mofa del instituto."

"¡Y QUE MÁS DA LO QUE ELLOS OPINEN! Yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, y sé que nosotros dos somos mucho más fuertes que aquellos que consideran nuestro amor motivo de risa." Estalló el chico, soltando las manos de la chica para poder moverlas libremente y así acompañar su argumento. "Y si es necesario, dejaré mi vida, cambiaré, para estar contigo."

"Los dos sabemos que no cambiarás. Esta vida es la que llevas manteniendo desde que apenas sabes hablar. Además, si cambias te pasará lo mismo que a mí cuando estoy contigo: te sentirás incómodo. Yo ya no siento el amor que solía sentir corriendo por mis venas. Siento temor, miedo… esto no es lo que se supone que debes sentir cuando estás con tu novio. Muchas veces me he encontrado coincidiendo mi opinión con la de mi madre o mi padre acerca de ti. Yo quiero amarte, pero…" La chica ya ni le miraba a la cara, cosa que estaba sacando de quicio al muchacho.

No podía creerse que le iba a dejar ahora. A esas alturas del camino. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Había vivido con ella las locuras más grandes, pero siempre había logrado solucionarlas, pues con ella todo parecía más fácil. Era como su mapa para salir del laberinto que es la vida. Pero ahora, el mapa era arrastrado por el viento de las dificultades que había acabado desatando una tormenta.

"No me lo puedo creer…" el chico no se había dado por vencido e intentó argumentar en contra de lo que acababa de decir la joven. Tenía que haber motivos para mantenerla a su lado. No pudo seguir, sin embargo, en cuanto unos labios que conocía de sobra se cerraron en torno a los suyos.

Se abandonó al momento, buscando demostrarla el amor que él todavía albergaba en su interior. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la pasión que él solía ver en esos momentos ya no existía. Él insistió, debía lograrlo. La intentó aferrar de la cintura, para atraerla contra él, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando al viento. Sintió sus labios enfriarse, echando de menos la presencia de otros. Igual que echaba de menos la presencia de ella. Vio como una sombra corría para doblar la esquina del callejón y comprendió que había huido. Se quedó apoyado contra la furgoneta, completamente aturdido. Su mundo se estaba partiendo en pedazos. Aquella chica era una de las únicas personas que mantenían su vida en equilibrio, era un pilar fundamental. Y se acababa de marchar, dejando su mundo pendiendo de un hilo. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. No podía dejar marchar a su pilar. La necesitaba. Le había demostrado cual era el verdadero significado de amar, no aquel triste y falso testimonio de amor que sus padres habían intentado inculcarle. Ella era la droga más potente y adictiva que había llegado a probar en tiempo, y sin esta su mundo era, sorprendentemente, un borrón de colores sin significado, que no merecía la pena fijarse si no podías verlo con ella. La necesitaba. No podía ser demasiado tarde.

"¡Espera!"

Comenzó a correr, esperando a alcanzarla. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, su cabeza no funcionaba bien. Sus pies seguían avanzando, sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la sombra de su abrigo granate, y esto le dio más fuerza. Siguió avanzando calles, cada vez más iluminadas. No le importaba que le vieran las luces, la policía. Lo que le importaba era que esas luces fueran lo suficiente potentes para que aquella muchacha viera que su corazón estaba sufriendo sin ella. Entonces algo hizo que parara en seco donde se encontraba, provocando alguna que otra colisión con personas que pasaban por la acera. La muchacha subió rápidamente a un coche, y se alejó acelerando. Juró ver como giraba por última vez la cabeza desde el asiento de copiloto y le dirigía una mirada de compasión. Esto derribó los pocos esfuerzos que había hecho para mantener la compostura. Se cayó en el primer escalón que había en su camino, y tapándose la cara, lloró. No quería demostrar al mundo que le acababa de arrebatar la única persona por la que había intentando ser mejor. Porque ahora todo lo mejor de él había sido llevado en aquel asiento de copiloto. El chico lo podía sentir. Su corazón estaba siendo envuelto en las brumas negras de la tristeza, y sentía que ya nada merecía la pena. Siguió desahogándose hasta que las lágrimas se congelaron en su rostro por el frío que hacía. Lo siguiente que notó fue el frío en sus manos. Temblando, las guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Entonces palpó algo que antes no estaba ahí. Sacándolo del bolsillo, se acercó a una farola para ver que era. Ante su sorpresa, se encontró con unas hojas de papel muy bien dobladas. Las desdobló, y para su alegría, descubrió que eran cartas. No pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro. Leyó.

"_A ti, para que comprendas que mi alocado corazón de dieciséis años siempre te pertenecerá, mi vida. No lo dudes. Te quise con toda mis fuerzas. Espero que con esto entiendas cuanto. Seremos eternos. Los recuerdos que he vivido contigo serán infinitos, imborrables de mi memoria. Pero nuestros caminos se separan. Lo podía presentir. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Solo hemos sido dos personas con expectativas muy altas, intentado confundir al destino, que otra vez nos ha demostrado hasta que punto él ya tiene todo planeado y no hay manera de cambiarle de opinión. Pero recuerda, esa pequeña parte emprendedora mía que quería comerse el mundo con una guitarra y una cajetilla de cigarros siempre te amará. No lo olvides."_

Después de leer esta parte de la carta el chico se llevó las manos a las mejillas para comprobar que estaba de nuevo llorando. Pero era una nueva clase de llanto. Era nacido de la desesperación. Ella ya no le quería. En el pasado sí. Pero ahora ya no. Él era un recuerdo para ella. Y parte de la culpa la tenían sus vidas y el destino dichoso.

"¡TE ODIO DESTINO! ¿ME HAS OÍDO? ¡GENIAL! ¡PORQUE TE ODIO!" Le daba igual las miradas de lástima y conmiseración que los pocos transeúntes que había a esas horas de la noche le estaban dirigiendo. Para él no existían. Actualmente se encontraba atrapada en el paraíso de la desesperación, desazón y soledad.

Tras haber gritado esto se sintió algo mejor, pero no completamente feliz, así que la tomó con la farola cuya luz había estado empleando para leer la carta, y comenzó a pegarla patadas. Paró cuando el dolor de su pie no merecía la pena comparado con la satisfacción que este gesto le estaba proporcionado. Cojeando volvió hacia la furgoneta. Guardó la carta, reservándola para leerla más tarde, cuando estuviera más calmado y pudiera controlarse más. Sacó un cigarro de la caja y un mechero. Situándolo entre sus labios, lo prendió. Dio una larga calada al cigarro, sintiendo el humo intoxicándolo poco a poco. Se calmó. Fumar siempre le había proporcionado una calma algo relacionada con la cierta sensación de mareo que sentía siempre que un cigarro se situaba entre sus labios, haciéndolo olvidar por un momento de sus preocupaciones. Continuó caminando calle abajo, soltando nubes de humo a su paso. Así, entre el humo y la oscuridad, desapareció, y sería la última vez que alguien lo viera en persona hasta dentro de varios años. Y para ese tiempo, la persona que aparecería bajo su apariencia no sería el mismo chaval que halló consuelo en un cigarro y unas cartas tras tan triste acontecimiento.

**XOXOX. **


	2. Capítulo 1: Sorpresas

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, agradecimientos y respuestas al final del capítulo.**

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 1: Sorpresas

_"__Y nos vamos de aquí con un tripulante más." _

Dos chicas salían por la puertas de su universidad una tarde de otoño especialmente fría. Se podría decir que físicamente eran lo contrario, antónimas: mientras que una era menuda y con una agraciada melena rubia, la otra había crecido en sus últimos años de adolescencia dando lugar a una muchacha bastante alta y algo robusta, además de que su melena era de un castaño desvaído debido a que antes había usado tintes sobre este. Pero apartando sus diferencias físicas, ambas se consideraban hermanas separadas al nacer. Eran de las mejores amigas que podrías conocer. Eran completamente opuestas en todo, hasta en carácter, pero eso era lo que fortalecía su amistad. Las carencias de una eran las virtudes de la otra, y viceversa.

"Ally, no te desmotives por eso. Solo ha sido una piedra más en tu camino hasta convertirte en esa estrella de musical que sabemos que acabarás siendo." La intentó confortar la otra.

"No lo entiendes, Diane. Llevo presentándome a audiciones durante meses a costa de perderme clases de universidad. Sé que mis profesores lo entienden, después de todo son los de arte dramático, pero no puedo permitirme despilfarrar todo ese dinero en clases para luego no acudir." Repuso Ally, abatida. Se podía notar el abatimiento en los hombros hundidos y en el poco garbo que mostraba al caminar. "Tal vez mi padre tenga razón, y no debiera haber cogido los estudios de arte dramático. Debería haber sido abogada, como él. Quizás lo mío no sea ser actriz."

Diane frenó en seco, y la agarró por los hombros, situándose enfrente de ella. Su rostro denotaba una seriedad extraordinaria. No era habitual en ella ser seria, siempre era alguien muy juvenil y risueña.

"Escúchame, Ally. Eres la chica con más talento que conozco, y nunca desistas en ese sueño, ¿me has oído?" La castaña asintió, sobrecogida ante el cambio de humor de su amiga. "Perfecto. Porque no hay nada que me haría más infeliz que ver que mi amiga no logró su sueño porque su familia no la apoyaba." La soltó los hombros y recuperó su alegre compostura tan habitual.

Siguieron caminando la una al lado de la otra. Ally seguía siendo perseguida por la nube de tristeza que la había atrapado cuando en la sala de teatro la habían anunciado que había sido la primera descartada entre los candidatos que se habían presentado para encarnar el protagonista del musical. No se lo podía creer. Había trabajado tan duro para aquel papel. Noches sin dormir ante un espejo gesticulando hasta lograr que los gestos quedaran grabados en su mente al igual que el guión y pudiera realizarlos mientras hablaba. Todo ese trabajo para nada.

"¿Sabes que, Ally? Los directores acaban de perder toda la calidad que tú podías aportar a ese musical." Ally le dirigió una mirada cansada. Ya había escuchado aquella consolación demasiadas veces. "Y para celebrar su ignorancia vamos a pedir pizzas y vemos una película, ¿qué te parece?" La chica iba a rechazar la oferta pues lo único que la apetecía era tirarse en el sofá y llorar un rato sobre su futuro incierto. "No digas que no, llevas trabajando muy duro toda la semana. Un descanso al menos mereces. Venga, no te vas a aburrir tanto con mi compañía, lo prometo." Dijo, bromeando.

No pudo suprimir una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su amiga, que como siempre nunca fallaba para hacerla sonreír. La rubia, entendiendo esto como un sí, concretó con ella cuando quedarían y se separaron para ir cada una a sus respectivos pisos de estudiante.

El pequeño salón del piso de Diane se había convertido en un revoltijo de mantas, cojines y almohadas. Ally y Diane reposaban tiradas encima de estas con el pijama puesto. Estaban intentando contener las lágrimas ante el drama que se estaba desarrollando en la película, y que en apariencia, no iba a mejorar en ningún momento. En cuanto la película terminó, Diane apagó el televisor y se retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas. Se dejó caer en el mismo almohadón que Ally.

"Creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido bastantes lágrimas, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?" Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa del salón para ver sus móviles reposando encima. "Saquémonos unas fotos para rememorar el día en el que rechacé ir a una fiesta de discoteca y alcohol por quedarme con mi amiga." Ally la dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ciertamente, esa misma tarde, Diane había sido invitada a una fiesta típica de universidad, con mucho alcohol y música, de las que la gustaban a ellas. Sorprendentemente, ella había rechazado la invitación alegando que su mejor amiga la necesitaba. A Ally la había parecido un gesto muy dulce, y se lo había agradecido con un gran abrazo.

Tras tomarse muchísimas fotos (hay que tener en cuenta que habían eliminado varias), se quedaron un rato tiradas en el suelo, riéndose ante alguna cara que había puesto una de las dos en su sesión fotográfica. Entonces el móvil de Ally vibró.

"Vaya, es mi padre." Comentó la chica mientras leía el mensaje de texto. "Dice que necesita mi ayuda para algo con la mudanza. Debo irme."

"¿Vas a ir a ayudar a tu padre? ¿Después de la discusión que habéis tenido respecto a tus decisiones?" La preguntó Diane, cuestionando que fuera correcto que Ally se marchara de allí.

"Aún así es mi padre, y no creo que pueda mover todos los muebles solo hasta su casa. Debo perdonarle, después de todo él acaba de romper con mi madre, y, bueno, desde entonces… ya no es el mismo." Ally contuvo las lágrimas. La ruptura de sus padres había supuesto un duro golpe para ella, pues había visto sufrir muchísimo a las dos personas que más quería en ese mundo.

Diane observó a su amiga coger sus pertenencias con cierta preocupación. Últimamente los desgraciados acontecimientos parecían abalanzarse sobre Ally, oprimiéndola, no dejándola respirar. El fracaso que estaba sufriendo en todas las audiciones solo era la punta del iceberg de sus problemas. Y quería ayudarla, de verdad era lo que más deseaba. Pero parecía que cada vez Ally se distanciaba más del mundo real, ahogándose entre las aguas de la tristeza. Necesitaba desconectar de alguna manera con el mundo real. Y urgentemente.

Ally y Diane se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se preparó para ir a casa de su padre, pensando en algún atajo que coger, pues comenzaba a anochecer y cuanto menos tiempo pasara en la calle, mejor para ella. Caminaba con paso acelerado por las calles pobremente iluminadas por las farolas, hasta que se topó con un pequeño desvío que daba a un callejón. Según sus cálculos, si atravesaba esa salida daría a la calle donde se situaban los pisos, en los cuales su padre había instalado su nuevo hogar. La única reticencia que tenía respecto al callejón era que allí no había nada de luz, y no sabía con que podía encontrarse. Pero si lo atravesaba rápidamente e iluminaba el camino con el móvil… Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y se deslizó por el callejón. La luz pálida del aparato iluminó varios portales tapiados, dado que hacía años que aquellas casas estaban deshabitadas. El oxido había tomado su espacio en los barrotes de la verja, y el olor a moho era abrumador. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la furgoneta, que se camuflaba muy bien con el decaído ambiente del lugar debido a su aspecto viejo y desgastado. Se detuvo cuando vio que de la furgoneta procedía una luz, pero enseguida se apagó. No podía ser. Aquella furgoneta tenía aspecto de estar abandonada desde hacía años. Tal vez había sido el reflejo de la luz de su móvil en cualquier espejo. Respirando profundamente para relajar los alocados latidos de su corazón, siguió avanzando. Logró olvidar completamente sus temores de que allí hubiera alguien. De repente, a su alrededor se hizo la oscuridad, y sintió como era agarrada por los brazos y las piernas. Intentó forcejear.

"¡ESTATE QUIETA!" Gritó una voz autoritaria.

La chica se asustó muchísimo, pero siguió moviéndose a su pesar. No iba a permitir que se la llevaran sin ella haber puesto algún esfuerzo por su parte. Sintió como las manos que la sujetaban se cerraban con más fuerza en torno a sus extremidades, y pudo sentir el dolor y presentir los moratones posteriores. Escuchaba los pasos resonar y comprendió que sus esfuerzos no estaban sirviendo de mucho, así que comenzó a sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no le quedaba apenas energía. Se mareaba, la oscuridad y sentir como se balanceaba en el aire la hacía sentirse desvaída. Su último movimiento fue tan flojo que logró que sus atacantes soltaran una risa socarrona.

"Menos mal que se ha cansado ya, no me quedaban fuerzas ni a mí." Era una voz bastante menos autoritaria que la anterior, y más suave y aterciopelada.

Por el tono de voz, Ally intuyó que sus atacantes eran hombres, pero no llegó a adivinar mucho más. Intentó retorcerse para ver a través del saco que tenía en la cabeza, pero cada vez que intentaba mover la cabeza recibía un golpe en el cuello, lo que la hacía mover el cuello para el otro lado, en un intento de mitigar el dolor.

Sintió como la tiraron al suelo sin muchos miramientos, y se estremeció de dolor cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el suelo. Escuchó como cerraban una puerta, probablemente la de una furgoneta, y comprendió que estaba atrapada. Peor aún: secuestrada. La habían atacado y la habían encerrado en aquella furgoneta para cuanto tiempo sabía Dios. No podría ver a sus padres, a Diane… más tiempo de clase perdido, audiciones que iba a dejar pasar… todos los pensamientos que se iban acumulando hicieron peso en su corazón, que, angustiado, dejó que la tristeza desapareciera en forma de lágrimas. Ally lloró desconsolada en el suelo de la mugrienta furgoneta hecha un ovillo. Al menos se alegro de tener un saco atado alrededor del cuello, así nadie veía lo débil que era en realidad. Era importante mostrarse fuerte ante tus rivales, de manera que luego no te subestimen y te traten como al polvo de sus zapatos. Este pensamiento fue el único positivo que tuvo en un tiempo.

Lloró un rato, hasta que las lágrimas pasaron a llantos y gemidos. La gente que había allí era sorda o la estaban ignorando, pero Ally no comprendió como podían aguantar sus ruidosos y agudos gemidos. Pero su acto de melancolía se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un motor en marcha. Probablemente el último que quería oír. Aunque seguramente esta frase era la que menos quería oír, por encima del rugido del motor:

"Y nos vamos de aquí con un tripulante más."

Su cuerpo tembló de la cabeza o los pies. Sus llantos pararon. Porque en aquel momento todo su organismo se había congelado en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese instante se arrepintió de haber salido de casa de Diane. Muchísimo.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leer el prólogo anterior. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Como puedes ver, continué la historia, a pesar de que este capítulo es bastante peor que el prólogo (y eso que el prólogo no me convencía) y no haya obtenido muy buenos números de lectores. ¡Disfruta muchísimo esos días del estudiante! Aquí en mi país no hay nada de eso parecido. Te dejo con la intriga de si eran Austin & Ally, porque esta vez la trama de la historia es algo más compleja que en mis anteriores novelas. Por cierto, ¡gracias por ser mi primer comentario! Llevas apoyándome desde hace tiempo y eso se agradece. ¡Nos leemos el domingo!) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Es genial que te hayas creado una cuenta! Ya verás, ofrece más posibilidades que entrar como invitado a Fanfiction. Sí, mi quinta historia y espero que no la última. No, no será la última, lo prometo. Escribir me gusta demasiado como para dejarlo. ¡Un abrazo!) Curiosidad: de este capítulo escribí una versión más porque no me convencía la anterior que escribí. Espero que esta os guste también a vosotros. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	3. Capítulo 2: Amenazas

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada exceptuando la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 2: Amenazas

_"__No es ella."_

El motor del coche rugió, y Ally ya asumió que de allí no había escapada. Estaba atrapada en una furgoneta con unos desconocidos especialmente violentos, que no sabía que pretendían hacer con ella. Solo rezó para salir viva de aquella. Intentó imaginarse algo que la hiciera pensar en positivo, que la quitara el miedo del cuerpo. Evocó algunos antiguos recuerdos de su infancia, y entre sus intentos de recordarlos con más claridad, cayó dormida, dado que su mente estaba exhausta tras un día tan intenso.

Despertó cuando sintió golpes en su espalda. Entonces recordó que había acabado dormida en el suelo, y que probablemente la estarían despertándola mediante patadas. Abrió los ojos, algo aturdida, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al descubrir que seguía rodeada de oscuridad a pesar de estar despierta. Intentó levantar las manos para ver si seguía el saco alrededor de su cabeza, pero sintió como sus manos eran retenidas contra su espalda atadas por mordazas, al igual que sus piernas. Suspiró, resignada. Era de esperar. No querrían arriesgar nada y que en un despiste ella escapara. Como la daba igual tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, los cerró para poder agudizar el oído. Comenzó a escuchar con algo más de claridad las voces que la rodeaban:

"¿Crees que habrá muerto asfixiada? Lleva más de un día con un saco alrededor del cuello, tal vez nos pasamos de fuerza al atar el nudo."

"¿Qué dices, idiota? Lo até yo, y yo nunca fallo en atar nudos. Ni ahora, ni nunca." Ahí estaba la voz autoritaria que la ordenó anteriormente que se estuviera quieta. Ally empezaba a reconocer a las personas por su tono de voz, a pesar de no tener ni idea de su aspecto. "Te lo voy a demostrar."

Ally estaba curiosa por saber cómo el chico autoritario iba a demostrar al otro como ella estaba viva, pero perdió toda la curiosidad cuando sintió la punta de una bota clavarse en su espalda, donde ya tenía marcas de los golpes de la noche anterior. Un gritito de dolor se resbaló por sus labios, y por mucho que intentó ocultarlo, fue lo bastante ruidoso para que lo escucharan los otros dos, alertándolos de que ya estaba despierta.

"Te lo dije." En la voz del chico se podía apreciar un deje de satisfacción. "Ahora podemos ver si es útil o no para lo que queremos."

"Austin, ¿estás seguro de que no la has matado ya con esa patada? Ha sonado muy fuerte." Aquella voz no la había escuchado hasta ese momento, y Ally tomó nota de que sonaba fresca y juvenil. El tono guasón presente en ella ayudaría a reconocerla.

"Deja de decir estupideces, Dallas, y quítala el saco."

Justo en ese momento Ally volvió a ver la luz, que la quedó un momento sin visión por la claridad que se filtraba por las ventanas. Cuando su vista se acostumbró al fin a la luminosidad del espacio giró su rostro con dificultad para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos analizando cada movimiento suyo. La chica intentó fijarse en las personas que tenía delante, pero su cuerpo la dolía tanto que no sabría definirte exactamente donde la dolía más. La costaba siquiera sentarse derecha y no quedarse hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Como si la hubieran leído el pensamiento, dos de los chicos, ambos con el pelo castaño y revuelto, la agarraron por los brazos y la ayudaron a incorporarse. Ally se encontraba frente a frente con sus agresores. El que estaba sentado en el centro del círculo de cinco, un rubio con una mirada castaña demasiado fría, la observaba con una mezcla de decepción y asco. Un chico larguirucho y pelirrojo miraba al rubio con cara de duda. Ally se preguntó que estaría mal con ella.

"No es ella." La voz autoritaria procedía del chico rubio, así que Ally asumió que aquel debía de ser Austin. "No es rubia. No es minúscula. No es delgada. ¡NOS HEMOS EQUIVOCADO!"

"Austin, cálmate." Le dijo uno de los chicos de pelo castaño, uno de piel algo más morena que el otro. La voz juvenil. Ese era Dallas. El chico puso una mano en el hombro de Austin, intentado calmarle. El rostro del rubio se estaba contorsionando en una mueca de odio, pero no iba dirigida a nadie en particular. "Tienes a la chica delante y…"

"¡CALLATE, DALLAS!" Le gritó Austin, furioso, apartando su mano de un golpe y levantándose de su asiento. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del escaso espacio de la furgoneta, mientras farfullaba. "Otro error, otro error… solo hago errores. Más y más errores. Tal vez yo soy un gran error. Exacto. Eso es…"

Ally observaba perpleja la singular situación que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus narices, buscando alguna lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, los comentarios de Austin habían hecho mella en ella. Claro que ella también deseaba ser más bajita, y más delgada. Pero simplemente no podía. Por mucho que lo deseara. Había comenzado a sospechar que no la daban los papeles de las protagonistas por su forma física, y lo que acababa de decir el rubio solo acrecentaba sus dudas. Pero decidió apartar esto de su mente un momento, ya tendría tiempo de soledad para pensarlo. Otra pregunta más urgente para responder era: ¿quién esperaba capturar Austin? Por la descripción que había hecho parecía tener bastante claro que tenía una idea sobre a quién quería raptar con él. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y quién era la chica?

Mientras, Dallas y el otro chico castaño habían llevado Austin a la parte delantera de la furgoneta para apartarle de Ally y así pudiera pensar y relajarse. Ally se quedó sola con el chico pelirrojo, que como Ally pudo percatarse ahora, debía de gustarle de verdad los colores, pues todo su conjunto era una estrafalaria mezcla de tonalidades que separadas no tendrían ningún sentido pero que juntas formaban una bella unión. Se quedaron un rato en un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo. Al final el chico se atrevió a hablar.

"Te acabarás acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas. Le suele pasar a menudo. Digamos que Austin es… con una mentalidad especial." Susurró.

Ally asintió, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no sabía si el chico sería capaz de responderlas, o se enfadaría. Bueno, si él había empezado a hablar, ella no iba a ser la maleducada que no iba a continuar hablando.

"¿Acostumbrando? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendéis que me quede aquí?" El chico se encogió de hombros. "¿No lo sabes?" Negó con la cabeza. "¿No te dejan decirlo?" Asintió. Debía de ser algún tipo de secreto del grupo, por eso no se lo querrían decir a ella. "¿Me puedes decir al menos tu nombre?"

"Soy Dezmond, Dez para los amigos. Espero que dentro de poco seas capaz de llamarme Dez. ¿Y tú?" Dez la estaba tendiendo una mano. Ally le fulminó con la mirada, y luego le intentó mostrar sus brazos retenidos por la cuerda. El pelirrojo se rió. La chica entonces pilló que debía de ser algún tipo de broma o chiste. Ese chico tenía un sentido del humor muy especial…

"Soy Allyson. Ally para abreviar."

"Bien, Ally. Encantando de conocer." Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Dez, e irremediablemente se contagió en los labios de Ally.

Gracias a este gesto todo signo de incomodidad en la conversación desapareció. Pudo casi prever que entre Dez y ella podría haber una buena amistad. Era bueno saber que alguien al menos allí la guardaba cierto respecto, y no la trataba como a un balón de fútbol, para pegarlo patadas. El momento se vio roto cuando volvió el resto del grupo. Austin se sentó. Se le veía agotado. Hubiera lo que hubiera pasado allí le había cansado totalmente. Dallas y el otro muchacho estaban con cara de preocupación. Ally se preguntó qué habría pasado en la parte delantera de la furgoneta.

"Escucha." Ally dirigió su mirada en los ojos fríos de Austin. El rubio había recuperado algo la compostura, ya se erguía dignamente en el asiento, volviendo algo a esa postura tan arrogante que solía mantener. "Si quieres vivir, vas a tener que hacer todo cuanto te digamos, ¿me has oído?" Asintió, asustada por el cambio de actitud del rubio. "Perfecto. Vas a aceptar lo que te vamos a proponer porque si no acabarás como comida para los peces que viven en el miserable río por el que estamos pasando. ¿ME HAS OÍDO?" Ally volvió a asentir, intentando alejarse de Austin, hasta que su espalda topó con la pared, no dejándola retroceder más. Para su desgracia, el chico se dio cuenta de su apartamiento, y se levantó de su asiento. Se colocó a la altura de Ally acuclillándose, y se aseguró de que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Ally sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Quería garantizarse de que Ally sintiera la amenaza en su mirada gélida. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. La chica quería retirar su mirada de la suya, esos ojos castaños con pizcas verdes, pero no podía. El miedo la tenía petrificada. "Si no quieres acabar en el río, debes aceptar ayudarnos en nuestros próximos atracos, hasta que nos resultes inútil, y bueno… nos libremos de ti." Lo dijo con tal indiferencia que logró estremecerla su escasa humanidad en esos momentos. "¿En fin, aceptas o no?"

Ally nunca había apreciado hasta que punto estaba viva hasta en ese momento. Pudo sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, impulsada por el corazón. Sus músculos contrayéndose, preparándose para huir, a pesar de que era una preparación inútil. E incluso podía sentir las conexiones entre sus neuronas, pensando y maquinando todo lo que estaba ideando en esos momentos. Toda esa compleja máquina que era su cuerpo, que estaba repleto de vida… ¿era tan valiosa como para volverse un criminal por ella? La respuesta era indefinida, porque dependía de otra: ¿a cuánto temía a la muerte? Por como comenzó a temblar sus manos detrás de su espalda, comprendió que la temía mucho. ¿Pero de que servía la vida si no la podías disfrutar con las personas que quieres? Diane, sus padres… No quería vivir la vida con esos criminales. Y en caso de que algún día se podría alejarse de aquellos atracadores y se marchara con su familia y amigos, ¿qué dirían de ella si supieran que a cambio de su vida dio su ética? No la querrían ni ver, de eso estaba segura. Su arroyo de pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un metal frío apoyarse en su frente. Elevó la vista para encontrarse con una pistola. Bajó la vista hacia la cara, para descubrir una sonrisa socarrona y torcida en los labios de Austin.

"Espero que esto te ayude a decidir. Te doy dos segundos más a decidirte, o yo tomaré tu decisión por ti." A pesar de que lo había dicho en un susurro, su tono de voz sonaba peligroso.

Comenzó a jadear. Bajo presión nunca había pensado bien. No quería tomar una decisión estúpida, estaba tratando de su vida. Entonces escuchó a Austin comenzar a apretar el gatillo, y sus pulmones la exigieron seguir respirando, su cerebro seguir pensando y sus ojos querían seguir viendo el mundo. En un grito desesperado, casi en forma de gemido, dio la sentencia que marcó para siempre su vida:

"¡VALE!" El grito sonó más fuerte de lo esperado. Tomando aire para calmarse, repitió su respuesta. "Vale, os ayudaré."

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leer mi historia, 90 lectores lleva acumulando este proyecto. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? La escena del callejón y el móvil me llevó rato pensarla, mi pregunta era: ¿cuál es el lugar con más probabilidades de que te secuestren y cómo llamarías más la atención? Y de ahí surgió la idea. Tu comentario me hizo reírme un rato, la verdad. No me menosprecio, suelo ser bastante realista. Y la verdad, aprecio muchísimo apoyo como el tuyo, porque me hace muy feliz y me hace fantasear con que algún día seré escritora con mis libros en librerías. Muchísimas gracias. Sobre tu pregunta, he llorado con muchos libros (lo sé. Estás pensando "vaya ñoña." Y te doy la razón.) El último que me ha hecho llorar ha sido "Bajo la misma estrella." Lloré media hora, o así. No pude ver la película porque probablemente me ahogaría en mis propias lágrimas. Por cierto, tomo nota del libro que has dicho, próxima lectura que voy a hacer. No importa que comentes un día algo más tarde. Me basta con saber que leíste el capítulo. Nos leemos el miércoles ****J****.) A .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que al menos soy algo decente escribiendo drama, pues he creado cierta tensión. Espero que descansaras bien después de tomarte el ciclón, y deseo que leas mi capítulo al menos, ¿no? ¡Muchos abrazos!) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Bebidas

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, comentarios y menciones al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 3: Bebidas

_"__Y ni se te ocurra marcharte. Nunca."_

Los latidos de su corazón fueron remitiendo mientras su mente iba asimilando que acababa de atar su destino al de aquellos cuatro bandidos. Cerró los ojos, no intentando parar los latidos de su corazón, sino la corriente de pensamientos que se amontonaban en su mente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, levantó la cabeza, viendo la reacción de la banda ante su respuesta. Los tres chicos sentados al fondo tenían una cara de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mientras, en contraste, Austin, todavía acuclillado enfrente de ella, exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese simple gesto aterraba a Ally. Que un ser tan vil sonriera se debía a algo lo suficiente malvado como para admirarlo y dedicarlo un tiempo a sonreírlo. Ally se sobresaltó al volver a escuchar su voz autoritaria:

"La amenaza sigue en pie, ¿me has oído? No te retires ahora, contamos contigo." Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero recordó algo y se volvió a dirigirse a la castaña. "Y ni se te ocurra marcharte. Nunca." Esta última palabra la dijo en forma de bramido, logrando algunas miradas aprensivas por parte del grupo.

Se incorporó al fin y salió por la puerta de la furgoneta. Hasta que Ally no vio su sombra fuera del vehículo no se permitió soltar todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo inconscientemente por el miedo. El resto de la banda se relajó, retomando una conversión que probablemente llevaban hablando antes de que ella fuera secuestrada. Ally se sentía fuera de escena, y el sentimiento fue muy amargo, pues traía con él recuerdos del pasado. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, y deseó poder librarse de esa sensación. La sensación rápidamente se pasó al aburrimiento. Intentó entretenerse familiarizándose con el ambiente de la furgoneta. En la parte trasera donde estaba había un gran colchón donde se estaban estirando los chicos. Alrededor de la escena y de ella había botellas de alcohol de todo tipo, la mayoría vacías. Incluso si Ally prestaba algo más de atención, podía sentir el olor a alcohol y humo disipándose. Arrugó la nariz, disgustada por su asqueroso descubrimiento.

"¿Creéis que debiéramos liberarla? Lleva más de un día atada a esa cuerdas, no debe de sentir las muñecas." Comentó el pelirrojo, Dez, acaparando la atención de Ally. La chica tuvo que darle la razón. Hacía tiempo que no sentía los brazos del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"Austin nos mataría. Y lo sabes, Dez. Es una víctima, ¿desde cuándo se trata bien a las víctimas?" Le replico uno de los chicos castaños, algo más bajito que el de piel morena.

"Ahora es parte del equipo, se ha comprometido a ayudar. Y si no ayuda o se escapa la encontraremos y Austin la matará." Argumentó el otro chico del grupo. "No creo que sea tan malo liberarla, no nos sirve de nada un ayudante que no pueda manejar sus extremidades."

Ally seguía la discusión entre los tres amigos con interés. Estaban discutiendo su libertad, era algo que la interesaba. Y supo que en cuanto el moreno dijo eso el resto la liberaría. Era una razón más que lógica, además de que lo que no sabían era cuanto miedo estaba pasando en esos momentos. Las amenazas de Austin eran más que suficiente motivo como para que no se moviera de la furgoneta.

"Venga, la liberamos. Pero si algo pasa, fue idea de Dez."

El chico más alto de los tres y moreno se acercó a ella. Ally, que no se esperaba esto pues estaba imaginándose las posibles maneras en las que Austin la haría desaparecer de la faz del mundo, dio un respingo e intentó apartarse.

"No pasa nada." Intentó tranquilizarla. "No te voy a hacer más daño."

Ally se relajó al descubrir que era la voz juvenil y alegre, no la autoritaria de Austin, y se quedó quieta donde estaba. El muchacho se acercó a ella y comenzó a tirar de los nudos de las cuerdas. Ally temblaba de dolor cada vez que, al tirar de las cuerdas, él rozaba las heridas formadas al amordazarla. Pero el dolor mereció la pena cuando dejó de sentir las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas. Lentamente movió los brazos hasta situar sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, donde pudo verlas de nuevo. Las movió tranquilamente, despacio, pues estaban algo doloridas y adormecidas por el escaso uso que había hecho de ellas en ese día. Cuando las mordazas se fueron de sus pies, intentó incorporarse, aunque sus pies todavía no estaban funcionales y no lograron sostenerla. Tropezó, pero se encontró agarrada por las manos del chico.

"Gracias…" Dejó la frase incompleta porque no recordaba el nombre de su salvador.

"Dallas." Contestó el chico, completando su frase. "Soy Dallas. Él es Dez y él Elliot." Presentó a sus amigos, quienes la saludaron con la mano, logrando soltar una risita por parte de la chica. A pesar de ser delincuentes seguían teniendo ese sentido del humor que caracterizaba a las personas jóvenes. Era bueno saber que no estaban tan corrompidos como ella creía. "Espero…"

"¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?"

Las cuatro cabezas que se encontraban allí se giraron para encontrase con Austin irrumpiendo por la puerta, furioso ante la escena que se acababa de encontrar. Nadie contestó a la pregunta de Austin, pues consideraban que la situación en la que estaban describía perfectamente lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿¡OS PARECE ESTO SIQUIERA LÓGICO!?" La escasez de respuestas había conseguido enfadar más a Austin, si eso era posible. Pasó a la parte trasera de la furgoneta a grandes pasos, respirando agitadamente. Se interpuso entre Dallas y Ally, apartando a Ally de un empujón. La chica, no preparada para este fortuito ataque, cayó al suelo indefensa. "Consigo una prisionera, por primera vez en mi vida, y la liberáis a las primeras de cambio. ¿¡CREÉIS QUE ESO ESTÁ INCLUIDO DENTRO DE LA DEFINICIÓN DE PRISIONERA, LIBERTAD!? ¡PUES OS EQUIVOCÁIS!"

Austin estaba fulminando con la mirada a Dallas, probablemente esperando a que retirara la mirada ante su ira, pero el muchacho se sostuvo allí, sin temor. Al ver que su discurso no había servido de nada, Austin se tranquilizó visiblemente. Dejó de hiperventilar, y pareció ser capaz de moverse sin temblar de furia. Entonces ya uno de los chicos se atrevió a hablar, pues Ally seguía sin capacidad de habla, petrificada por el terror que volvía a correr por sus venas. El pánico que comenzaba a sentir hacia Austin tenía esos efectos en ella.

"Escucha, Austin. Si la has pedido ayuda para nuestras fechorías, ¿no deberías de tenerla en cuenta ya como una más del equipo? Tú mismo se lo has pedido. Además, podrías aprovecharla para tú ya sabes el que…" Dallas habló. Por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, era fácil entrever que estaba intentado encontrar las palabras que menos hicieran enfadar al rubio.

Ally se preguntó para que quisieran aprovecharla al ver la pequeña y disimulada sonrisa que se deslizó por el rostro del chaval, pero imaginó que no podría ser para nada bueno.

"Y si es nuevo miembro de este grupo de desgraciados, debemos de recibirla como a todo aquel que es nuevo aquí, ¿no?" Propuso Dez, señalando a una de las botellas de alcohol que había en una esquina. "No habrás olvidado como celebramos tu unión a esto, ¿verdad? No te amordazamos, por lo menos que yo recuerde."

La sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro rápidamente, probablemente debido al recuerdo que Dez acababa de evocar. ¿Por qué se habría unido a aquella banda? ¿Qué le habría hecho tomar esa decisión? Ally se preguntaba todo esto allí tirada en el suelo, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, pues aquel muchacho la despreciaba lo bastante como para no darla ni los buenos días, ya no digamos contarle algo personal como la respuesta a esas preguntas. Austin gruñó alguna excusa y maldición, indicando que se había resignado ya. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que toda su banda estaba cambiando su mirada entre Ally y él, como en un partido de tenis. Al principio se sintió confuso, no sabiendo que podían esperar de él sus compañeros. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ally seguía en el suelo, tirada por él, y fulminando a todos con su fría mirada tendió su mano a Ally. La chica, con miedo, la tomó y se incorporó. Enseguida se liberó de su mano, por si acaso aquello le hacía enfadar. Él la miró divertido, sin parecer entender su miedo, aunque fuera más que obvio.

"Bueno, y ahora que al idiota que tenemos por compañero se le ha pasado el enfado, ¿podemos celebrar la incorporación de una vez?" Interrumpió Elliot, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que amenazaba con tomar la estancia.

Varios murmullos mostrando su acuerdo ante su propuesta se escucharon, mientras Ally observaba maravillada como se podían insultar entre ellos sin ofenderse siquiera. Debía de ser su forma de mostrar algo de afecto.

"Tenemos vodka, ron, cervezas y algo de orujo." Explicó Dez poniendo las botellas al lado de la muchacha. "Escoge la que quieras, celebra que te acabas de meter en la mala vida. Que no es tan mala como la que te hace vivir el gobierno con la ley, por cierto." Ruidosas carcajadas prosiguieron la broma de Dez. "Sírvete…" la frase se quedó sin terminar esperando a que Ally se presentara. Pero Ally no se presentó. Sentía cierta aprensión a beber alcohol con unos desconocidos. ¿Quién sabe qué harían con ella si se emborrachaba?

"Ally. Y no bebo." Era la excusa más fácil que se la había ocurrido.

"Solo un sorbo, anda. Si vemos que te emborrachas, te frenaremos. Necesitemos que estés en forma mañana, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer." La intentó convencer Dallas. Ally le miró a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo en lo que confiar. Para su sorpresa, la sinceridad brillaba en su mirada.

Todavía indecisa, tomó una de las cervezas, y bebió la amarga bebida. Su gesto fue recibido con vítores por parte de la banda, exceptuando a Austin, que parecía ser incapaz de dejar de mirarla y demasiado ocupado como para hacer otra cosa. No era una mirada de pensar "guau, es guapa." No. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada inquieta, como si la conociera de algo, o la hubiera visto antes. Pero no era posible. Ella jamás había visto a aquel rubio en su vida, ni a su pandilla. O eso recordaba. El alcohol y las incógnitas que Austin la estaba haciendo pensar lograron que la doliera la cabeza más aún. Intentando olvidar la mirada penetrante de Austin, bebió más cerveza, esperando a que el alcohol hiciera efecto rápido. Ya era bastante malo estar encerrada con esos delincuentes, pues aún peor sería estar encerrada con delincuentes y con cuestiones imposibles de responder.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que se ha tomado la molestia de leer los anteriores capítulos, van más de 140 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de nada, espero que la situación en tu casa haya mejorado. Y que puedas escapar a casa de tus hermanos, porque me parece que en esta situación es lo mejor que podrías hacer, aunque claro, eso solo es mi opinión. Se suele decir que no hay amor más grande que el de una madre, y no hay excepción a esos casos. No sé mucho de tu situación, pero tal vez tu madre llevara aguantando mucha presión durante el resto del día y justamente a ti te tocó pagar el pato, porque ella no sabe gestionar sus enfados. Dala una oportunidad, pero una vez que la hayas dicho lo mucho que te molesta e hiere su actitud. Tal vez no sea consciente de esto, y cambia de actitud. Pero eso solo es un consejo de una mediocre escritora aficionada, así que haz como veas. Y recuerda, que incluso las noches más largas tienen amaneceres preciosos. Lo que está pasando mejorará, lo prometo. Espero leerte el domingo, y recuerda, siempre puedes desahogarte conmigo.) A .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tu comentario me encantó porque me permitió sonreír un buen rato. Ver que el género de misterio se me va dando mejor me motiva, la verdad. Siento mucho lo de tu hermana Brenda, pero recuerda que podréis mantener comunicación por teléfono o correo electrónico. No permitas que la distancia os separe. Y fuera lo que fuese que pasó con tus padres debieras hablarlo con ellos. Actualmente son los únicos (a no ser que tengas más hermanos) que van a compartir contigo tu vida en casa, debes mantener una buena relación con ellos. Nada es irreparable. Yo he llorado rara vez por familiares y amigos, dado que todavía no les ha pasado nada que me obligue a eso. Un abrazo desde España y espero que disfrutes con tu hermana antes del viaje.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	5. Capítulo 5: Sueños

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, saludos y menciones al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 5: Sueños

_"__Sí vierais los ojos de la chica más bajita… son muy bonitos." _

Después de varias cervezas (Ally tenía que reconocer que tras varios tragos, la cerveza comenzó a ser como el agua, perdiendo el sabor amargo, por lo que empezó a perder la cuenta de cuántas botellas había tomado), todos se acomodaron por la parte trasera. La colchoneta que había esparcida en una esquina sirvió de cama para Dez, Dallas y Elliot, mientras que Austin se fue a dormir a uno de los asientos de la parte delantera. Ally iba a ir a dormir al asiento del copiloto, pero recordó la manía que Austin la tenía y se conformó con dormir en el suelo, al lado de los chicos que yacían en la colchoneta. Así evitaría perturbar a Austin con su presencia. Se acomodó como pudo rodeada de tantas botellas de alcohol, y enseguida cayó dormida, pues había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones.

Pero no tuvo un sueño muy placentero que se pueda decir. Al poco de quedar dormida, comenzó a soñar. En principio, el sueño no era nada particular, es más, se podría decir que era un recuerdo.

- _Ally, ¡te voy a pillar! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas una niña de unos siete años, mientras intentaba avanzar más con sus pequeñas piernecitas. _

- _¡Ni lo sueñes Diane! – Jadeó la otra chica, bastante más menudita que su amiga, que llevaba corriendo sin parar durante minutos sin descanso. _

_Sus pasos frenéticos hacían ruido al chocar contra las baldosas del patio. No se encontraban en un patio cualquiera, no. Era el patio privado del que disponía el padre de Diane por ser director del orfanato. Había que reconocer que era bastante irónico que dos chicas con padres estuvieran jugueteando por un patio de un orfanato, pero era su lugar de travesuras y juegos desde que tenían memoria. Ally siempre había pasado las tardes con Diane, dado que sus padres no podían hacerse cargo de ella por motivos de trabajo. Los padres de Ally y los de Diane habían sido amigos desde el instituto, y los padres de Diane querían a Ally como a una hija propia. Como entenderéis, las vidas de Ally y Diane habían estado unidas desde siempre, y era raro no escuchar por las tardes sus gritos de alegría a través de las robustas rosaledas que rodeaban aquel patio. Es más, se escucharon hasta que las dos cumplieron dieciocho, que dejaron de pasar por allí porque las obligaciones que la universidad las imponían las quitaba mucho tiempo de su tiempo libre. Pero según se iban pasando los años su manera de pasar el rato cambió. Dejaron de jugar a las carreras para pasar largas horas hablando o simplemente escuchando lo que las rodeaba, pues el patio privado del director se veía rodeado por el patio donde estaban los huérfanos, aunque ellos solos lograran alcanzar a ver una enorme caja rodeada de rosas de todos los colores, que estaba unida por una pared a su escuela. _

- _¡Ay! – Gimió Ally cuando tropezó con sus propias piernas._

- _¡Ally! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su amiga, dejando de correr para pararse al lado suyo y tenderla una mano. Ally fue a contestar cuando escucharon un murmullo bastante ruidoso. _

- _Se ha caído. – Hubo un silencio, claramente porque el que había hablado estaba intentando escuchar algo que le estuvieran diciendo. – Sí, la morena. No sé si estará bien. _

_Ambas se detuvieron en la posición en la que se encontraban para asimilar la realidad de que estaban siendo observadas. Habían dado por hecho que la tupida rosaleda las daba bastante privacidad y era infranqueable a miradas ajenas, al igual que pensaban que el sonido del agua de la fuente que se encontraba en el medio de la estancia debería de hacer bastante ruido como para camuflar sus gritos. Más tarde aprenderían que ambas creencias eran falsas, pero en el momento eran unas ingenuas niñas de siete años. Cruzaron una mirada, y sincronizadas, buscaron el hueco del que podría proceder el sonido. El agujero por el que estaban siendo observadas se encontraba a ras de suelo, y era casi imperceptible a la vista si no buscabas con mucho empeño. A través del boquete se podía ver unos ojos castaños muy bonitos y grandes. _

- _Creo que nos han pillado. – Se escuchó de nuevo a la voz, esta vez algo peor porque estaba soltando alguna carcajada pícara. – Pero ha merecido la pena… Sí vierais los ojos de la chica más bajita… son muy bonitos. – Se le oyó un suspiro imperceptible, mientras Ally sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente ante el cumplido. _

_Empujones y gritos de indignación resonaron después de lo dicho por el chico, porque definitivamente por el tono de voz que habían escuchado se podía afirmar que era un chico. Claramente estaban peleando por ver a la chica de la que el muchacho estaba hablando. Pero un silbato sonó, interrumpiendo la pelea. Los gritos y golpes cesaron y fueron sustituidos por el trote del grupo alejándose, pues el pitido les indicaba que ya era la hora de cenar para acostarse, o lo que es lo mismo, las ocho de la tarde. Para las dos crías también simbolizaba algo. A esa hora se acababa el tiempo de trabajo del padre de Diane, por lo que se las llevaría de allí para cenar a su casa. Siendo devueltas a la realidad por el agudo sonido, Ally tomó la mano de su amiga, que seguía pendiendo en el aire, y se incorporó. Se sacudió el polvo y las piedrecitas de su enorme pantalón. Diane recogió todas las muñecas que se encontraban repartidas por el suelo, y Ally cogió la bolsa con golosinas que había en una mesa, algo oxidada y apartada del patio. Trotando, volvieron a entrar al despacho. Ambas aparentaban estar despreocupadas, pero Ally seguía pensando en aquel ojo castaño. Y tardaría en olvidarlo, pues cada vez que iban allí a jugar, las observaba pacientemente a través del agujero. Este ojo fue el más dibujado en su libro de apuntes de clase cuando se aburría. Pero un día, cuando ella rondaba los quince, este ojo desapareció, y poco a poco también dejó de asaltar en la mente de Ally. Todo fue cuestión de tiempo. _

Este recuerdo habría sido algo bueno para rememorar en otros momentos, pues era uno de sus recuerdos más felices e inquietantes de su infancia, dado que nunca llegó a averiguar quién era el propietario de esos ojos. Había escuchado su voz múltiples veces, porque de vez en cuando dejaba caer un cumplido para Ally. Sin embargo no llegó a hablar con él, y no porque no lo hubiera intentado. Siempre que se acercaba para entablar conversación con él, el muchacho se alejaba, como temeroso de ella. Ally no comprendía mucho su comportamiento, por lo que al final dejó de intentar saber de quién eran esos ojos tras varios intentos, y se conformó con tener su presencia allí y poder escuchar sus halagos, dado que según fueron creciendo se convirtieron en halagos más poéticos y bellos, hasta que dejó de estar allí. Ally supuso que debió de abandonar el orfanato porque ya se hizo mayo de edad. También imaginó que debería de trabajar en algo relacionado con la literatura, dado que tenía una habilidad muy especial para tratar las palabras, y talentos como aquel no podían ser desperdiciados.

Se despertó abruptamente en cuanto se terminó el recuerdo, siendo sacudida. Pero antes de saber quien la estaba sacudiendo, se percató de las lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla. Aquel recuerdo la había hecho pensar de las pocas posibilidades que tenía de volver a ver a su amiga, y que Diane pasaría a ser un bonito recuerdo del pasado más que su fiel acompañante del camino que era el presente. Torpemente se retiró las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos, todavía envuelta en las brumas del sueño. Pero una sacudida especialmente fuerte logró chocar su cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor agudo que se extendió por su cráneo y cuello la hizo despertarse más rápido que cualquier despertador. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos castaños que la espiaban a través del rosal… no, eran los fríos ojos de Austin, que aunque similares, no se parecían por aquella nota acerada que tenía su mirada.

"¡Despiértate, pedazo inútil! ¡Se supone que te secuestramos para que nos fueras útil, no para que pasaras el rato vagueando!"

Ally gimió, los gritos de Austin perforándola los oídos, aumentando su dolor de cabeza considerablemente. Ally se llevó las manos donde su cabeza había hecho contacto con el suelo, sintiendo la inflamación comenzar a formarse. Murmurando palabras incomprensibles, maldijo el momento en el que decidió quedarse en el grupo. Austin pareció comprender que había hecho daño a Ally, pues la soltó de los brazos y se levantó para marcharse. Ya saliendo por la puerta dijo:

"Dallas ha conseguido preparar algo de café. Tienes el vaso encima del asiento del conductor. Dispones de cinco minutos" Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un golpetazo, sacudiendo el vehículo entero.

Ally, con mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Se estiró, crujiendo todas sus articulaciones por la incómoda postura en la que había dormido. Intentó alisar de alguna manera sus prendas de ropa, que la daban la apariencia de una vagabunda, de lo sucias y arrugadas que estaban. Se rindió tras comprobar que no había manera de adecentar su abrigo. Cogió el vaso de café, que reposaba donde Austin había indicado, y lo bebió de un sorbo. Estaba helado y era muy amargo, pero su estómago lo acogió con un rugido de agradecimiento, dado que lo último que había comido (más bien bebido) había sido alcohol. Dejó el vaso en el suelo una vez que terminó de beberlo, y cerrándose el abrigo lo más que pudo, porque afuera la aguardaba una fría mañana de otoño, salió al exterior. El paisaje que la recibió fue una gasolinera desierta dado las horas que eran, todavía no había amanecido el día. Esto la sorprendió. Esperaba que hubieran avanzado algo más, pero tal vez el estado de los miembros de la banda no era el más propicio para conducir, ahora que lo pensaba. Los otros cuatro la esperaban apoyados encima del dispensador de gasolina. Cuando escucharon sus pasos acercándose a ellos, giraron la cabeza para dirigirla una mirada planificadora, excepto Dez, que estaba mirando la salida del Sol desde el otro lado del lugar.

"Bueno, Ally, ¿estás lista para tu primera aventura con nosotros? Porque resultas una pieza fundamental en esto, por lo menos hoy…" Dijo Dallas como recibimiento a Ally. Ally le miró de soslayo, intentando ver si podía decirla de que iba todo esto. Sin embargo, Dallas no habló, pues tenía su atención centrada en Elliot, que empezaba a hablar.

"Sí, es cierto. Pero antes échate esto por encima, necesitamos realismo." La explicó mientras la tiró una manta bastante ajada, pero que todavía daba algo de calor. Ally no se fijó en el calor que transmitía, si no se comenzó a preguntar para qué necesitarían realismo. Miró a Elliot sin comprender. "No me mires así. ¿No eras actriz aficionada?" Ally asintió, sin sorprenderse siquiera porque sabían su profesión. Eran delincuentes, ¿no? Perfectamente pudieron haberla estado espiando antes de secuestrarla. Aún así no comprendía que tenía que ver el realismo con todo eso. "Pues eso. Cuanto más realista sea una actuación, mejor queda. Ally, vas a ser nuestra maniobra de distracción. Y para ello necesitamos que actúes bien. Ya verás que bien te van a venir esos dotes de interpretación que tienes."

Ally asintió ante lo que la habían dicho porque no la quedaba más remedio, además de que no se la ocurría ninguna reticencia que poner a lo dicho por Elliot dado que ella misma había aceptado ayudarles en eso. Aún así sintió en su corazón un poco de culpabilidad porque iba a utilizar su don para maldades, sin aportar nada al mundo. Y los dones jamás deberían ser usados para eso. Horas después descubriría que actualmente su don la estaba sirviendo para salvarse la vida, pero para ello tendrían que discurrir una serie de actos bastante impactantes.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a las 200 personas que perdieron diez minutos de su vida leyendo esta historia. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y gracias por comentar a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que ese pedazo de castigo (es enorme, por cierto) se haya rebajado un poco ya y puedas disfrutar de la vida de una adolescente y que se hayan rebajado los humos de tu madre, que eso de maltratar psíquicamente a alguien no es divertido. Me siento bastante impotente viviendo aquí en España y no poder hacer nada por vosotras, sinceramente. Lo digo porque veo vuestros comentarios y me siento mal de no poder ayudar. Por cierto, lo de las notas no te preocupes. Es muy difícil mantener una media fija, y más si vas subiendo de curso, cada vez se complica más. Pero verás que dentro de poco lograrás superarte en el siguiente curso, lo sé. Espero que disfrutaras el tiempo con tu hermana, y que tus padres no te las hicieran pasar canutas cuando estuviera con ella. Por cierto, increíble que cogieras el móvil para escribir un comentario, me tienes impresionada. Espero leerte el miércoles, La Menda.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me encanta como vives mis capítulos y lo retratas en los comentarios. Me alegra. Hace que hasta esto aparente una historia decente. En fin, sobre lo de tu padre, aparte de que espero de que hayáis solucionado aquel pequeño problema, aquí va un consejo para la próxima vez que vayas a pedirle algo: antes de pedírselo, intenta entablar conversación. Pregúntale que tal está, y cosas así. Y ya entonces le dices lo que te interesa saber. Espero que te ayude. Un saludo, La Menda.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales y una humeante taza de café para aquellos que lean esto!**

**XOXOX. **


	6. Capítulo 5: Ositos de golosina

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, saludos y menciones al final del equipo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 5: Ositos de golosina

_"__¡PERO QUE ACIERTO HICIMOS AL FORZARLA A UNIRSE AL EQUIPO!"_

La dieron todas las instrucciones posibles para que lograra hacerlo de la manera más exacta y precisa. Cuando Ally entendió a la perfección que debía hacer, se envolvió más en la andrajosa manta. Se soltó el cabello que llevaba recogido en una coleta y lo despeinó. Vagamente pasó su mano por su cara, corriendo el escaso maquillaje que quedaba en ella. Ahora su aspecto concordaba algo más con el papel que iba a interpretar. Se volvió, para comprobar que como la habían dicho, ellos ya no estarían allí cuando ella debiera de entrar en la tienda de la gasolinera. Respirando profundamente, intentando eliminar los remordimientos que empezaban a rodearla, empezó a dirigirse a su objetivo cojeando. Todo estaba ensayado, claro. Cuando franqueó la puerta de la tienda, tuvo un instante de duda, en el que se quedó congelada en el umbral de la puerta, no sabiendo muy bien que debía hacer. Entonces recordó que su vida estaba en juego, pues sintió como la observaban, y supo que la banda estaba analizando cada movimiento que realizara. Además, estaba el hecho de que la cajera la estaba mirando de manera inquisitiva, preguntándose qué haría una chica tan desaliñada a esas horas de la mañana pasando por su establecimiento. La personalidad de su personaje se sobrepuso a sus temores y a la suya y comenzó a interpretar, como cada vez que se subía a un escenario. Dejándose caer en el suelo melodramáticamente, comenzó a gemir:

"Señora, ayuda, por favor…" su voz rasgada era apenas un susurro, dificultando escuchar lo que estuviera diciendo. "¡Ayuda!" Gritó desesperada.

Su actuación creó el efecto que deseaba. La cajera, al ser bastante jovencita, al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pues estaba bloqueada por el miedo. Pero al descubrir que su cliente se acababa de desmayar en el suelo, salió de detrás de la caja y cargó con ella. Ally siguió fingiendo que se había desvanecido, cerrando sus ojos y pausando su respiración. Dejó que la llevaran a rastras. Oyó el crujir de una puerta. Al instante sintió como la depositaban en algo acolchado, probablemente en una silla. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cara era empapada por un chorro de agua fría. Abrió los ojos al instante, la sensación de frío haciéndola olvidar del papel que estaba interpretando. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron las enormes gafas de pasta que la cajera llevaba, lo cual la devolvieron a la realidad. Cuando su rostro se acostumbró al frío helado que había sentido, sus oídos se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo para captar los agudos gritos que emitía la joven.

"¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Si está bien diga algo, por favor! ¿Necesita medicación?"

"Ugh…" fue lo único que dijo la castaña, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para pensar que iba a decir, dado que ella empapándose con agua no estaba dentro de los planes establecidos y la había hecho olvidarse por completo de que tenía planeado. Para su suerte, la joven no estaba preparada tampoco para esta situación, dado que la interrumpió farfullando:

"Claro, ¿cómo vas a estar bien? Te acabas de desmayar hace poco… Te debe de doler mucho la cabeza… Voy a ver si tengo alguna pastilla que lo remedie en mi bolso, lo tengo en el coche aparcado afuera." Antes de salir por la puerta, la dirigió una mirada de pena y dijo: "Pobrecilla… Encima debes de ser extranjera… No se preocupe, enseguida estaré aquí de vuelta y verás como con el medicamento ese dolor de cabeza se irá rápido. Si es necesario te doy luego algo de comida para que el efecto de la pastilla no sea demasiado fuerte."

Ally no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver como la chica se estaba tomando la molestia de cuidarla cuando ella iba a atracarla la tienda cuando bajara la guardia. Pero la culpabilidad se fue cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a los cuatro chicos entrando en la tienda, completamente cubiertos de negro para que nadie los distinguiera, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad que controlaban el perímetro del establecimiento. Y ahora que mencionaba las cámaras… Miró a su alrededor. Enfrente de ella solo había una pantalla de ordenador, que, efectivamente, mostraba las zonas que estaban siendo grabadas por la cámara. Levantándose rápidamente del asiento, pues comenzaba a escuchar a los chicos hurgar entre los cajones de la caja, intentando abrirla y sacar el dinero. Tarde o temprano iba a saltar la alarma, y si podía evitarlo, iba a apagar la alarma. Con ojos escrutadores analizó todas las teclas y posibilidades que había en la pantalla, y fue probando todas las opciones, hasta que encontró una en la que ponía: borrar memoria. Cliqueó con el ratón, y aguardó hasta que la ruleta de espera indicó que los archivos habían sido borrados con éxito, no dejando rastro de sus huellas. Enseguida dio las gracias a la cajera por ser tan ingenua. Sin perder tiempo en buscar la tecla de apagar, arrancó los cables de los enchufes, logrando que el ordenador se apagara. Hecho esto, salió del habitáculo. Dallas la gritó desde el otro lado de una estantería llena de dulces:

"¡BIEN HECHO, ALLY! ¡NO SÉ CÓMO LO HAS HECHO, PERO LA CAJERA SE HA MARCHADO!" Mientras, iba guardándose en los pantalones todas las bolsas de golosinas que le cupieran.

"¡PERO QUE ACIERTO HICIMOS AL FORZARLA A UNIRSE AL EQUIPO!" Gritó eufórico Elliot, que llevaba la boca llena de chocolatinas que estaba comiendo.

"¡Shh!" Pidió orden Austin. Él se había pedido la parte complicada de la operación: recoger todas las ganancias de la tienda. Hábilmente estaba sustrayendo todo el dinero posible que estuviera al descubierto y escondido en la tienda, y lo iba guardando en un saquillo que pendía atado a la hebilla de su cinturón. "Ya festejaremos la unión de la inútil luego. Id saliendo, ya habéis desordenado bastante." Su voz autoritaria no permitía replica, por lo que los otros tres chicos fueron saliendo del caos que habían creado en la tienda.

Sin embargo, Ally no había escuchado nada de lo que Austin había ordenado. Ensimismada, se había quedado mirando un puesto, incapaz de retirar la mirada, los recuerdos volviendo a ella. Parecía que desde aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, su infancia la pedía a gritos ser recordada. ¿Por qué? Ally no lo comprendía bien. Había pasado años sin recordar el patio floral del orfanato hasta ayer. Y ahora aquel momento volvía a aparecer nítidamente en su mente, como si lo hubiera vivido hacia poco. Se dejó arrastrar por las memorias, no siendo capaz de resistir la tentación de revivir momentos tan curiosos como aquel.

_Era una cálida tarde de verano. Ally, como de costumbre, estaba en el patio del orfanato, mirando las rosas que la rodeaban por todas partes, dándola una sensación de protección y a la vez de aislamiento. Alguna vez había querido saber que había más allá de aquellos muros, pero el padre Diane la había prohibido salir de allí argumentando que lo que había afuera era muy "peligroso." Por cierto, que ahora que lo mencionaba, Diane y su padre habían ido un momento adentro del edificio a sanar unas heridas que Diane se había hecho al tropezar correteando. Habían dejado a Ally sola en el patio, pero seguros de que la chica no haría nada raro, pues por naturaleza era una cría bastante sosegada y tranquila. Y tal cual las expectativas, Ally se había limitado a sentarse en el suelo de baldosa a comer los ositos de golosina que la había regalado Diane por su cumpleaños. Porque, exactamente, no era un día de verano cualquiera. Hoy cumplía doce años. Era una pena que sus padres no pudieran pasar la tarde con ella, pero podía pasar el rato con Diane, que era incluso mejor. _

_"__Ahí estás." Habló para sí misma al ver cómo tras el agujero del rosal aparecía el ojo castaño que tan acostumbrada estaba a ver desde hacía más de cinco años. _

_Al principio la había asustado el hecho de ser observada, pero ahora lo que la asustaría sería no ver ese ojo asomar cada vez que ella se pasaba por el patio. Aquel borrón castaño le era tan familiar como el sitio mismo, se podría decir. Desde hacía unos días había decidido que quería descubrir más sobre a quién pertenecían aquellos ojos, y para ello iba hablarle. Solía ser muy tímida cuando se trataba de hablar con desconocidos, pero aquellos ojos ya no eran desconocidos para ella, así que no tenía nada que temer. Se acercó hasta el boquete y se sentó cerca. _

_"__Hola." Dijo, esperando que aquello fuera una manera adecuada de iniciar una conversación. "¿Quién eres?"_

_Lo único que recibió por respuesta había sido un pestañeó por parte del ojo, visiblemente sorprendido porque al fin la chica hubiera tenido el valor de hablar con él. Ally esperó alguna respuesta, aunque fuera un suspiro. Tras cinco minutos de persistente espera y ninguna respuesta, la chica probó a hablar de nuevo. Tal vez el muchacho fuera también tímido y no supiera como presentarse sin tartamudear o algo. _

_"__¿Sabes? Es mi cumpleaños." Nada. "Cumplo doce años. Soy mayor. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?" La pregunta no despertó la más mínima reacción en el sujeto. Ally comenzó a sospechar que hoy al muchacho le debía de doler la garganta, y no podía hacer uso de su voz. Debía de ser eso. Entonces ella se encargaría de mantener la conversación, aunque tuviera que hablar sola sin esperar respuesta alguna. Se la ocurrió una idea para seguir hablando con él. "Mira." Le dijo, mostrando la bolsa de ositos de golosina por el agujero. "Me han regalado esto por mi cumpleaños. Pero son muchos para mí, así que imagino que no te molestará si te doy unos pocos, ¿no?"_

_Sacó su preciado tesoro de la bolsa y les puso en el agujero, a disposición del muchacho. La chica vio como unos finos dedos se deslizaron por el boquete y agarraron los coloridos ositos. Sonrió. Había logrado hacer reaccionar al misterioso ojo castaño. Sorprendida, escuchó enseguida un sonido estrangulado. Un momento… no, no podía ser. ¿Por qué iban a llorar los ojos castaños? ¿No le gustaban los ositos de golosina? _

_"__Perdón si no te gustan los ositos… ¡son mi golosina favorita! Si eso te traigo mañana otra cosa, no llores, no están tan mal…" _

_Paró de hablar consigo misma cuando vio al ojo moverse de un lado a otro, indicando que estaba negando con la cabeza. Se percibió el sonido de algo deslizándose por el suelo, y de ver unos ojos castaños pasó a ver una enorme sonrisa. Y Ally se dio por satisfecha. Porque el chaval que tantas veces la había hecho sonreír con sus cumplidos, había sonreído por su culpa. La sensación de felicidad que experimentó al ver esa sonrisa era nueva, especial. Porque nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver una sonrisa hasta ese momento. Y ese instante estaría entre los más felices de su vida, sin lugar a dudas. _

Los segundos se congelaron mientras Ally observaba el muestrario de ositos de golosina que tenía delante. Solo recuperó el movimiento cuando Austin la golpeó el brazo.

"¡Vamos inútil, estamos perdiendo segundos de oro! Desde luego…"

No siguió hablando cuando vio que estaba observando Ally. Una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro, y por un momento estuvo ausente, como recordando algo. Pero enseguida volvió a recuperar la compostura. Rápidamente agarró una bolsa de los ositos de golosina. Ally le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué hacía? Austin la fulminó con la mirada, logrando acallar todas las preguntas que Ally tenía en mente. Sin más salió del establecimiento, con Ally detrás pisándole los talones y con su mente bullendo de actividad. Los recuerdos que tenía sobre esos ojos castaños desfilaban uno detrás de otro. Y Ally no sabía de qué la servía recordar todo eso ahora. Decidió, al final, atribuirlo al hecho de que echaba de menos a su familia y amigos a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos. Porque si no, ¿de qué la servía ahora rememorar todos esos recuerdos?

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, van más de 290 lectores que pierden el tiempo aquí leyendo. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Siento mucho lo de tu perro, tengo un perro también y no me puedo imaginar el dolor que sentiría si se marchara. Me alegro porque te hayan devuelto el móvil, y dentro de poco te quitaran el resto del castigo, imagino. No voy a desvelar nada (o casi nada) de lo que pasa en esta historia, porque me llevó dos meses diseñar la trama y sería como tirar el trabajo por la borda. ¿Mi estación favorita? Invierno, sin lugar a dudas. Navidades, mi cumpleaños, gorros, bufandas, mucho café… ¿algo mejor que eso? No creo que exista. Actualmente estamos en otoño, lo cual no está mal. Espero que te cundiera lo que comieras después de escribir el comentario y poder leerte el domingo, La Menda.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me halaga la adicción que tienes a mi historia, y si es tu droga me alegra que al menos sea sana, ¿no? Aunque ambas sabemos que no es tan buena como para considerarla una adicción, ¿cierto? Espero que tú y tu padre hicierais las paces, y que te dejara salir, que para eso está la calle. No puedo escoger entre mi madre o mi padre porque a ambos los quiero mucho y siempre están ahí cuando lo necesito. Algún día sentirás lo mismo hacia tus padres, créeme. ¡Abrazos virtuales y espero leerte el domingo!) Curiosidad curiosa: este capítulo tiene una versión que me dio tanta repugnancia que lo escribí de nuevo al completo. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	7. Capítulo 6: Drogas (y arruinados)

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones y respuestas al final del capítulo **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 6: Drogas (y arruinados)

_"__Bueno, al fin llegamos al "negocio." Espero que te guste el lugar."_

En cuanto los dos restantes del equipo se encontraron dentro del vehículo, Dez, que esperaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el motor y aceleró, huyendo del escenario. Ally, que se había quedado de pie en la parte trasera, miró por la ventana. La gasolinera cada vez se hacía más pequeña, confundiéndose con el horizonte, pero aún así alcanzó a distinguir la figura de la dependienta entrando en la tienda. Un retortijón de dolor su estómago sintió, nada relacionado con la escasez de comida en la que se había basado su dieta los últimos dos días. Retiró la vista de la ventana, no queriendo ver las consecuencias de sus actos, e intentó distraerse. La conversación que Dez y Austin estaban manteniendo en la parte delantera del coche la llegó a sus oídos, y no pudo evitar centrarse en escucharla.

"Tío, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver de la gasolinera?" No le estaba regañando, pues en realidad el único que parecía tener potestad allí para enfadarse era Austin, y si alguien se enfadaba aparte de él, seguramente él se enfurecería aún más. Austin sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, y Ally creyó ver el relucir brillante de la bolsa dorada tan característica de los ositos de golosina. "Estábamos a punto de dejaros aquí tirados…" Dez, que iba con toda su atención puesta en la carretera, no se fijó en lo que Austin le estaba mostrando. El rubio tomó medidas contra esto, y puso en medio del campo de visión de Dez la bolsa de dulces, despistándolo. "¿Qué demonios…? Ah, por unos osos de golosina." Parecía que aquello explicaba todo, dado que Dez no preguntó nada más y Austin volvió a guardarse su hurto en el bolsillo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un calmado silencio, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de las monedas que Austin estaba contando para averiguar las ganancias de su atraco. Sobre la tarde Ally comenzó a ver los primeros rastros de una ciudad por las alargadas ventanas de la furgoneta, y rompiendo el silencio que había, preguntó:

"¿Adónde vamos?" Austin se giró para dirigirle una mirada irritada, indicándola que debiera haberse callado.

"¿Qué más te da? Vas a venir si o si." Le contestó, cortante, el rubio.

"¡Austin! Dios, colega, o comienzas a medir tus palabras o antes de lo que crees la muchacha se va a marchar de aquí sin que tú siquiera te percates." Le gritó Dez dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. "A Nueva York." Siguió hablando, respondiendo la pregunta de Ally.

Ally apreció el intento de Dez de tratarla como a una más del grupo, mientras sonreía ante el pensamiento del lugar al que se dirigían. Nunca había salido de Miami, dado que no se podía permitir el viaje. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea unirse a las fechorías de aquellos criminales, pensó. Austin, que había estado observando a Ally desde su asiento, interrumpió sus fantasías.

"No nos vamos de turismo, inútil. Vamos para una serie de negocios." La forma en la que dijo negocios dio a entender que no serían negocios dentro de lo legal, lo que preocupó a la muchacha, creyendo que ya había hecho bastantes cosas fuera del margen de la ley por un día.

"¡Austin!" Siseó Dez, comenzando a molestarse por la falta de modales que su amigo estaba mostrando. "No vamos de turismo, no, pero quizás cuando acabemos podamos dar una vuelta e ir a tomar algo." Dallas y Elliot festejaron la última parte del plan, deseosos de beber algo más de alcohol.

Ally no preguntó más, no sintiéndose capaz de soportar las respuestas de Austin. Se quedó en silencio. Su olfato captó un olor intenso y repugnante, y más asqueroso la resultó al descubrir que emanaba de ella. Arrugó la nariz, e intentó alejarla más de sus ropas sucias y mugrientas. Dallas y Elliot, que estaban sentados enfrente de ella, rieron ante su reacción. Dallas, sonriendo todavía, la dijo:

"Tranquila, nos vamos a tener que poner ropa limpia enseguida. Tenemos que cambiar de apariencia para que si alguien nos identifica, dude que seamos nosotros. Llevamos una bolsa llena de ropa que hemos ido recogiendo a lo largo de los años."

La chica se tranquilizó con el pensamiento de poder asearse un poco, y decidió dormir algo hasta que llegaran a Nueva York, así aguantaría bien hasta que pudiera descansar por la noche.

Sorprendentemente, no fue despertada por una sacudida, sino porque al cabo de cinco minutos que había quedado dormida sintió como algo la golpeaba en la cara. Despertó, algo adormilada todavía, y buscó el objeto que la había golpeado. Al bajar la vista encontró, entre los pliegues de su abrigo, un simpático oso de golosina naranja. Sonrió y lo comió. Saboreando al apetitoso dulce recordó aquellos momentos que había revivido en la gasolinera. Entonces giró la cabeza, esperando encontrar al responsable de aquella sorpresa, pero resultó que todo el mundo actuaba con mucha normalidad. Austin comía algo (Ally no veía que era), Dez seguía pendiente de la carretera pues se aproximaban al área metropolitana y Dallas y Elliot seguían mirando el paisaje que se podía observar desde la ventana que estaba encima de su cabeza. ¿Quién había sido? Iba a intentar volver a dormir, cuando otro proyectil cayó en su cabeza. La castaña lo quitó de entre su pelo revuelto, y tal como imaginó, era un osito de golosina. Lo comió mientras intentaba encontrar al responsable. Nadie daba muestras de ser culpable, así que se rindió en su búsqueda. Mientras cerraba de nuevo sus párpados, todavía saboreando el azúcar, murmuró:

"Gracias." Y con una sonrisa similar a la del chico de ojos castaños el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños, cayó dormida.

Llegaron por la noche a Nueva York. La ciudad exhibía exultante sus múltiples carteles de colores y sus altísimos edificios que parecían ser capaces de tocar la luna, que aparentaba más pálida debido a que su protagonismo fue robado por las luces artificiales. No pudieron admirar mucho tiempo esto porque Dez tomó un desvío hacia un callejón oscuro, sin señales de vida. A pesar de que había cables de electricidad surcando la calle, no había ninguna luz iluminando la estancia. Lo único que se apreciaba en aquellos cables era el par de zapatillas que colgaba de uno de ellos. Ally sintió como su piel se erizaba al entender el significado de esos simples zapatos situados allí: había venta y compra de drogas. El peligro parecía presentirse cuanto más se internaran en la calleja. Allí pararon la furgoneta. Dez dio la luz que había dentro del vehículo, proporcionando algo de claridad. Ally aprovechó para ver algo más de donde habían parado. Las casas presentaban un estado decrépito, con un deje muy claro de abandono. Las puertas habían sido arrancadas de sus goznes, y eran escasas las ventanas que se mantenían en su lugar original. Por las paredes, aparte de la suciedad pegada a los ladrillos, las marcas de sangre salpicaban estas, aportando un macabro toque de color.

"Bueno, al fin llegamos al "negocio." Espero que te guste el lugar." La ironía de Elliot hizo dar un salto en su asiento a Ally, demasiado atenta al lugar como para recordar que había más gente con ella.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Preguntó Ally, esperando no recibir la respuesta que tenía en mente.

Austin puso los ojos en blanco, como siempre que Ally preguntaba o mostraba algo de curiosidad. Bueno, casi siempre que Ally hacia algo.

"Ahora verás…" La contestó Dallas con un tono enigmático de voz.

Ally no estaba muy segura de querer ver que iban a hacer allí, pero no lo comentó. Hubo un rato en el que cuatro de ellos esperaban a algo a que ocurriera, y una estaba maldiciendo el momento en el que se metió en ese callejón. El miedo corría salvaje por sus venas, quedándola inmóvil. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la ventana. Ally se despegó de la pared de la furgoneta, y se fue a acurrucar contra el esquinazo, intentando desaparecer. No quería saber quien había llamado a la ventana. Otro golpe, algo más fuerte que el anterior. Ally cogió la andrajosa manta que había llevado esa mañana y la uso a modo de escudo. Otro golpe, y aparte de ese sonido, se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de la furgoneta al abrirse.

"¡Mark, tío, cuánto tiempo!" Los gritos de los demás chicos inundaron la estancia. Ally se permitió quitar su escudo y ver.

Por lo que podía ver, Mark era un tipo calvo y con una sonrisa torcida, que mostraba su escasez de dientes. Su piel cetrina no tenía un color muy natural. La manera en la que pestañeaba, forzado, era siniestra, pero su aspecto al completo tenía una explicación muy simple: era drogadicto. Cuando habló, la manera en la que su ronca voz se deslizaba por las palabras confirmó su teoría a Ally.

"Bueno, chavales, tenéis que ver lo que he conseguido…" en ese momento Mark dejó de hablar para introducirse un cigarro en la boca. Sosteniéndolo entre sus labios lo encendió y dio una calada. Después pasó el paquete a Austin, que le estaba pidiendo un cigarro. El rubio repitió los gestos de Mark. Mark, sacándose el cigarro de la boca, volvió a hablar. "Pero espero que estéis dispuestos a pagarme bien."

Sacó de una mochila que llevaba un saco pequeño blanco. Lo entreabrió y mostró el contenido a los dos chicos que estaban adelante. Dez ahogó un grito de alegría al verlo, y Austin abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había adentro. Dallas y Elliot no pudieron evitar aplaudir, entusiastas.

"Guau." Austin fue el primero en hablar, soltando una bocanada de humo. "Es bastante marihuana y heroína. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?" La pregunta debía de ser retórica, pues nadie respondió. Austin miró en su saquito de dinero con aire pensativo. "¿Sesenta?"

"Esto me cuesta mucho obtenerlo, rubiales. No pienses que te lo vas a llevar gratis, porque no." El tono del contrabandista no admitía réplica.

"¿Setenta?" Mark negó con la cabeza. Austin resopló, empezando a perder la paciencia. Tomó otra calada del cigarro, y pausadamente soltó el humo. Entonces habló: "Setenta y cinco. No hay más."

El calvo iba a replicar pero esta vez el tono de Austin era el que no permitía objeción alguna. Ambos fumaron a la vez, y expulsaron el humo en la furgoneta. Los pulmones de Ally no podían aguantar tanto humo, y comenzó a toser, despertando la atención del hombre que estaba afuera.

"¿Y qué tenéis ahí adentro escondido?" Sin que nadie pudiera frenarle, asomó la cabeza para ver la larguirucha silueta de Ally contra la pared. Volvió a esbozar aquella torcida sonrisa mientras decía: "Vaya, con que tenéis una prostituta personal… Si que sabéis gastar bien el dinero." Ally no se sintió ofendida por como se había referido a ella el drogadicto. Lo único que quería era que se fuera de allí, y si para eso tenía que insultarla, que lo hiciera. "Nueva oferta: cincuenta, y me dejáis disfrutar una noche de sus servicios. Prometo devolvérosla por la mañana."

La chica se sonrojó como un tomate ante lo dicho por Mark, sintiéndose humillada por como la había mencionado como si fuera un objeto. La mirada de los cuatro chicos estaba depositada en ella. Era una oferta tentadora, hasta ella era capaz de entenderlo. Además, ¿no habían dicho que la habían cogido para que los ayudara en todo lo que necesitaran? Ahora necesitaban droga por un precio más barato, y si tenían que entregarla, la darían sin dudarlo. Ally ya se había mentalizado para lo que iba a sucederla luego. La acababan de vender. Pero no había que ser pesimistas. Tal vez lograba escapar de las garras del sediento drogadicto. O quizás…

"¡Toma!" Le gritó bastante frustrado Austin, arrojándole el saco que contenía el dinero. "Van doscientos."

Ally, sorprendida, miró a Austin. No se esperaba eso de él. ¿La acababa de salvar? Pero Austin no se fijó en la atenta mirada de los ojos castaños de Ally, sino que estaba pendiente a como Mark entregaba toda la droga a Dez y, este, la guardaba en la guantera con mucho orden y cuidado. Una vez terminada la transacción, Mark se despidió con una sonrisa burlona del grupo.

"Hasta la próxima, chicos. Siempre un placer hacer negocios con vosotros."

Dez farfulló un "igualmente", pues era el único con capacidad de habla tras ver la reacción de Austin hacia apenas unos minutos. Dallas y Elliot discutían en apresurados susurros. Pero Ally captó las palabras principales: acababan de perder un montón de dinero. Dez también parecía pensarlo, pues miraba meditabundo la guantera. Austin fue el que lo expresó más claramente.

"Mierda. ¡MIERDA!" Girándose hacia Ally, la dirigió una mirada llena de enfado y, de alguna manera incomprensible, dolor. "Por tu culpa, inútil, ¡POR TU CULPA!"

Dicho esto salió de la estancia, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la calle. Se escuchaban las patadas que Austin daba a su paso para desahogarse, e incluso, algún puñetazo. EL malestar que Austin había expresado a gritos se quedó en la estancia, haciendo sentir mal a Ally. Por un instante prefirió haber sido vendida. No les habría arruinado y Austin no la odiaría más de lo que ya la odiaba. En qué día le pareció una buena idea meterse en el mundo ilegal…

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por las 350 visitas! Definitivamente sois geniales. Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ese libro que estás leyendo te está trastocando seriamente tus horas de sueño, ¿no? Te comprendo, me ha pasado cada vez que leo una saga, non paro hasta que termino el libro. Que atracón a tarta debiste tener ese día. Yo no soy muy de dulces (aunque hay excepciones), así que imagino que será capaz de contener las ganas de comer esa tarta si hubiera estado en tu lugar. ¿Animal favorito? Delfines. Desde que tengo memoria han sido mis favoritos. ¿Golosina favorita? Piruletas rojas con forma de corazón. Eso es lo mejorcito del mercado de dulces, aunque los osos de golosina son otro punto débil para mí. Un abrazo desde España y espero leerte el miércoles.) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que aprovecharas que tus padres no estaban para recordarte tu castigo, y que hicieras todo lo que quisieras. Definitivamente yo no voy a ir a ver la película de 1D, pero oye, no me parecería mal que seas fan de ellos si quieres. Son músicos, si no tuvieran fans la cosa mal les iría, ¿no crees? Yo no sería capaz de aguantar una sala repleta de directioners gritando para reventarme los tímpanos, así que aplaudo tu valor. Olvida la película de miedo, por favor. No me cuentes mucho de ella porque yo no soporto ese tipo de películas, luego no duermo. Me hiciste contar las canciones de mi móvil y salieron unas 170, de modo que tú tienes como el doble o el triple, madre mía. Espero que descansaras y te leo el miércoles, imagino.) Y a Isa (Te aviso desde el bello internet que ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a Fernando, La Menda se haría internacional y eso podría causar muchos daños internos de conciencia a La Menda. Un saludo de tu compañera de al lado de pupitre.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Manipulador(a)

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo.**

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 7: Manipulador(a)

_"__Imagino que una chica así de guapa debe tener un nombre aún más bello si es posible, ¿no?"_

La atmósfera del local era muy densa, abarrotado como estaba por gente que iba a tomar su copa después del trabajo, o que simplemente quería disfrutar de la noche. Ally se iba abriendo paso entre las personas que se balanceaban al ritmo de la ensordecedora canción que sonaba por los altavoces. El resto del grupo iba detrás de ella, gritándole las instrucciones de hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Habían decidido salir a tomar algo a pesar de estar rozando la miseria, argumentando que a lo mejor el alcohol lograría hacerles olvidar la mala racha económica que estaban pasando. Ally se había sumado al grupo pues lo que quería era no recordar que había sido el motivo de su ruina. Además, no la apetecía quedarse sola en la furgoneta, con la noche cerniéndose sobre la ciudad. Austin no había dado muestras de vida desde que desapareció de la furgoneta. El resto supuso que en algún momento volvería allí y les esperaría, si es que quería volver.

"Ally, sigue más adelante." La indicó Dallas, mientras la empujaba por la espalda para que siguiera avanzando.

La chica se giró un momento para mirarlo, con la duda pintada en sus ojos. Ya habían llegado a la barra. Lo único que quedaba por pasar era una cortina sucia que colgaba de unas varillas oxidadas. Dallas asintió ante la pregunta muda hecha por Ally. Dudando, siguió avanzando hacia la cortina. Todavía cuestionándose qué estaba haciendo, agarró la cortina con reticencia y la apartó, revelando una puerta. Los chicos la apremiaron con gritos para que la abriera. Ally no se había dado cuenta de que estaba observando absorta la puerta de hierro ennegrecido, totalmente no esperando encontrar una entrada detrás de la cortina. Giró la manilla. Pasaron a una estancia que estaba casi en penumbra. Pero ni aunque hubiera habido algo más de iluminación se lograría distinguir algo allí, el lugar envuelto en los humos de lo que los individuos que estaban sentados en la barra estuvieran fumando. Allí no había música, es más, apenas era un murmullo los gritos que se escuchaban si pasabas al otro lado de la puerta. Las personas bebían de un solo sorbo copas enteras, y hablaban a susurros. Dallas y Elliot habían pasado por delante de Ally para tomar asiento en la barra, pero Ally se había quedado atrás, asombrada por el lugar al que acababa de entrar.

"Ally, vamos, ve para allá." Dijo Dez.

"¿Dónde estamos, Dez?" La curiosidad pudo con ella.

"Nunca preguntes que es esto. Jamás." El semblante de Dez expresaba la seriedad de la afirmación que había dicho. "Es más, siempre que puedas finge que no conoces este lugar. Te ahorrarás muchos problemas." Acercándose más a su oído, la susurró: "Ríete como si te estuviera contando algo gracioso."

Ally soltó su risa más forzada y se fue a sentar a la barra con Dallas y Elliot, que miraban suspicaces a Dez y a ella. Se sentó al lado de Dallas, en un taburete bastante envejecido y que cojeaba por una pata.

"¿Qué quieres para beber?" La preguntó Dallas, todavía dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

"Agua." Dallas soltó una carcajada despectiva ante su petición. Elliot, interviniendo en su conversación, explicó a la confusa castaña:

"Aquí no se sirve nada de eso. En este bar… bueno, si te gusta el licor en condiciones, acabas de encontrar tu paraíso."

Ally no es que fuera amante del alcohol, lo máximo que había llegado a probar había sido una cerveza, pero de todos modos pidió una copa de licor de moras. Nunca lo había probado, pero siempre que salía con Diane era el pedido que la rubia solía hacer. Era como una especie de homenaje a ella, si se podía denominar así. En cuanto les sirvieron las copas (Dallas, Dez y Elliot habían pedido una mezcla de bebidas que eran imposible de enumerar) Ally probó su elección. El reconocible sabor de las moras mezclado con el alcohol creaba una fusión única, y por fin la chica comprendió esa adicción que Diane tenía a esa bebida. A pesar de la pasión que su descubrimiento la había provocado, fue dando pequeños sorbos a la bebida, no queriendo tener que pedir más alcohol porque ella hubiera gastado la primera copa. Dez, Dallas y Elliot parecían empeñados en hacer lo contrario que Ally, dado que no había pasado ni cuarto de hora y ya habían tragado más de tres copas. Impresionada, observó como el alcohol no parecía afectarlos lo más mínimo, pues mantenían una animada discusión a susurros. Ella, sola y sin conversación, sorbió lentamente el licor de moras, su único acompañante para aquella noche.

Las horas pasaron en aquel antro oscuro, donde parecía ser eternamente de noche debido a la escasez de luz. La chica hacía tiempo que se había terminado la bebida, y ahora esperaba pacientemente a que los chicos decidieran acabar la conversación que estaban teniendo. Pero, para su desesperación, lo único que hacían era pedir una bebida tras otra, y seguir su conversación cada vez con más énfasis. Ally haría horas que se hubiera marchado, pero en cuanto saliera de allí se perdería, pues apenas conocía Nueva York, y era totalmente incapaz de llegar hasta donde la furgoneta estaba aparcada. Comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta que había en la barra, cansada de esperar. Hubiera sacado el móvil, pero resulta que se lo habían robado el mismo día en el que fue atacada.

"Hola guapa." Susurró una voz seductora por detrás de su espalda, sacándola de su aburrida rutina.

Se giró para enfrentarse a unos ojos azules que examinaban cada movimiento que ella realizaba. El chico era bastante más alto que ella y corpulento, pero no tendría mucha más edad que Ally, unos veinticinco. El olor a tabaco y otras sustancias era más que notable en él, pero al contrario de repelerla, la mezcla de estos olores con su propia fragancia lo hacía más atractivo de lo esperado. Ally se encontró hechizada por la sonrisa de seguridad que iluminaba su rostro, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos, siendo de un azul acerado.

"Soy John." Dijo, extendiéndola una mano. Atónita porque un chico así se hubiera fijado en ella, Ally le estrechó la mano, todavía maravillada. "Imagino que una chica así de guapa debe tener un nombre aún más bello si es posible, ¿no?"

"Si, tiene un nombre, John, pero no es de tu incumbencia." Asaltó Dallas, tirando del cuello de la camisa del muchacho para apartarlo de Ally. Lo giró bruscamente de manera que estaban frente a frente. "Creí que habíamos quedado hace como dos horas para negociar. La próxima vez que vengas más tarde juro que vendemos el paquete al mejor postor, y ya encontrarás otro proveedor." Lo advirtió amenazador. "Y no flirtees con ella. Es de Austin."

La chica fue a protestar, pues actualmente no era propiedad de nadie. Ella era libre de ir y estar con quien quisiera. Pero todas las palabras que tenía preparadas se disiparon de su mente al ver como Dallas la fulminaba con la mirada desde detrás de John. Este parecía haber perdido su aplomo al oír mencionar al formidable rubio, pues tamborileaba el suelo con el pie. Enseguida recuperó la compostura, y soltó socarrón a Dallas:

"Ambos sabemos que no encontrarás mejor postor que yo. ¿O es que hay aquí alguien procedente de una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York y no me he enterado?"

Dallas, sin argumentos que dar, le tiró contra la barra. Creó un gran estruendo el ruido de los vasos y copas al caer al suelo, pero al contrario de lo que Ally predijo, nadie se inmutó. Ni una sola conversación se interrumpió, ni siquiera nadie se dignó a dirigirles una mirada airada.

"Bien, vamos a acabar ya con esto. Llevamos esperándote tanto tiempo que estuve tentado de pasarme por tu casa y traerte a rastras aquí." Le comentó Dallas, farfullando, a John. El chico se encogió de hombros, claramente nada intimidado por Dallas.

El muchacho tomó el único asiento que quedaba libre y se acercó a Dallas, Elliot y Dez, que conversaban con las cabezas pegadas. Ally se alegraba mucho que el motivo de su alargada estancia allí hubiera llegado ya, pues eso implicaba que dentro de poco podría abandonar el bar. Interesada en que podrían estar hablando de manera tan discreta, movió la silla algo más cerca de donde el grupo estaba charlando. Desde donde se situaba era capaz de escuchar los susurros.

"¿Trescientos por esto? ¿Estás de broma, no? Esto vale al menos quinientos. Hay, aproximadamente, quinientos gramos de cada uno." Dijo Elliot, convencido. Con el tono de voz que estaba empleando habría logrado engañar a cualquiera.

Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, y estiró el cuello para ver si había algo más que la pudiera dar alguna pista. En el medio del grupo, se localizaba una bolsa que Ally creyó saber que era: el paquete que les había entregado el traficante hacía poco. John observaba el paquete con gesto indeciso, planteándose la oferta que Elliot le acababa de hacer. Los segundos pasaban, lentos, y los otros tres esperaban impacientes a que su invitado se decidiera. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y Ally temió verse atrapada en aquel sector toda la noche. En ese momento algo se apoderó de ella. La gritaba que tenía que hacerse valer, expresar su opinión. Debía hacerles notar que se quería marchar de allí ya. Pero tampoco quería arruinarles su negocio, porque iba a ser la única forma de que recuperaran el dinero invertido en ella. Tomando una decisión, y rezando para que no fuera un error, se levantó y se dirigió al grupo.

"Chicos, vámonos." Dez, Dallas y Elliot la miraban con los ojos como platos, pero esto no la amedrentó. "Después de todo, nos habían hecho una oferta más alta en el anterior bar al que fuimos. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con él?" Su voz sonó firme, y se alegró mucho de ser actriz.

Miró de soslayo a John, viendo la reacción que había estado esperando encontrar. Miraba fijamente el paquete, y había palidecido ligeramente, aunque fuera difícil de decir por la poca luz que lo iluminaba. Tuvo un momento de indecisión, y fue cuando Ally supo que acababan de ganar quinientos dólares. John bufó, no muy convencido, pero aún así sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Entregando la cantidad pedida a Elliot, agarró el paquete y se lo ocultó en el bolsillo, junto a su cartera.

"Encantados de hacer negocios contigo, John." Se despidió burlón Dallas.

"Igualmente. Espero veros pronto." Su tono sarcástico resaltaba bastante.

Iba a salir por la puerta, maldiciendo al grupo, cuando, imperceptiblemente, dio la mano a Ally. Al instante la retiró, la guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta. Ally, acalorada, apretó su mano en un puño para sentir un papel. Al abrir la palma se encontró lo predicho. Estaba bastante bien plegado. Ally, desdoblándolo, leyó:

_"__Hola, chica castaña cuyo nombre no sé pero me cae bien"_ Ally no pudo evitar sonreír ante su saludo. _"Pensé (tal vez me equivoque) que tanto tú como yo podríamos quedar algún día, y, ya sabes, conocernos mejor. Pareces interesante. Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono"_

Ally pensó la posibilidad, y asintiendo, guardó el papel en su bolsillo. Hecho esto, se volvió hacia el grupo, para quienes había pasado desapercibida la interacción entre John y la muchacha, pues estaban celebrando la ganancia. En cuanto se acercó, Dez la dio unas palmadas en la espalda, que casi la quedan sin respiración.

"Sabía yo que habíamos acertado al secuestrarte…"

"Perdona, pero si mal no recuerdo, no era a mí a quien queríais retener." Leer aquella nota la había puesto de buen humor, y se permitió bromear con ellos. Les pilló por sorpresa este carácter que Ally llevaba, pero lo acogieron con unas carcajadas. Cuando dejaron de reír, el pelirrojo dijo:

"Puede que no fuera a quien quisiéramos secuestrar, pero eso no implica que no fuera a quien necesitáramos en el grupo." Todos asintieron, y Ally sintió esa cálida sensación que notas cuando estás en un grupo y te aprecian por lo que haces. "Y ahora, volvamos a descansar. La resaca que vamos a tener mañana va a ser bastante dolorosa." Comentó mientras guardaba el dinero en los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo.

El grupo se levantó, siguiendo a Dez a través de la puerta con paso ligero y tambaleante por culpa del alcohol, y algo más ricos que antes.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los 425 lectores que invirtieron su tiempo en leer… esto, sea lo que fuese. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Justo en el capítulo en el que me estaba tirando de los pelos porque no sabía que escribir consigue hacerte reír… Si, Austin tiene muy mal carácter, pero está basado en un chico que conozco, así que no sé que es peor. ¿Era necesario contarme esa escena del libro? ¡Estoy segura de que había mejores escenas! Da gracias a que leí tu comentario a las 6 de la mañana, que es cuando me levanto y suelo revisar mi correo, si no, no habría podido dormir. Lamento lo de las elecciones, lo vi al día siguiente en el telediario de aquí y no pude evitar acordarme de tu comentario. ¿Por qué no podéis coger coches el día de las elecciones? No eres la primera que me dice que no ha llorado leyendo "Bajo la misma estrella", mi propia mejor amiga tampoco lloró. Esto me hace preguntarme: ¿por qué lloré media hora con esa historia? Espero que encontraras un buen regalo para tu hermana y os lo pasarais muy bien en el cumpleaños. Nos vemos el domingo, La Menda.) A amy rose 314 (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Ver que lectores nuevos comienzan a leer me motiva a seguir con la historia. Un saludo.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Te aplaudo por el resumen del capítulo, me tuvo un rato planteándome qué demonios había escrito. Mi red social favorita es Twitter por encima de todas, es muy rápida y directa, por no decir que es la que te puede mantener con más cercanía al día a día de tus ídolos. ¿Libro favorito? Me han gustado muchos, pero creo que el libro que más veces me he leído de mi biblioteca ha sido Romeo & Julieta, aunque también me gustó mucho The Host. ¿Autor favorito? Laura Gallego. Sin lugar a dudas. Es uno de los motivos por los que escribo, me mostró este maravilloso mundo de la lectura y escritura hace años y la estoy muy agradecida. Un abrazo desde España y nos vemos el domingo, La Menda.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! =) **

**XOXOX.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Valentía (y estupidez)

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero la culpa es de mi querido ordenador, que fue incapaz de dejarme escribir el capítulo sin apagarse tres veces seguidas y sin guardar el documento. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 9: Valentía (y estupidez)

_"__Sabéis que este grupo no va a ser lo mismo sin el maldito rubio."_

La mañana procedió a la noche, pero Austin siguió sin hacer acto de presencia. El resto de la banda y Ally habían intentado mantenerse despiertos, latentes al regreso del rubio. Había sido un esfuerzo innecesario y vano, pues Austin no había vuelto. La banda, al final, fue llevada por el cansancio al mundo del sueño, y solo Ally fue capaz de quedarse despierta toda la noche. Había pasado la noche en vela, sentada en el acolchado asiento del vehículo con la cara pegada al cristal de la ventana, a la espera de la larguirucha figura de Austin. Cuando las luces del alba comenzaron a dar color al callejón donde estaban aparcados, Ally se resignó y se rindió ante la idea de que Austin no iba a volver. Retiró la cara del cristal, y tras dejar de sentir el frío de la noche en el rostro, pasó a percatarse del miedo que la invadía ante el pensamiento de que Austin no estuviera allí con ellos, bajo el mismo techo. A pesar de que todos fueran delincuentes, y muy peligrosos, Austin era el que más imponía, y por algo que Ally no llegó a entender, el que más seguridad la transmitía. Hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de la sensación de terror y fue allí, en la furgoneta, donde descubrió todo su significado. Lo vio perfectamente reflejado en las facciones de Dez, mezclado con la ansiedad, cuando él preguntó nada más despertar:

"¿Ha vuelto Austin?"

Ally, para su desgracia, negó pesarosamente con la cabeza. Elliot, ya despierto, lanzó una maldición entre dientes, mientras que Dallas, incrédulo ante la negación de Ally, asomaba la cabeza por la sucia ventana trasera de la furgoneta, solo para llevarse la misma decepción que todos sus compañeros.

"¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó Dez retóricamente, pues era claro que allí nadie tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ally también se lo estaba preguntando, su mirada perdida observando los rayos de sol pasar por la ventana. Acababa de hallar que su miedo era en parte remordimientos: ¿habría Austin desaparecido por su culpa? La última vez que lo había visto había sido después de la gran pérdida de dinero, y estaba bastante enfadado por culpa de Ally. Tragó saliva y se recostó contra el asiento, intentando olvidar esto y centrarse en el presente. En parte el presente se basaba en encontrar a Austin, pues si hay algo peor que estar secuestrada por unos delincuentes, es estar secuestrada por una banda de delincuentes sin su líder. Solo Dios sabía dónde iban a acabar con esa expedición sin la guía de Austin. Así que la urgía bastante que Austin apareciera cuanto antes, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo los remordimientos y temores con los que su corazón estaba siendo torturado. Su debate interno se vio interrumpido cuando Dez dijo:

"Debiéramos marchar. Austin mismo lo dijo: si alguna vez se ausentaba, nosotros debíamos seguir hacia delante como lo hubiéramos hecho si él estuviera entre nosotros."

Elliot y Dallas asintieron en silencio. Ally, sin embargo, más no podía estar en desacuerdo. No entendía muy bien, pero una parte muy pequeña de su subconsciente la indicaba que si dejaban allí al rubio estaban cometiendo un gran error. No sabía cómo decírselo a los demás, pues en parte ella seguía siendo un rehén, y no tenía la misma autoridad en el grupo que la que podría tener Dallas, Elliot o Dez. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener las ganas de hablar. De nada sirvió, pues al oír a Dallas comentar la siguiente oración, su corazón la comenzó a pedir a gritos que hablara.

"¿No va a haber mucha diferencia, no? Encontraremos contactos de cualquier otra manera, estoy seguro que a Austin no le costó tanto lograr los que tenía."

Nadie contestó, dado que era evidente que a Austin le había costado mucho tener una agenda tan grande de contactos para conseguir circular la droga. Pero Ally no soportaba el aire de indiferencia que había en la sala, y fue la primera en romperlo.

"¡NO! Sabéis que os va a costar encontrar los contactos, y por favor, dejad de intentar engañaros, sabéis que este grupo no va a ser lo mismo sin el maldito rubio." No se lo había planteado, pero estaba empezando a gritarles por la impaciencia que la estaban causando. Dallas, Elliot y Dez la observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Así que, si me hacéis un favor, por una vez actuar como un grupo y tomaros la molestia de buscar a Austin. Porque estoy segura, no me hace falta apostar nada, que si uno de vosotros estuviera desaparecido durante mucho tiempo y Austin estuviera aquí, él mismo hubiera planeado una manera para rescataros o encontraros."

El silencio que procedió al discurso de Ally fue uno de los más largos que la castaña había llegado a vivir. Miró los rostros de los chicos, esperando encontrar algún gesto que la indicara si su discurso había servido de algo. El único que parecía mostrar algo de sentimiento era Dez, que fruncía su entrecejo, pensando. Elliot se había dejado caer abatido, dando la razón a Ally. Dallas la escrutaba con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente analizando lo que Ally acababa de decir, buscando algún doble significado. La chica no sabía que había encontrado Dallas en su discurso, pues abrió de nuevo los ojos y la dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

"No." Dez habló, sobresaltando al resto. "No sé qué te hace pensar eso, pero nosotros no somos ni un grupo ni un equipo. Somos personas unidas por un interés que mínimamente nos llegamos a conocer. Espero con esto haber respondido a tu pregunta, y poder marchar ya de aquí. Si seguimos más tiempo aquí, lo que es más probable es que la policía nos detenga, pues nos llevan persiguiendo desde hace años sin descanso."

Sin dar más tiempo a preguntas, se levantó del suelo de la furgoneta y se colocó en el asiento del conductor. Tomó las llaves y puso en marcha la furgoneta. Dallas y Elliot se acomodaron en el suelo. Ally suspiró. Lo había intentado. Tal vez no hubiera sido el mejor argumento que pudiera haber empleado. Estaba pensando que otras palabras pudiera haber usado en lugar de las que había dicho. Su corazón no latía a la misma velocidad, se iba retardando, desde que había escuchado la sentencia de Dez. Su mente trazaba una y otra vez la silueta de los ojos castaños que llevaban apareciendo en todos sus sueños durante días. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba, solo preocupada por esos ojos. Intentó despistarse, esos ojos siempre asociados a recuerdos tan confusos que no ayudaban en esos momentos. Asomó la cabeza por el cristal, y vio el callejón donde habían estado la noche anterior negociando. Donde Austin había huido. Donde no había vuelto a ver al chico. Y justo cuando pensaba esto, juró a ver visto una mata de pelo rubio forcejeando y siendo arrastrada hacia una de las mugrosas casas que conformaban los portales del callejón. Pero era imposible… ¿cómo iba a volver Austin al callejón donde se encontraba el hombre con el que había perdido doscientos dólares? Corría el riesgo de cruzarse con él, y enfadarse aún más… A no ser que… Volvió a ver asomar la melena rubia, y las piezas de aquel puzle encajaron.

"¡Para, Dez!" Gritó histérica.

"¿Para qué? No nos va a servir de nada." Opinó el pelirrojo, que al estar atento a la carretera, no se había dado cuenta de la escena que se desarrollaba en el callejón.

"¡Que pares te he dicho!" Chilló, viendo como arrastraban a Austin por el portal, sin vida.

"Pero Ally, ¿qué pasa…?" Dez no pudo continuar preguntando, cortado por la precipitación de Ally.

La chica, dándose cuenta de que cada vez se alejaban más del callejón, tiró del freno con toda su fuerza. En respuesta, el vehículo dejó de moverse, parándose en seco, provocando un tintineo por parte de las botellas que rondaban por el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Ally no se quedó a escuchar que iba a decir Dallas. Se bajó corriendo del asiento y salió a la calle. La humedad matinal la acarició la cara, pero apenas fue consciente, acalorada como iba por las prisas. Aceleró cuando se internó en el callejón, como única compañera en su aventura el eco de sus pisadas. Paró cuando encontró el portal donde había visto a Austin por última vez. Como reivindicación de su presencia, los bordes de las paredes estaban manchados con rastros de sangre frescas, probablemente sangre de sus dedos al intentar aferrarse a cualquier lugar para que no le llevaran adentro. Dudó un instante. ¿Debía entrar en aquel antro? No tenía nadie que la pudiera ayudar a salir en caso de que no hubiera escapada posible. Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía llegar tan adelante si luego ibas a retroceder? Se armó de valor y avanzó hacia la puerta. Tropezó con algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Enredada entre sus pies, había una bolsa de plástico blanca. Ally al principio pensó que era droga, lo que era previsible estando en aquella zona. Pero a través de la materia blanca de plástico, distinguió el símbolo de un billete. Agachándose, la cogió, y estupefacta encontró los doscientos dólares que la noche anterior Austin había derrochado. Con cuidado los guardó entre su ropa, con disimulo. Tenía razón. Austin jamás se había marchado del callejón. Lo que quería era el dinero desperdiciado. Ally sonrió al sentir el bulto del dinero bajo su ropa. Ahora que tenían el dinero, solo les faltaba tener de vuelta al líder. La felicidad movió sus piernas hacia adelante, pasando por la puerta para dar a una estancia de la que apenas llegó a distinguir nada. Un velo negro se interpuso entre ella y su campo de visión, y ya familiarizada con la sensación, supo que la acababan de poner un saco en la cabeza. Una cuerda se cerró entorno a su cuello, no permitiéndola tragar saliva ni respirar. Lo último que escuchó fue:

"Al fin te tengo. Ya predije yo que contigo iba a poder disfrutar mucho." Quien quiera que estuviera hablando se acercó al oído de Ally y la susurró, amenazante: "Mucha diversión y dinero me esperan contigo, pequeña."

Ally se estremeció, pero no pudo sentir nada más, pues un golpe seco fue dado en su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Su cuerpo carente de vida cayó al suelo levantando polvo. Fue recogida por su despiadado secuestrador, que soltó una carcajada victoriosa.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 500 lectores que ya acumula esta historia por leerla! Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que ya estés mejor, y ya sabes, si estás triste siempre puedes desahogarte conmigo. No importan cuan largo sea el capítulo, si no el esfuerzo que cause el escribir este. Un saludo, La Menda.) A Isabel (¡Hola! ¿Yo, enrevesada? Si acaso algo retorcida, pero que quieres que haga, soy así. Sí, soy consciente de tu adicción a esta aberración a la escritura. Nos vemos. P.D: ¡Larga vida al día del café!) Y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Si, Austin está basado en alguien real. Si, es bastante antipático. Las noticias aquí en mi país están muy manipuladas, peros me enteré de lo de las elecciones. Lo que no sabía era el extensísimo curriculum que tiene ese presidente (ahí va la mayor ración de sarcasmo que he usado en todo el día.) Me alegro de que te libraras de esa amiga si lo único que te causaba era problemas, la verdad. E imagino que la feria esa que teníais en tu colegio iría a las mil maravillas, aunque ya me contarás. Por cierto, eres muy valiente al salir representando a toda tu clase. Yo estaría llorando de angustia. ¿Adicciones? Al café (obvio) y probablemente también soy como muy habitual a lavarme las manos constantemente. Me las suelo lavar en torno a treinta veces al día, aproximadamente. Nos vemos el jueves, La Menda.) Dato curioso: este capítulo tiene 3 versiones, y ninguna me convence. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Motivos (y más estupideces)

**¡Hola a todos! Veréis, esta semana publico el lunes, el miércoles y el domingo, así puedo subir el capítulo que no pude publicar la semana pasada. Pero la próxima semana ya volveré al horario normal, no os preocupéis.**

**No me pertenece nada, salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 10: Motivos (y más estupideces)

_"__Pero yo me quiero ir, Ally." _

Ally volvió a recuperar la consciencia. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, sólo era capaz de precisar que no la había parecido mucho. Antes de abrir los ojos, tomó un gran respiro, y el olor a suciedad y polvo inundo sus fosas nasales. ¿Adónde había dado a parar? Mientras recuperaba la curiosidad, una ola de dolor se arrastró de su cabeza a sus pies. Poco a poco no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no gritara de dolor. Ally respiró, intentando calmar el dolor. Un par de lágrimas saltaron y corrieron por sus mejillas. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. La estancia estaba en penumbra, siendo difícil distinguir nada. Una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, se vio rodeada por cajas y armarios empotrados a la pared. Estaba en un almacén. ¿Pero dónde?

"En un lugar que, si no hubieras sido tan imprudente, no hubieras acabado." La respondió una voz rasposa y cansada, que la era muy familiar.

No se preocupó en pedir disculpas por haber formulado su pregunta en voz alta, pues la había sido de mucha utilidad. El propietario de aquella voz agotada era el motivo por el que había acudido al callejón más tenebroso de todo Nueva York.

"Te equivocas." Se atrevió a replicarle. "Eres tú el motivo por el que estoy yo aquí."

"Curioso, porque eres tú el motivo por el que yo estoy aquí. Vaya coincidencia, ¿eh?"

Ally giró la cabeza para ver de donde procedía la voz. En el lado opuesto de la sala, Austin yacía contra la pared de piedra de ladrillo, amordazado. Presentaba un estado deplorable, la cara magullada y recorrida por manchas de sangre. Además, le costaba mantener uno de los dos ojos abiertos, hinchado como estaba. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar en estas condiciones, Austin no había perdido el aire altanero y orgulloso que tanto le caracterizaba. Miraba a Ally de refilón, esperando su respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan?" Preguntó el rubio, impaciente. Ally arrugó el entrecejo, no entiendo del todo la pregunta. "Imagino que habréis venido a rescatarme con un plan entre manos, ¿no?" La chica palideció, dándose cuenta de su fallo. Austin resopló, comprendiendo su más que desfavorable situación. "¿En qué día pensé que serías útil para el grupo? Eres una inútil."

Ni se molestó en contestar a la provocación de Austin, ya más que acostumbrada a aquellos tratos. Por su mente empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad posibles soluciones al problema en el que se encontraba. No tenía mucha movilidad, estando maniatada como Austin. Para poder escapar de allí necesitaría tener las piernas libres, teniéndose que quitar las mordazas. Pero ella sola no podía. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que allí había alguien más. Apartándose de la pared en la que estaba recostada, se tiró al suelo. Sacudiéndose para tomar impulso, comenzó a rodar por las baldosas. Austin, hasta ese momento absorto en observar el entorno que le rodeaba, vio a Ally rodar por los suelos. Extrañado, exclamó:

"¿¡Qué haces!? No es momento para juegos…"

Ally le chistó para que callara, pues estaba gritando y eso atraería la atención de quién quiera que fuera su secuestrador. Continuó rodando, llevándose por delante a cajas y montañas de polvo y pelusas. Tosiendo, paró cuando se topó con los pies de Austin.

"Desátame." Le ordenó.

"¡Si, corriendo! Oh, espera, es verdad. ¡Yo también tengo las manos retenidas en la espalda!"

"Date la vuelta, y comienzas desatándome las manos, así te puedo ayudar luego." Le explicó, con toda la paciencia que la quedaba.

Austin, sorprendido por la inteligencia y educación que la chica acababa de mostrar, hizo lo que le pidió. Rotó apoyándose en la pared, hasta que acabó dando la espalda a Ally. Palpó por su espalda, buscando sus manos. Ally gimió, sintiendo como las manos de Austin tocaba zonas doloridas. Tras varios minutos angustiosos, Austin dio con el nudo de la cuerda. Forcejeó y tiró de él, hasta que el nudo comenzó a aflojarse. Siguió tirando, algo más convencido una vez que este se estaba deshaciendo. Fueron unos instantes muy angustiosos, pues aunque Austin nunca lo reconoció, escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Ally cada vez que la cuerda rozaba su sensible y arañada piel lograba que su corazón latiera más rápido, con prisa por terminar la tarea. Al final la cuerda se deslizo por las muñecas de Ally, liberándola. Ambos suspiraron de puro alivio. Ally se sentó de nuevo, retorciéndose. Sin mucha dilación, desató las cuerdas de las muñecas de Austin.

"Gracias, inútil."

La dirigió un amago de sonrisa, al que Ally correspondió con otra algo tímida, alegre de que, por una vez, esa palabra no fuera un insulto.

Debían haber sabido que todo había sido demasiado fácil. Tenía que haber algún obstáculo en su carrera hacia la libertad. Y por supuesto que lo había. Representado en forma de puerta con cerrojo. En cuanto los dos consiguieron quitarse las mordazas, se abalanzaron a la salida, encontrándose una puerta de hierro cerrada con candado. Habían golpeado, forzado e, incluso, tirar un armario contra la puerta, pero seguía inamovible, para disgusto de los dos jóvenes.

"¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ, JODER!?" Gritaba Austin a la puerta, temblando de ira. Dio una última patada a la puerta y se retiró.

Se sentó junto a Ally, que hacía tiempo que había dado por sentado que de allí no iban a salir. Ella había decidido que sería mejor esperar hasta que su secuestrador considerara apropiado sacarles de allí, llevándoles a donde quiera que fuera su destino a partir de ese momento. Austin, al contrario, su impetuoso carácter no le permitía quedarse quieto sentado, pensando en su posible final. Entonces escucharon como la puerta temblaba, comenzando a abrirse. La esperanza iluminó el corazón de Ally, que no pudo evitar y gritar:

"¡Nos han venido a rescatar! ¡Nos han encontrado!"

Ally se levantó, alegre. Austin permaneció en el suelo, con una mueca de evidente decepción en el rostro.

"Conozco a ese grupo ruin y te prometo que no se han movido de la furgoneta desde que te bajaste." Ally ignoró el comentario negativo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, tuvo que reconocer que Austin tenía razón. Escuchó, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba por el rostro del chico:

"¿A qué se deben tantas alegrías, pequeña? Contenta de poderme servir de beneficio, ¿verdad?" La voz, afilada y peligrosa, resonó por toda la sala.

Ally, aterrorizada, se tiró al suelo, contra Austin. El chico, sorprendido por la cercanía que Ally mostraba en ese momento, trató de mostrarse calmado y se estiró todo lo que pudo, tapando con su figura la de la muchacha. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido y mostró una sombra recortada contra la escasa luz que venía del callejón. Ally se pegó más contra Austin, asustada ante la presencia de su atacante. Austin fue consciente, por primera vez desde hacia tiempo, de cómo su corazón se aceleraba hasta latir a la vez que el de Ally, y se propuso sacarles de allí. Ella lo había buscado hasta ese cochambroso callejón, que eran los mismísimos infiernos de aquella ciudad, y él la llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York. Era lo que debía hacer.

"Vaya, que considerado Austin, proteger a la dama. Pero tranquilo, no tendrás que protegerla durante más tiempo." Sacó una pistola de la larga cazadora negra que llevaba. Apuntó a la cabeza de Austin, sin temblar. "¿Unas últimas palabras antes de que me libre de tu molestia existencia?"

Austin mantuvo la mirada fija en la pistola con la que su vida estaba siendo amenazada. No pestañeaba, ni siquiera Ally era capaz de resaltar algún síntoma de nerviosismo en su compostura. Ella se quedó detrás de Austin, escondida bajo su ancha espalda. Aún así tenía que encogerse, dado que abultaba más de lo que esperaba. Observaba la escena tensa que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos. De repente Ally sintió un toque en su pierna. Era Austin.

"En cuanto me dispare, huye de aquí aprovechando los segundos de distracción que habrá."

"No." Le contestó Ally, enfadada por la idea de Austin. No había puesto su vida en juego para luego volverse sin el líder. "No me voy de aquí sin ti. Eres el objetivo."

"Pero yo me quiero ir, Ally."

La afirmación que Austin acababa de hacer era tan absurda que Ally ni se dignó a contestarle. Si quería irse, ¿por qué iba a dejar que le mataran? Carecía de sentido.

"Veo que las últimas palabras iban dirigidas a mi pequeña. Buena elección."

Alzó la pistola y se preparó para apretar el gatillo. El mundo se detuvo alrededor suyo. No había más sonido que el de sus respiraciones y jadeos. Austin se tensó ligeramente, preparado para recibir el tiro. Sonrió con tranquilidad y paz, como satisfecho por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. A Ally no la gustó eso. La manera en la que Austin estaba despreciando la vida era de necios, y ella se lo iba a demostrar. Pero para poder recriminarle su error (y poder salir vivos de allí, ya de paso), él debía vivir. El sonido del dedo cerrándose en torno al gatillo fue más que notable, y, Ally, movida por la misma estupidez que había hecho que Austin aceptara su muerte tan rápido, se abalanzó sobre el secuestrador. Pillado por sorpresa, disparó, errando en el blanco y dando a un envejecido armario en el que se abrió un agujero repleto de astillas. Ambos cuerpos cayeron contra la baldosa. El chico, debajo de Ally, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo al caer. No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, pues había logrado detener al hombre bajo su peso, le atestó varios puñetazos en la cara hasta que sintió como su nariz cedía, rota por todas las agresiones que había sufrido. Ally se levantó del suelo y se limpió las manos sucias con la sangre del chico en su pantalón. Miró a un lado, donde yacía el hombre. Estaba encapuchado, no dejándoles ver su identidad. Respiraba con dificultad, y de vez en cuando tosía ruidosamente. Todavía estaba consciente, y no tardaría en levantarse. Ally se volvió hacia Austin, que había presenciado la pelea como un mero espectador. El chico la aplaudió. Ally hizo una reverencia, siguiéndole el juego. Hubieran seguido así de no haber escuchado el fatigoso gemido del hombre intentando incorporarse.

"¡Vámonos!"

Le tendió la mano. Austin se incorporó. Huyeron de allí cojeando y maldiciendo el dolor que sentían, pero vivos. Cuando doblaron la esquina y salieron del oscuro callejón, Ally sintió la euforia corriendo por sus venas. Aceleró hacia la furgoneta, adelantando a Austin. Iba dando vueltas, y gritando palabras sin sentido. Austin negó con la cabeza ante su carácter infantil. Sin embargo, su interior estaba cada vez más fascinado por ella, preguntándose como todavía podía estar tan feliz después de todo lo sucedido. Le gustaría poder estar brincando de felicidad por aquellas destartaladas calles, pero lo único que logró fue sentir como los latidos de su corazón aceleraban al ver a Ally girarse y clavar su mirada en él. Caminó más rápido. Por desgracia, su alegría era contagiosa, comentó para sí mismo Austin mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver tropezar a Ally.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a esas 600 personas que han invertido su tiempo en leer esto, sinceramente. ¡Muchas gracias! Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué esperabas de Dez? Son solo bandidos, lo que buscan es salvarse la vida, no salvar vidas. En fin, tu historia fue lo que se denomina… interesante. Un precioso ejemplo de cómo la gente te estafa. Yo me hubiera quedado en el cine hasta que me hubieran devuelto el dinero. Sí, soy así de insistente. Pero me alegro de que al menos la historia acabara bien y no pasarais una tarde aburrida. Si no ya sí que sería una tarde más que nefasta para vosotros. No, no me han pasado situaciones similares. Soy muy torpe y me choco contra todo tipo de obstáculos, pero hasta ese punto no. Me gustaría tener un recuerdo así, por cierto. Me pasaría un buen rato riéndome solo con pensarlo. Abrazos desde España.) A Isabel (¡Hey! Todo lo que escribo te parece genial, me pregunto si alguna vez me dirás que da asco (esperando sentada a que llegue ese día.) Espero que ya dejaras de pensar que Austin es un capullo. Pobre hombre, ¿no tiene bastante ya con parecerse a alguien con muy mal humor? No le agreguemos como adjetivo capullo. Nos vemos mañana, y espero que traigas el oro en botella. Espero… (voz tenebrosa.) ¡Mañana hablamos, en esa maravilla de clase en la que estamos!) Y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Dad a Dez una oportunidad, hombre. Actúa por instinto. No por corazón. A eso se debe lo que hizo. ¡Bien, felicidades por el resultado de la feria! Y felicidades por esa bonita anécdota sobre como chocaste a una moto contra una puerta. Es fabulosa. El cariño que te tiene esa profesora sobrepasa límites humanos. Es un cariño tan sumamente raro que no se suele ver a menudo. Bueno, no se ve nunca. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿por qué te odia tanto? Pagaría un billete de avión hasta allí solo para preguntárselo. ¿Cómo me imagino que eres? Por lo que me has dicho, eres bajita y tienes los ojos de un color muy oscuro, casi negro (si mal no recuerdo.) Imagino que serás de pelo moreno y liso. Sí, eso me parece una descripción que se aproxima a mi idea de cómo eres. Lo siento si la descripción es penosa, hay que tener en cuenta que no son mi fuerte. Has acertado bastante en mi descripción. Cabello ondulado, no mucho. Eso sí, te reto a adivinar mi color de pelo. Es complicado, ¿eh? Quedas advertida. Nos vemos el domingo, La Menda.) Pregunta para lograr una dedicatoria (solo va a haber una en toda esta historia.) ¿Cuál es la primera palabra que os viene a la cabeza cuando me leéis? La que más gracia me haga se lleva la dedicatoria. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	11. Capítulo 10: Preguntas

**¡Hola a todos! Preguntas, respuestas y menciones al final del capítulo. Me dieron dos respuestas a mi pregunta, y me gustaron bastante, así que haré dos dedicatorias, una por capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 10: Preguntas

_"__Depende."_

Desde aquel momento, algo cambió. No era algo que pudieras percibir por la vista, pero probablemente si te dejabas guiar por la intuición te percatarías de ello inmediatamente. Por primera vez desde que había sido secuestrada, Ally sintió una sensación de familiaridad. Fue lo que le alertó de que sentía que aquellos bandidos comenzaban a formar parte de su vida diaria. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Pero la daba igual, pues no es que fuera algo que la incomodara. Y todo esto sucedió en cuanto Austin la dejó de mirar despectivamente. Comenzó a tratarla como un ser humano, con el mismo respeto que el que ella había utilizado para tratarle a él desde el principio. La seguía mirando, pero esta vez con fascinación. Ally no comprendía muy bien a qué se debía esto, pero prefirió no preguntar. Si Austin se lo quería decir, lo haría por su propio pie. Ally comenzaba a tener una idea del carácter de Austin, y si algo tenía claro de esto, es que era muy independiente y no le gustaba ser atosigado.

Un ejemplo del cambio que había ocurrido era la escena que se estaba produciendo en la furgoneta. Todavía no habían salido de Nueva York, decidiendo quedarse unos días más para disfrutar de los bares de copas de allí. Habían salido a pasar la noche a uno de ellos, y tras varias copas habían vuelto al vehículo a descansar. Estaban riendo a carcajadas porque, al entrar, Dez había tropezado con su propio pie y había caído contra el freno. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde esto, pero no podían dejar de reír mientras uno a uno iban cayendo dormidos. Era un ambiente muy distendido, y Ally se planteó si alguna vez sería capaz de vivir para siempre así. Porque su situación no parecía tener una escapatoria fácil. La habían secuestrado para utilizar sus habilidades interpretando, y nunca mencionaban dejarla libre de nuevo. Ally comenzaba a considerar lo que ocurrió en el callejón como un reclutamiento, pues tenía bastantes más privilegios que un secuestrado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, al principio no querían secuestrarla a ella. ¿A quién esperaban poder retener? Esa pregunta la persiguió los primeros días hasta que logró olvidarse de ella. Pero ahora regresaba, y carcomía la cabeza de Ally para que buscara posibles respuestas. ¿Quién podría parecerse tanto a Ally que pudiera confundirse por ella? Dio varias vueltas en el rincón que la habían cedido para dormir. ¿Quién hubiera ocupado su lugar en aquel grupo? ¿Por qué ella y no Ally? Las cuestiones se acumulaban en su interior, y llegaron a un punto en que la angustiaba el solo hecho de pensar. Acalorada por lo que estaba pasando, decidió salir afuera. Tal vez algo de aire fresco consiguiera aclararla las ideas. Esquivando los cuerpos extendidos por los suelos, alcanzó la puerta. Salió, y una ráfaga de viento nocturno la acarició el rostro sonrojado. No sabía qué hacer. No la apetecía dar un paseo, apenas conocía la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor y optó por la opción más descabellada. Usando varios soportes, se encaramó a la furgoneta. Se sentó en el techo, acomodándose, y miró la luna, gobernando con su luz sobre todas las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Suspiró y se concentró en observar ese espectáculo.

Pasó un buen rato solo mirando a la luna. El pelo era movido por el viento, sus ropas inútiles a la hora de frenar el frío procedente del aire. Pero Ally ni se inmutó. Estaba hechizada por la luna, en quien estaba volcando todas sus preocupaciones en una sola mirada. Un toque en su hombro la despertó de su hechizo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, inútil?" La chica no tuvo que girarse para saber quien se había subido al techo de la furgoneta. Solo alguien la llamaba por un apodo. "Creí que te habías marchado." Ally detectó algo de temor en esa oración.

"Tal vez me habría marchado, si la luna no fuera tan digna de observar." Le contestó sin retirar la vista del círculo plateado que alumbraba el horizonte.

"¿Por qué te has subido aquí arriba?"

"Para pensar tranquilamente."

"Puedes pensar tranquilamente en la furgoneta también. Es más, no pasarás tanto frío como aquí." Argumentó Austin, mientras se dejaba caer junto a Ally. Mirándola fijamente, siguió con su interrogatorio. "¿Y qué te trae tantos quebraderos de cabeza?"

"¿Qué más te da?" Preguntó, sorprendida por el interés que Austin mostraba en ella. "No es nada importante." Contestó, restándole importancia.

Austin enarcó una ceja, no dispuesto a conformarse con esa contestación. Ally vio eso como una oportunidad. El chico estaba pidiendo a gritos que le preguntara. No podía desperdiciar semejante momento. Se giró, clavando su mirada en sus ojos castaños. Tragó saliva, y le preguntó:

"¿A quién quería secuestrar? Sé que yo no era a quién queríais secuestrar."

Austin desvió la mirada, midiendo con que palabras iba a responder o si siquiera debía responder. Pasaron varios minutos en los que lo único que se escuchó fue el golpeteo del viento contra los cristales de la furgoneta. Ally sonreía triunfante. Había logrado por primera vez dejar a Austin sin palabras.

"No hace falta que contestes, era solo curiosidad." Repuso cuando Austin estaba tardando demasiado en dar una respuesta.

"No, no, no." La contestó el chico. "Tu curiosidad es buena. Ser curioso y perspicaz es básico si quieres ser un buen delincuente."

"¿Pero ella era más curiosa y perspicaz que yo?" Preguntó, incapaz de comprender por qué alguien sería mejor para su puesto. O por qué Austin era incapaz de dar una respuesta a su pregunta. Entonces se le ocurrió otra posibilidad. "¿Era mejor actriz que yo, no?" Austin permaneció en silencio. "¿Es eso, cierto?"

"¡NO, CALLA POR FAVOR!" Explotó Austin ante el exceso de preguntas. Contuvo todas aquellas que estaban luchando por salir a la luz y esperó a la contestación que Austin la debía.

El chico sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora una cajetilla de tabaco. Sacó un cigarro, lo situó entre sus labios y guardó la cajetilla. Tomó un mechero y lo encendió. Dio una gran bocanada de humo y dejó que poco a poco el humo saliera de sus labios. El olor a tabaco les rodeó. Ally respiró aquella fragancia, intentado olvidar todos aquellos enigmas. Era obvio que Austin no sabía las respuestas.

"Empezaré contestando las preguntas de las que estoy seguro saber las respuestas" Tomó otra bocanada. "No, no era mejor actriz que tú. Eres bastante buena actuando, he de reconocer que me sorprendiste." Ally se ruborizó ante el cumplido, aceptándolo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Probablemente fuera mejor que tú en muchas cosas, pero a ti casi no te conozco, así que no te puedo asegurar eso." Austin tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, evocando viejos recuerdos.

No dijo más durante un tiempo, y Ally supuso que sería la manera de Austin de cederla el turno de palabra para preguntarle algo más. Pensó en alguna pregunta que le diera pistas sobre la persona.

"¿La conozco?"

Otro maldito silencio pasó después de su pregunta. Ally estaba ávida de información, y se podía ver en como esperaba, sin hacer un solo ruido, a lo que Austin fuera a decir. El tiempo de la noche se iba consumiendo, lentamente, al igual que el cigarrillo que Austin estaba tomando. A Ally se la estaba haciendo eterna la espera, y cada vez la costaba más ocultar su impaciencia.

"Quizás." Dijo Austin al cabo de un rato.

Había sido una respuesta tan escueta y corta que Ally juró que Austin no había dicho nada. Supo que había hablado porque acababa de retirar el cigarro de su boca.

"¿Quizás?" Replicó, decepcionada. "¿Para que la querías? ¿La querías retener como a mí? Si la conozco no permitiré que te acerques a ella."

"La quiero, todavía." Murmuró, Austin. "No, no la quería retener. Pero llegaste tú, y me hiciste ver que faltaba una pieza para completar este complicado puzle de personalidades que somos esta banda. Si la conocieras… bueno, ¿qué digo? Seguro que ni te importa lo que te acabo de decir. La vas a mantener a una buena distancia de mi."

Ally vio la desesperanza pintada en sus duras facciones, y la curiosidad aumentó. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? La tristeza cayó sobre los dos, y Austin no comentó más, quizás creyendo que había dicho demasiado. La chica se sintió mal por lo que había dicho antes. No conocía la importancia que esa persona tenía para Austin, y a lo mejor le hacía daño si se interponía entre los dos. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez… todo aquello no era más que una mentira, y Austin pretendía dañar a esa persona tanto como había herido a Ally. Y si esa era su idea, no iba a ser Ally quien le ayudara a llevarla a cabo. No sabiendo muy bien que decir, dejó que el silencio se instalara entre los dos.

"Sé lo que estás pensando." Interrumpió Austin. Ally se volvió, no entendiendo a que se refería. "Piensas que estoy mintiendo." Atónita, Ally abrió los ojos como platos. Los labios de Austin, sujetando el cigarro, se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. "Ya me ha pasado más veces. Siempre pienso que alguien me podría entender… pero todos son un saco de perjuicios. Y aquí, sentada a mi lado, estás tú. Una prueba más de lo podrida que está la sociedad. En fin, te dejo. Imagino que hasta te habrá molestado que he subido aquí." Ally negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo habían llegado a ese punto en la conversación. En realidad, la había resultado agradable tener algo de conversación civilizada con Austin. "No mientas. A mí también me habría molestado si irrumpieras de repente en un momento en el que quiero estar solo."

Suspirando, se levantó del techo. Tiró el cigarrillo lejos, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estaba evidentemente frustrado. Ally vio como Austin se bajaba de la furgoneta y no era capaz de hacer nada para pararlo. Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer. No podía irse ahora, justo cuando acababa de abrirla las puertas a un misterio tan grande. Pero se encontró paralizada en su asiento, no sabiendo muy bien que decirle para lograr que se quedara. Era evidente que Austin había respondido a aquellas preguntas por algún motivo, pero Ally no alcanzaba ver cuál. Se dio cuenta de que Austin la había echado en cara muchas cosas, reprochándole todos los problemas de una sociedad en la que ella tan solo formaba parte. Tenía que haberse defendido. Y justo ahora, cuando Austin se estaba marchando, millones de argumentos venían a su mente. Deseó podérselos haber dicho. Aunque a lo mejor todavía podía decírselo.

"¡AUSTIN!" Gritó. Se dio cuenta de que la daba igual que no la escuchara. Lo único que quería era desahogarse. Pero la suerte estuvo de su parte cuando una cabeza con pelo rubio revuelto asomó por el borde del techo. "Depende." Y sonrió.

Para cualquiera hubiera sido una palabra simple, incluso superflua e inútil en el contexto en el que se encontraban. Pero para Austin fue como una gota de lluvia en medio de un seco desierto. Probablemente lo mejor que le habían dicho en años. Y había salido de la boca de la "inútil", quien le albergaba muchas sorpresas posteriores.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los 700 lectores que acumula ya la historia, y gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me hace gracia tu interpretación del motivo por el que Austin iba a dejar que le mataran. Es…. Bueno, mejor no digo nada y así te mantengo con la intriga. Solo te digo que se aleja bastante de esa idea. ¡Bien, acerté cuando te describí! Mi pelo no es castaño exactamente. Se aproxima cada vez a un tono rojizo/caoba. Te dije que era complicado de acertar. No pasa nada si el comentario es corto, sueles compensarlo enseguida porque enseguida te pasa algo interesante y me lo cuentas en el próximo comentario. En eso te envidio. ¿Por qué tu vida es más fascinante que la mía? Nos vemos el miércoles, La Menda.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ally ya se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte, como puedes ver. Conozco el grupo System of a Down, y su música no me gusta nada. Soy más pop rock, rock y si eso algo de punk (pero muy suave.) Te imagino intentado cantar las canciones, que algunas están en el idioma de donde proceden (creo que son albanos o así, pero ni me acuerdo.) Mereces un premio solo por intentarlo. Un abrazo, nos vemos el miércoles.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	12. Capítulo 11: Las Vegas

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones y tal al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 11: Las Vegas

_"__Yo me quiero ir… de verdad."_

A la mañana siguiente Ally se levantó con el vehículo entero vibrando. Miró a un lado, confusa, y encontró a Dez conduciendo, que la dirigió una mirada como buenos días. Miró a través de la ventana, justo cuando pasaron por un cartel que leía: "Nevada." Intuyendo las ideas del grupo, se dirigirían a Las Vegas. Se incorporó, y vio como desde atrás la entregaban un vaso. Observó que contenía un líquido parduzco, y comprendió que era: café con leche. Habían conseguido leche. Al fin habían dado una utilidad al dinero que habían obtenido. Aún estaba empezando a sorber el café cuando la pasaron otra cosa. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, no daba crédito a sus ojos: era una galleta. Su estómago rugió ante la presencia de la dulce comida, y sin pensarlo demasiado la comió. Se sintió infinitamente mejor una vez que hubo comido algo después de tantos días sin probar bocado. Pero ahí no acabó el milagro del día. Terminando su café estaba cuando la dieron el paquete entero de galletas. La chica se giró, no pudiendo contener la curiosidad de quien estaba siendo el alma generosa que compartía con ella su desayuno. Al otro lado, apoyado contra su asiento y bebiendo de un vaso de café el doble de grande que el de ella, estaba Austin. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ally le estaba observando, dejó de beber para centrarse en ella.

"¿Me has cedido tu paquete de galletas?" Preguntó Ally mientras comía otra.

"Depende."

Ally sonrió, entendiendo inmediatamente a que hacía referencia Austin. Austin parecía estar de mejor humor que la noche anterior, apreció Ally. Bueno, si se fijara algo más se daría cuenta de que todos en conjunto estaban más alegres que desde hacía unos días. Dallas y Elliot se repartían las últimas gotas del brebaje mientras se reían con los recuerdos que probablemente les traía la ciudad a la que se dirigían. Ally se volvió hacia Dez, que estaba apartado del grupo, teniendo que realizarle una pregunta:

"Dez, ¿por qué nos vamos a Las Vegas? Yo quería regresar a Miami."

"Chica, eres demasiado inocente a veces. La cantidad de dinero que se esconde tras las paredes de los edificios de Las Vegas es incontable. Al igual que el número de casinos." Ally entendió al fin que iban a hacer en la ciudad. "Y no volveremos a Miami hasta que nos aseguremos de que no nos vas a dejar abandonados en cuanto pisemos el lugar."

Asintió, comprendiendo los motivos, pues eran bastante lógicos. Aunque esa pequeña duda que tuvo sobre si abandonaría de inmediato aquel grupo la hizo percatarse de que Dez quizás se equivocara con lo que acababa de decir. Pero no se molestó en corregirle. Se acostó contra el asiento y siguió engullendo galleta tras galleta, no preocupándose por los modales que sus padres tanto habían procurado inculcarla. Después de todo, ¿qué importaban los modales cuando estaba a punto de ir a la ciudad del pecado con un grupo de delincuentes?

Lograron aparcar en un callejón tras tener que apartar a muchas prostitutas que reposaban en el suelo a la espera de un nuevo cliente al que pillar. Cuando vieron la furgoneta y la cabeza de los chicos sonrieron con sus enormes labios operados y maquillados: hoy ganarían mucho dinero. Pero entonces la cabeza de Ally asomó por la ventana del copiloto y mató todas las ilusiones que las mujeres se habían creado. Se estiró, cansada tras el largo viaje que había ocupado todo el día. Ahora la noche estaba cerniéndose sobre la luminosa ciudad, el cielo tiñéndose lentamente de azul oscuro. Las estrellas comenzaban a puntear en el manto oscuro, intentado robar algo de protagonismo a las luces artificiales de los pisos y atracciones.

"Hoy solo vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, así recordamos este lugar." Les ordenó Dez.

El resto asintió, conformes con tener otro día más para disfrutar sin tener que hacer actividades ilícitas. Se repartieron algunas cazadoras para abrigarse, pues comenzaba a refrescar debido a la noche. Ally ya se había acostumbrado a compartir la ropa con los chicos. Tenían una bolsa repleta de prendas que habían ido recolectando a lo largo de sus años en las sombras de la legalidad. La entregaron una cazadora de cuero, bastante cálida. Se envolvió en ella y salió a la calle, que como ya tenía predicho, hacía más frío de lo habitual. Tras ella salieron el resto de los integrantes de la banda. Ally les fue contando hasta que se encontró con que faltaba el más irritante de todos: Austin.

"¿Y Austin?"

"No se encuentra muy bien." Respondió no muy convencido Dallas.

"Si, después de tanto tiempo sin comer le sienta mal tener un desayuno completo." Respaldó la explicación de Dallas Elliot.

Ninguno de los dos parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Ally ignoró esto. La preciosa combinación de colores que relucía al final del callejón en el que habían parado lograron hacerla olvidar sus primeros temores.

"Guau."

"Si, venga, ¿a qué esperamos? Déjanos que te guiemos por la ciudad, ya hemos estado más veces aquí." Dijo Dez, aprovechando que Ally estaba distraída.

La tomaron por los brazos, alejándola de la furgoneta y de Austin, e internándose en el mundo del vicio y la adicción que suponía Las Vegas.

Llevaban horas caminando y Ally empezaba a sentir sus pies doloridos arrastrarse por el pavimento de la calle. Intentó fingir que estaba bien, pues los chicos estaban aguantando muy bien el paseo mientras que, de vez en cuando, ingerían una copa cuando paraban en un bar cercano. Pero ella no podía evitar dejar su pensamiento vagar hasta la furgoneta, donde Austin estaba reposando. Sabía que el resto de sus acompañantes no estaban tan molestos por el tema porque el alcohol ya controlaba sus mentes desde hacia tiempo, pero ella tan solo había bebido algo de agua en el primer bar en el que pararon. A pesar de que sabía que Austin estaba perfectamente y que en caso de problemas él era el más indicado para apañárselas solo, tenía la sensación de que esta vez no sería así. Cuando entraron en el vigésimo bar de la noche, ya siendo madrugada, Ally no pudo soportarlo más. Se había percatado de que estaban recorriendo el camino de vuelta desde hacía un rato, pues algunos carteles los recordaba perfectamente. Mientras los chicos realizaban su pedido habitual de bebidas, Ally les ignoraba, mirando la puerta con aire melancólico, no pudiendo esperar a salir por ella. Todavía no se había preguntado a que se debía sus preocupaciones, pero desde que había sacado a Austin de aquel lío no podía evitar sentir que debía cuidar de él. Vio a los chicos beber y engullir la botella de licor que habían pedido, y tomo una decisión. Acercándose a Dallas, el más sobrio de los tres, le susurró:

"Me voy a la furgoneta, no me encuentro bien."

El chico, demasiado ocupado en sentir su garganta vibrar ante la locura que llevaba el alcohol, se limitó a asentir torpemente con la cabeza. Ally agradeció al alcohol su eficacia, y salió por la puerta del bar sin dar más explicaciones. Afuera, la ciudad estallaba de vida. Miles de personas pasaban por las aceras disfrutando del lujo y la superficialidad que Las Vegas transmitía. Ally, fijándose en los carteles a su alrededor, logró recordar cuales había visto en su camino de ida. Siguiendo uno que le era familiar, bajó la acera, a contracorriente de todas aquellas personas que buscaban llegar al centro, repleto de casinos y discotecas. Estoica pasó las barreras humanas. Fue contando las señales luminosas hasta que, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se topó con el callejón donde la furgoneta estaba aparcada. La luz seguía encendida, tal como la habían dejado. A lo mejor se equivocaba y Austin estaba perfectamente. Pero el escaso movimiento de la furgoneta fue lo que alertó a Ally de que sus suposiciones no podían estar tan alejadas de la realidad. Era imposible que Austin estuviera dormido a esas horas. Y muchos menos si le dolía la cabeza y habiéndose dejado la luz encendida. Con paso seguro se adentró en el callejón, ya muerto y oscuro, pues todas las prostitutas habían salido para ofrecer sus servicios durante la noche. Llamó a la puerta de la furgoneta. El silencio más absoluto fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Volvió a llamar, intentando sacudir la furgoneta ya de paso. Silencio. Un ruido se escuchó, rompiendo aquella escena carente de sonido. Prestando más atención, se percató de que sonaba como un gemido. Y procedía de dentro de la furgoneta. Atemorizada, tiró del manillar de la puerta hasta que se abrió por culpa de su desesperación.

"Al fin…" La voz queda de Austin resonó en la estancia.

Ally giró la cabeza, pero no encontró al impertinente rubio por ninguna parte. Lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue del olor tan tremendo a sangre que salía de cada rincón de la habitación. Pasó a la parte de atrás del vehículo, removiendo todo con precipitación, a la espera de la aparición del muchacho. Sus pies dieron con algo duro y grande. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con algo que jamás olvidaría. Esa imagen quedó grabada en su mente para siempre, y hoy en día, en sus peores pesadillas, seguía apareciendo.

"¿Austin?" Preguntó con voz ahogada Ally.

"Adiós…"

Austin estaba tumbado en el suelo, rezagado. De sus muñecas salía un hilo de sangre que poco a poco iba rodeándole, creando un charco. El chico estaba hecho un ovillo contra la pared, mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. ¿Esperando a qué?, se preguntó Ally. El rubio se giró para mirar a su muñeca, comprobando que seguía sangrando con una mueca de disgusto. Y entonces Ally comprendió. Esperando a desangrarse.

"¡No!"

Se tiró de rodillas al lado del chico. Levantó su muñeca cortada, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo. Austin dejó que Ally hiciera lo que quisiera, estaba ya demasiado cansado para resistirse.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó, intentando hacer coincidir su mirada con la de Austin.

"Porque yo me quiero ir de aquí, Ally." Fue la contestación simple y llana del chico.

Y Ally comprendió por primera vez lo complejo que Austin podía llegar a ser. Esa frase no era la primera que la escuchaba salir de la boca de él. La había dicho antes, cuando estaban en ese almacén sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Ally la había malinterpretado. Creyó que Austin lo que quería era marcharse de allí, de aquella prisión. No de la prisión más grande de todas, de la que solo hay una escapada y no hay un viaje de regreso: la vida. No podía ser cierto, ¿no? Austin era demasiado enérgico, orgulloso, impetuoso… como para quererse marchar sin haber dejado una marca en la historia. Por fin Austin osó levantar su cabeza, mostrando un rostro pálido y cansado. La chica miró en sus ojos, buscando el tono acerado que solían tener. Sin embargo, vio un agujero negro de vulnerabilidad y sufrimiento. Negó con la cabeza. No lo iba a tolerar. Nadie iba a morir estando ella presente. Soltando la muñeca de Austin, tomó el pañuelo que llevaba y lo envolvió sin muchas ceremonias alrededor de su muñeca, intentando frenar la hemorragia.

"No, no, no…" Dijo Austin, su voz apenas un murmullo. "Yo me quiero ir… de verdad." Intentó apartar las manos de Ally, pero por una vez ella era mucho más fuerte que él.

"Vas a vivir." Le aseguró Ally, empezando a hartarse de la debilidad mostrada por Austin. "Aunque solo sea para molestarme con las incógnitas de tu vida y de este grupo, pero vivirás."

Mientras se levantaba para buscar algo de agua con lo que desinfectar las heridas y papel, juró ver como los labios de Austin se curvaban en una sonrisa ante su última frase. Ally lo sabía. No podía querer irse tan pronto. Después de todo, era Austin. Y Austin no se rendía sin haber incordiado todo lo que podría haber incordiado.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias a las 800 personas que han leído esto! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que no dieras tus ahorros en una apuesta sobre de qué color es mi pelo, porque es cuan caoba puede llegar a ser caoba. Leyendo lo que hiciste en el cumpleaños de tu sobrino, lo único que pude pensar: que pereza. Además, los niños se me dan fatal, me odian. No he leído ni visto Las ventajas de ser un marginado. Estoy esperando a hacerme con el libro, porque las películas no me suelen gustar (bajo ninguna circunstancia.) Por cierto, espero que ya estés mejor de tu resfriado. Sobre tu pregunta, lo primero que hago nada más levantarme es escuchar música. Suele ser 5SOS, pues tienen mucha energía y animan. Espero leerte el domingo, La Menda.) Y a Isabel (¡Hey! ¿Austin, cogiéndole cariño a Ally? Déjame un momento mientras la risa se me va pasando. Me hace tanta gracia la gente positiva… Bueno, me conoces de sobra como para decir que soy bastante pesimista. Oye, un error como otro cualquiera. Te equivocas en un problema de matemáticas, secuestras a alguien por error… no hay tanta diferencia. Nos vemos mañana, mientras apuesto un par de quinielas con la suerte que tengo. P.D: ¡Viva la adicción a la cafeína!) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	13. Capítulo 12: Besos

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, veréis, hoy es para mí un día muy especial, porque tal dos de noviembre del 2013 empecé una de las relaciones personales que más me han durado…**

**¡Sí, estoy de aniversario! ¡Llevo un año de relación con Fanfiction y sus historias!**

**Ha sido una maravilla de año, y para celebrarlo publicaré hoy este capítulo y, además, un one-shot que espero que os guste. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todo aquel que me ha acompañado en esta aventura literaria, y espero seguir manteniendo vuestra compañía durante mucho tiempo.**

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 12: Besos

_"__¿Cuándo vas a rendirte?"_

_"__Nunca."_

Ally nunca había sentido tal desesperación ante una situación. Era desolador que la persona cuya vida estás intentando salvar hiciera todos los esfuerzos por destrozarla. Ya era la tercera vez que Austin desataba el vendaje improvisado que estaba formando alrededor de sus cortes para frenar la hemorragia. Se giró para buscar más telas para usar como vendaje. Cuando volvió hacia Austin para continuar vendándole el brazo, vio como se estaba quitando la tela. Cada vez tiraba con menos fuerzas, el agotamiento invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Cansada, dio un golpe a la mano de Austin. El chico, apenas sintiendo el dolor que normalmente debiera haber sentido cuando le hubieran dado un manotazo, apartó la mano lentamente. Ally suspiró, empezando a resignarse, aunque todavía estaba decidida a intentarlo una vez más.

"¿Cuándo vas a rendirte?" Le preguntó Austin, evidentemente cansado.

Ally entendió que con sus palabras Austin la estaba retando. Estaba esperando a que ella se diera por vencida. Algo en su interior la dijo que debía demostrar a Austin que ella podía ser también tan obcecada como él, o incluso más.

"Nunca." Afirmó.

"Eso ya lo veremos…" añadió Austin, pensativo.

Tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos y comenzó a vendar por cuarta vez el brazo magullado del chico. Aplicó la máxima fuerza que pudo al envolver el pañuelo alrededor del brazo de Austin. Se aseguró de que Austin estuviera entretenido mirando su reloj antes de atar el nudo más complicado del que tuvo recuerdo. Se levantó del sucio suelo para admirar su trabajo. La sangre había dejado de fluir por el suelo, y Austin lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al pañuelo y tirar de él sin obtener ningún resultado. Lo había logrado, acababa de demostrar que era más tozuda que Austin.

Después se limitó a limpiar el suelo y a acomodar a Austin en el colchón. El chico, agradecido a pesar de que no lo mostrara, fue quedándose dormido. Cuando la furgoneta lucía algo más limpia, usó el resto del agua para limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de Austin. Cuando acabó, se retiró del suelo, admirando la higiene que la sala mostraba. Austin dormía hecho un ovillo con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz y satisfecha de haberle salvado, y no podía esperar a que se despertara para poder restregarle en la cara como había sido más cabezota que él. Ahora que la tensión se había disuelto, sintió el sueño invadirla. Pasó a la parte de delante de la furgoneta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Se recostó contra este, sintiendo como todos los nervios que había pasado la estaban haciendo mella. Sus párpados fueron cayendo. Poco a poco iba sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la ventana del coche. Abrió los ojos, algo malhumorada porque acababan de interrumpir lo que prometía una buena jornada de descanso. Seguramente eran Dez, Dallas y Elliot, que ya habrían vuelto de su paseo por Las Vegas. Empujó la puerta, para encontrarse con una figura que, desde luego, no esperaba encontrarse allí a esas horas.

"¿John?" Preguntó, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, y en parte, alegría. Al fin ocurría algo bueno después de tantas desgracias.

El chico estaba afuera, su silueta recortada por las luces de colores de la ciudad. Lucía una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción. Sus ojos azules fríos se iluminaron al cruzarse con los de Ally.

"¿Si, Ally? ¿No te alegras verme?"

"Sí, claro, como no… Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Miró en su rostro, a la espera de alguna respuesta. Sin embargo en lo que se fijó fue en la enorme marca amoratada que recorría su rostro, empezando por la nariz. "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Inconscientemente, dirigió sus manos a su cara, acariciando sus cicatrices.

"Conozco la furgoneta de esta banda de sobra, no sería la primera vez que vengo aquí a negociar. Y, claro, si ellos estaban aquí, tú también." La explicó mientras se estremecía bajo su tacto. La chica, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo ademán de apartar las manos. Sin embargo, John sostuvo sus manos y las devolvió a donde estaban originalmente. "Me gusta la suavidad de tus manos." Ally se sonrojó, pero no retiró las manos de sus mejillas. "Fue una pelea sin importancia, la verdad. Solo que la herida es bastante llamativa."

Asintió, algo más tranquila de que John estuviera bien. Sintiendo que aquel era un momento cercano, para romper el hielo, se permitió deslizar sus manos hasta atrapar las de John. Ambos sonrieron, no necesitando palabras en ese momento.

"Me alegro de que estés bien." Dijo tiempo después.

"¿Por qué no llamaste?"

"No nos conocíamos apenas."

"Ni ahora, pero mira a qué distancia estamos." La argumentó con picardía.

Tuvo que darle la razón. Ella seguía sentada en el lugar del piloto, quitándose algo de altura y siendo aún más pequeña que John. Y, sin embargo, una sola persona lograba que pensamientos opuestos chocaran, creando cortocircuitos en su interior. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. No lo conocía de nada. Pero quería conocerlo. Quería que dejara de ser un desconocido para ella. Sus ojos azules… tan solo eran un enorme océano por ser explorado. Buceó hasta perderse en su mirada, no siendo capaz de tocar fondo.

"Dime Ally, ¿qué esperas de mí?"

La pregunta era tan simple, pero a la vez tan compleja. Ally podría haber respondido a la pregunta sin dudar un segundo, pero implicaría dejar al descubierto su lado más vulnerable. Y ella no sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

"No sé…" contestó en su un susurro. "No sé qué decirte."

"¿Quieres que te ayuda a responderla?" Se ofreció John, que sin haber escuchado el tren de pensamientos que recorrían la cabeza de Ally, ya sabía perfectamente que iba a responder.

La chica asintió, todavía intentado encontrarse dentro de aquella inmensidad azul. John se inclinó y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de la muchacha. Había sido un gesto demasiado fugaz como para haber sentido nada, pero estaba equivocada. Su cuerpo vibraba en excitación, necesitaba saber cómo era tener durante más tiempo sus labios encima de los de ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarró el cuello de la chaqueta vaquera que John llevaba y tiró de él. Sus labios se unieron. La chica saboreó cada momento que pasaron juntos. El sabor a tabaco era más que presente en sus labios, pero era perfecto. Cuando se separaron por necesidad de oxígeno, la atmósfera estaba repleta de toda la energía que desprendían.

"Ha sido…"

"¿Tú qué haces aquí?" Les interrumpió el momento una voz irritante.

Asomando la cabeza por encima del asiento, Austin presenciaba todo lo sucedido entre Ally y John. La chica comprendió por la expresión de repugnancia del rubio, que había visto todo lo ocurrido, desde la entrada de John hasta cuando se habían besado. Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras, no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Austin, empezando a impacientarse.

Había recuperado algo del color de la cara, y con ella, la arrogancia y la prepotencia. Su boca se curvaba con disgusto, aunque solo estaba mirando a John, lo que logró calmar a Ally. John fue a hablar cuando Austin le cortó:

"No, no me preguntes sobre mi estado de salud. Estaba perfectamente hasta que apareciste por mi furgoneta. Así que, si no te molesta, vete de aquí." La ironía enmascaraba la furia que empezaba a correr por las venas de Austin.

John no parecía capaz de moverse de allí, pues había acudido en busca de la muchacha solo para poder hablar con ella, y no quería marcharse sin haber charlado. Austin apretó los puños, dispuesto a recurrir a la violencia si era necesario para echarle de allí. John, suspirando pesaroso, se dispuso a marcharse. Pero la indignación de Ally empezaba a ser más grande que la ira de Austin, así que solo para molestarle un poco y demostrarle que él no era quién para mandarla en su vida, tiró de la chaqueta de John solo para plantarle un último beso de despedida. John se marchó de allí con paso tambaleante, demasiado feliz como para mantener su postura orgullosa que le caracterizaba. Ally no cerró la puerta hasta que la figura de John fue tragada por la oscuridad de la noche, muriéndose de ganas de volver a verle. ¿Qué había pasado? Ni ella sabía cómo definirlo, solo que era fantástico y que quería repetir la experiencia.

"¿Qué hacía aquí ese?"

"Venir a verme." Respondió Ally, todavía bajando de las nubes de ese sueño.

"Pues que no vuelva a pasar por aquí. ¿Aclarado?"

"Hará lo que quiera, porque no depende de ti. Y lo mismo digo por mi parte."

"Te recuerdo que no eres más que una reclusa. Estás bajo mi control." Dicho esto volvió al colchón. "Además ese chico es solo malas noticias. Hazme caso."

Ally no contestó ante la insinuación de Austin. No entendía de verdad por qué quería distanciarla de John. Probablemente ninguno de los dos le conocía lo bastante como para realizar tales acusaciones al chico. Austin tan solo sabía de él por los negocios que hubieran hecho y ella… bueno, en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea del muchacho, pero a primera vista parecía alguien bastante agradable. Pasó un rato sin que ningún sonido saliera de las dos personas que se encontraban en la estancia. Los dos eran demasiado tozudos como para reconocer que ambos se habían equivocado. Al final, los profundos ronquidos de Austin reinaron el lugar, consiguiendo adormecer también a Ally. Poco a poco la chica se fue quedando dormida, aunque en su cabeza daba vueltas lo que había pasado hacia poco. Tenía que admitir que en parte Austin tenía razón: no conocía de nada a John, y probablemente su descripción sobre él fuera más exacta que la de la castaña. No lo pensó más conforme se fue quedando dormida. Sin embargo, el peso de su corazón delataba el dolor envenenado que recorría su sistema. Había estado a un paso de tocar la dicha. A un solo paso. Y Austin la había interrumpido con las palabras más dolorosas posibles: las verdades.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a los 900 lectores que lleva acumulados esta historia por leerla y dedicarla algo de tiempo. Y gracias por comentar a: Isabel (¡Hey! Eso de los comentarios partidos, hay que mejorarlo. No, no muere, ¿feliz? ¿Soy yo, o estás enamorada de Austin? Yo solo quería cargármelo… No, es broma. Pero tú rogando por su vida… No sé qué pensar****_._**** Nos vemos mañana en nuestros mega-ultra-magníficos-gloriosos asientos. P.D: ¡Larga vida al café!) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No pasa nada si no comentas un día, ya sabes que a mí no me molesta. En fin, siento mucho la absurda discusión que tuviste con tus padres, la verdad, es de las cosas más carentes de sentido que he escuchado en mi vida. Pero oye, está bien eso de que a pesar de la discusión te mantuvieras feliz, demuestra mucho estoicismo. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no suelo discutir con mis padres, y si eso son discusiones muy suaves, nada tan fuerte como lo que suele pasar en tu casa. Mi raza favorita es el Golden Labrador. Cuando crecen mucho son como peluches enormes con vida, son geniales. No he visto en mi vida una sola película de terror. Soy así de penosa, lo sé. ¡Abrazos desde España!) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	14. Capítulo 13: Odio

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos y menciones al final del capítulo.**

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 13: Odio

_"__Ally, escucha. Te va a costar aceptarlo, pero no os va a hacer falta trabajar mucho para fingir ser pareja. Sea dicho de paso, ya lo aparentáis."_

Todos los avances que en una semana habían conseguido no sirvieron para nada. Desde el beso que ocurrió aquella noche, la frialdad había vuelto a Austin y Ally. Con una variante. Ella se había cansado de ser siempre tan educada, y ni se molestaba en ocultar el disgusto que la presencia de Austin la causaba. Estaba harta de que, a pesar de haberle salvado el pellejo varias veces y haber ayudado a aquel equipo de desgraciados, él la siguiera tratando igual que a una prisionera. Creía haber aportado todo lo que podía aportar para que la consideraran parte del equipo. Pero al parecer no era suficiente. Sin embargo, ella no se iba a esforzar más para ganarse el respeto allí. Si Austin la iba a tratar como a una prisionera, ella iba a actuar como cualquier persona secuestrada: renegando su autoridad e ignorándolo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que mantenía la cabeza asomada por la ventana de la furgoneta, con la esperanza de John se pasara a rescatarla, a pesar de que dudaba de que volviera teniendo en cuenta como Austin le había tratado la última vez. Ugh… Austin. El solo pensamiento de su nombre lograba hacer su sangre hervir. ¿Podía haber alguien más desconsiderado y soberbio que él?

Cuando aquella mañana la comentaron el plan para el asalto, Ally procuro mantenerse lo más imparcial respecto a lo dicho, aunque no la hiciera ni pizca de gracia.

"¿Es necesario?" Preguntó, reticente.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Asaltó Dez. "Actuaréis como una pareja que va al casino a pasar la noche. Mientras pedís algo en la barra, entretenéis al camarero y del resto nos encargamos nosotros."

"¿Pero es necesario que hagamos de pareja? ¿No podemos ser… no sé, amigos o conocidos?"

"Ally, escucha. Te va a costar aceptarlo, pero no os va a hacer falta trabajar mucho para fingir ser pareja. Sea dicho de paso, ya lo aparentáis." Le comentó Dallas, mientras el resto asentía, conforme con la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, muy confundida.

No tenía sentido. Ella y Austin… En ese momento comprendió la acusación que Dallas la acababa de hacer, y se sonrojó ligeramente. No era posible. Ella prefería a John, no había duda, era él a quien consideraba su pareja. No a Austin, ¿verdad? Fue a protestar, pero todos los chicos habían marchado ya de la furgoneta, a recoger los materiales que necesitaban para el asalto. Resignada, se sentó en el suelo, viendo las horas de soledad que se aproximaban.

"Guau, Ally… Así no hay quien te reconozca, caramba." Masculló Elliot al verla entrar vestida con las ropas que habían robado esa misma mañana.

Torpemente, Ally avanzó hasta la parte trasera con los zapatos de tacón que los chicos habían escogido para ella. Agarró el largo vestido rojo que ahora portaba con toda la delicadeza que podía. Cuando llegó atrás, se colocó enfrente de ellos apartando con el pie algunas botellas que la incomodaban. También la incomodaba el vestido, pero se debía a que estaba acostumbrada a llevar pantalones a diario. El vestido rojo se ajustaba a su torso como si fuera parte de su piel, y luego revoloteaba alrededor de sus pies, rozando el suelo con cada paso que daba. El escote, palabra de honor, revelaba más de lo que a Ally la habría gustado, pero se conformó con que los chicos hubieran elegido un vestido largo. Los zapatos eran negros, resaltando la palidez de su piel, pero creaban un bonito contraste con el vestido.

"Y para terminar…" Anunció Dallas a la vez que sacaba de detrás de su espalda una peluca formada por una cascada de ondas rubias.

Situó la peluca en la cabeza de Ally, procurando no dejar ningún mechón de su pelo castaño. Luego la muchacha se aseguró de que no se caería de su cabeza sujetándola con algunas horquillas que tenía de días anteriores. Después, para terminar, Dez la dio un neceser con maquillaje, que aparentemente había encontrado en la calle (Ally juró que aquel neceser tenía marcas de uñas, síntoma de que había sido arrancado de las manos de su propietaria.) Sin embargo, no puso ninguno reparo, y con ayuda del reflejo que le proporcionaba el cristal del coche terminó su transformación a base de maquillaje.

Dez, Dallas y Elliot fueron los encargados de juzgar el aspecto de Ally tras el cambio, pues Austin estaba todavía afuera intentando vestirse en el traje que le habían asignado.

"No creo que nadie te reconozca. Ya era difícil antes, pero ahora pareces otra completamente distinta." Dijo Dez, más que impresionado por el aspecto que Ally ahora mostraba.

"¿Diane?" Preguntó una voz ahogada desde la puerta del vehículo.

Austin, conmocionado, acababa de entrar en la furgoneta. Miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Ally, y parecía incapaz de dejar de observarla. La chica no entendía que pasaba con ella.

"¿Austin?" Interrumpió Dallas la incómoda situación que amenazaba con asentarse entre ellos. "¿Has fumado antes de vestirte? ¿No sabes que su nombre es Ally?"

Los ojos castaños de Austin brillaron con decepción y dolor, y enseguida agachó la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de su fallo, se pasó la mano por el pelo engominado que exhibía ahora, intentando relajarse y no perder los nervios como le acababa de pasar. Pero Ally era ajena a todo esto, reparando en un detalle del que acababa de percatarse.

"¿Has dicho Diane?" Le interrogó, suspicaz. "¿Sabes que tengo una amiga que se llama así?"

Taladró con la mirada a Austin. Necesitaba respuestas. Austin agachó aún más el rostro, pero entre las sombras se distinguió un fantasma de una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Por qué?

"No sé quien será esa Diane, pero Austin se refería a una prostituta a la que acabó cogiendo cierto aprecio, aunque al final la tuvo que abandonar." Se apresuró a aclarar Dez. Ally asintió, no creyéndose del todo la historia. "Ahora, vámonos, comienza a anochecer. No hay mejor momento para escabullirse en algún sitio. Ya sabéis lo que se dice: en la noche, todos los gatos son pardos."

Ally sabía que tenía motivos para no querer ser pareja ficticia de Austin, pero desde luego había pasado por alto muchos problemas que ahora mismo estaban presentándose. A pesar de los susurros presurosos de los tres chicos por detrás, ellos seguían tan distanciados que parecía que apenas se reconocían. Ally procuraba no mirar a Austin, pues una sola mirada delataría lo herida que estaba por sus palabras, y por su parte, Austin evitaba mirar a Ally, pues la demostraría que se arrepentía de haber sido tan impulsivo con su contestación. Sin muchas contemplaciones, Dallas, Elliot y Dez se colaron entre la gente que circulaba por las calles, hasta alcanzarles y darles un empujón. Ambos tropezaron, pero esto logró el efecto que los chicos buscaban: que se dieran la mano. Ally fue a soltarse, pero Dallas la lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Se limitó a aferrarse con más fuerza a la mano del chico, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de los cuatro delincuentes, aunque uno de ellos no fue consciente de esto.

"Aquí estamos." Dijo Austin a Ally.

A pesar de que a lo largo del viaje él había ido tirando de ella, la distancia entre sus mentalidades seguía siendo la misma que antes. Ahora Austin caminaba con un brazo reposado encima de los hombros de la muchacha, acercándola más a él. Al menos parecían una pareja, pensó con alivio Dez. Todo enfado se fue de la mente de Ally cuando el imponente edificio se abrió paso en su horizonte. Grandes paredes de un blanco color eran su superficie principal, cubiertas por toda clase de carteles luminosos que indicaban que lo que allí había, obviamente, era un casino. Un gran flujo de gente entraba y salía de allí, algunos borrachos como cubas eran empujados por los guardias de seguridad. Las aceras que rodeaban el edificio también estaban ocupadas por un gran número de personas, y era muy complicado llegar hasta las puertas de entrada sin tener que dar empujones y codazos alrededor tuyo. Tras muchos esfuerzos (y más de una cartera en poder de Dallas actualmente), atravesaron las puertas rotatorias. Lo que había adentro era aún más sobrecogedor. La escasa iluminación procedía de las máquinas tragaperras que se situaban estratégicamente por toda la sala. A un lado, estaba una barra de bar, dónde la gente que todavía no se había arruinado completamente iba a pasar un rato de descanso entre copa y copa. Al fondo estaban las mesas con los rostros ceñudos de los jugadores de póquer y juegos de azar. Era como un mundo aparte, un suburbio. Eran tan irrealista, parecía sacado de una película. El ambiente que se respiraba era muy denso, el olor de la concentración, sudor y alcohol flotando por todas las esquinas. A pesar de la actividad que había, su aparición no pasó desapercibida para algunos ojos que se ocultaban entre las sombras que proporcionaban las columnas que había dispersas por el local. Ally tragó saliva, inquieta, y se pegó más a Austin, si eso era posible.

"Id distrayendo a los operarios mientras nosotros vemos adonde se llevan todo ese dinero que están perdiendo estos ludópatas." Les indicó Dez mientras se mezclaba entre la gente del local.

Ally y Austin se quedaron en medio del casino, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Buscaron algún punto por donde causar caos, y vieron a los dos guardias que, tenaces, no permitían que la ley fuera violada ante su presencia. Con una sonrisa cómplice, Austin entregó un pequeño puñal a Ally, que la chica aceptó con una mueca similar. Sus problemas se disiparon en aquel instante. Porque hay tres cosas que pueden unir a dos humanos: el amor, el odio y el sufrimiento. Actualmente el odio abundaba porque estaban deseosos de empezar a destruir. Y de esta manera el odio selló las grietas que el estúpido amor e inservible sufrimiento habían causado.

Siguiendo su papel, la pareja caminó dirigiéndose a la barra, aunque su destino fuese las cortinas donde se ocultaban los guardias. Haciendo una parada en la barra, Ally fingió perder el equilibrio, para luego caer al suelo, inconsciente. Austin comenzó a hacer grotescas caras de lo que sería él angustiado. Enseguida acudieron los guardias, alarmados ante la situación. Cuando se agacharon para examinar a Ally, el rubio sacó el puñal y les propinó una puñalada en la espalda a uno, mientras que otro caía con un mortal corte en el pecho. Ally limpió el cuchillo en una de las impolutas camisas de los guardias.

"Me los llevo fuera de aquí. No puede haber muchas pruebas de que posibles delincuentes hayan estado en este casino." La informó, socarrón, cargando con los dos cuerpos muertos.

Ally asintió. Se incorporó, no soportando mucho más tiempo la superficie fría de mármol en su espalda. Estaba totalmente de pie, esperando ver la esbelta figura de Austin en cualquier momento, cuando tiraron de ella. Perdiendo el equilibrio, buscó a su atacante, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Una patada golpeó su espalda. Dolorida, se encogió, proporcionando a su atacante el ángulo perfecto para atarla entorno al cuello una cuerda que retuvo el saco negro que cubría su cabeza. Comenzó a jadear, aterrorizada. Un olor a rancio y a podredumbre inundó sus fosas nasales. La resultaba familiar. Pero no pudo andar en más indagaciones cuando unas manos la agarraron sin muchos miramientos su cuerpo y cargaron con ella. Pataleó y manoteó, intentando librarse de su secuestrador. No valió para nada, descubrió horrorizada, al sentir como una aguja traspasaba su carne y la inducía en el mundo del letargo en escasos segundos. Su último pensamiento fue para el grupo de delincuentes de Austin, deseando que alguno hubiera visto como la habían atacado. Pero esta vez tuvo la certeza de que estaba sola ante el peligro, y la hizo agonizar más estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. ¿Qué iba ser de ella?

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 1000 lectores que invierten su tiempo aquí, se aprecia de verdad! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tengo cierto miedo ahora que sé que me espías, ¿sabes? Bueno, no mucho, pero vivo con temor. En fin, tus motivos para no comentar eran más que lógicos. Yo hubiera estado todavía cansada si hubiera sido tú. Por cierto, pronto descubrirás los motivos del suicidio de Austin, pero dale tiempo. Y John… bueno, pues es John. No digo más. Si, mis padres saben de de Fanfiction, pero no desde hace mucho tiempo. Se lo dije hace un mes, cuando me pillaron escribiendo. Se lo han tomado bien, yo creo que demasiado, pues se creen que debo ser famosa o algo XD. Espero que descansaras bien mecida por el ruido de la lluvia. Nos leemos el domingo, La Menda.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me sorprende que te asombrara lo de John y lo de Ally. Sería más sorprendente si algo sucediera entre John y Austin, y aún así no me inmutaría mucho. ¿Mejor etapa de mi vida? No creo que haya llegado, seamos francos. No es que haya tenido las mejores etapas de las que te gustaría poder presumir. Me gustaría aprender a tocar la batería, lo veo divertido. Abrazos desde España.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	15. Capítulo 14: Pistolas

**¡Hola a todos! Siento no haber publicado el domingo, tuve varios problemas con la conexión a internet y no pude conseguir red para publicar hasta ahora. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 14: Pistolas

_"__Tienes razón." _

Austin volvió adonde había dejado a Ally con paso apresurado, no queriendo dejarla demasiado tiempo sola en un lugar que tan poco conocía. Había dejado a los dos guardias que controlaban esa planta afuera, en la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, nadie sospecharía nada hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya ni siquiera estuvieran por allí. Regresó al lado de la barra. Al principio llegó a creer que Ally se habría marchado de la zona, a pesar de sus advertencias. Una vez transcurrido un par de minutos y no haber encontrado a Ally, el estrés comenzó a ocupar el pensamiento de Austin, no permitiéndole pensar con claridad. Dez, Dallas y Elliot seguían rodeando las mesas de juego, observando cómo se manejaba el dinero. No parecían nerviosos por la desaparición de la castaña. Austin pensó en unirse a ellos y seguir por su cuenta con el atraco, pero le costaba muchísimo dirigir su pensamiento hacia avanzar a las mesas de juego. Ally ocupaba su mente con las múltiples maneras en las que podría estar sufriendo, logrando estremecer cada célula del ser de Austin. Entonces un horrible presentimiento le asaltó. Cuando había vuelto a entrar al casino, un señor encapuchado cargaba con una muchacha rubia y de similar envergadura que Ally. ¿No sería que…?

El aire de la noche le abofeteó el rostro. Siguió corriendo por la calle abarrotada de gente, esquivando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino hacia la muchacha. No avisó al resto cuando se marchó de allí porque supuso que no tardaría tanto en regresar sano y salvo con la chica. Prosiguió con su maratón hasta que distinguió la figura del hombre encapuchado con el fardo, que suponía el cuerpo de la muchacha, montando en un coche. Aceleró. No iba a permitir que se marcharan con Ally. Sus pulmones parecían a punto de estallar, exigiéndole algo de oxígeno que les permitiera descansar. Pero a Austin ahora mismo le daba igual su salud. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al coche, este arrancó. Austin sintió la desolación pisándole los talones, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para llegar hasta el coche antes: continuar con su maratón desde la carretera. Los coches que fluían por los ríos de asfalto pitaban y gritaban a la bala rubia que cruzaba a velocidades vertiginosas la ciudad por un camino solo reservado para coches. Pero esto no le desalentó. Continuó corriendo detrás del oxidado coche que cargaba con la castaña, hasta que se hizo ver en los espejos retrovisores, advirtiendo al conductor que estaba siendo perseguido. Escuchó la sonora maldición que le lanzó. Sin embargo, esto no le amedrantó, sino que le motivó a continuar corriendo. Cuando el coche paró en un callejón apartado del bullicio general de la ciudad, la satisfacción casi revienta su pecho. Se torció hacia el callejón, y, efectivamente, allí estaba el coche. De dentro salió la figura sombría.

"¿Qué pasa, rubio, no estabas ocupado posando para alguna revista de moda o desfilando?" Preguntó socarrón.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y por lo que puedo observar, sigues igual de idiota." Bufó Austin mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Que ingenioso… Ahora, si me permites preguntar, ¿a qué se debe esa inútil persecución que has corrido? No hemos hecho nada."

Austin no toleró esa frase. Si iban a pelear, pues que empezara la pelea. Si iban a hablar, pues que comenzaran a dialogar. Pero que le mintieran, que le subestimaran de semejante manera… No lo aguantaba. Con paso firme, y sin dudarlo un segundo, soltó un puñetazo en la boca del encapuchado. Supo que había acertado cuando escuchó el crujir de todos sus dientes bajo la fuerza de su puño. Pero el herido no tardó en moverse, intentando golpearle con las mismas ganas a Austin. El odio lo cegaba, no permitiéndole acertar en el blanco. Se agachó, esquivándolo por si acaso, y se volvió a levantar para volverle a dar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que logró dejar inconsciente al encapuchado. Orgulloso, vio como caía al suelo sin vida el cuerpo envuelto en negro. Creyó todo ganado cuando del coche salieron otras tres sombras oscuras, y comprendió hasta que punto su error había sido la vanidad. Empuñaban armas, y mantenían su mirada fija en él, con un brillo acerado que no le gustó nada. Avanzaron hacia el rubio, hasta que quedó con la espalda contra la pared, sin vía escapatoria posible. Trató de mantener la calma, hasta que los tres atacantes le rodearon. Entonces la excitación pudo con él. Al fin. Iba a morir haciendo algo altruista. Pero lo mejor era que iba a morir. Se acabó la carga emocional y física que llevaba aguantando años. Entonces recordó que el acto altruista no había sido realizado. Ally seguía encerrada y atrapada, y si él moría, nadie la iba a sacar de allí. Que estúpido estaba siendo.

"¡AYUDAAAAA!" Y en su vida jamás había gritado algo con tantos dobles sentidos.

Ally yacía en el maletero del coche, bailando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Fue ese grito el que logró atravesar el metal del coche y despertarla. Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse rodeada de fardos y bultos cuyas formas hacían imposible decir que eran. No comprendía muy bien que hacía allí hasta que se llevó las manos a la cabeza, buscando calmar el dolor que tenía, y sus manos arrastraron algo que identificó como una peluca rubia. Imagines difusas de su secuestro en el casino la vinieron a su mente. Llegó a la conclusión que después de secuestrarla la habría llevado al maletero donde se encontraba ahora. Pero ahora la importaba bastante más salir de allí. El grito de afuera la había despertado, jurando que era Austin el que pedía auxilio. Comenzó a patalear, todavía con las extremidades dormidas, intentando forzar la puerta, pero era agotador y no servía para nada. No desistió hasta que las puntas de sus pies gritaban de dolor. Derrotada y decepcionada con ella misma, pegó un puñetazo al techo, desahogando sus frustraciones. Para su sorpresa, el techo tembló ante la furia de su puño. Una nueva idea iluminó sus planes, y con energía renovada redobló sus esfuerzos con los golpes que estaba dando al techo, hasta que la tabla de fieltro y plástico que aislaba el maletero del resto del coche saltó por los aires. Sin darse más tiempo a reaccionar, escaló por los asientos traseros hasta dar con la parte de atrás del coche. Con una sonrisa comprobó que la puerta delantera permanecía abierta. Ahora se escuchaba con más claridad los gritos y alaridos, que, sin duda, pertenecían a Austin. Fue a avanzar hacia delante cuando sus pies toparon con algo metálico que resonó al chocar con el asiento. A tientas, pasó las manos por las alfombras que ocupaban la superficie del vehículo. Como supuso, sus dedos tantearon una pequeña y discreta pistola. La tomó en sus manos, y con una práctica adquirida de los días pasados entre delincuentes, comprobó que estaba cargada. La sostuvo con más firmeza. La iba a ser de mucha utilidad para salir de allí cuanto antes. La costaba mantener los brazos levantados sin sentir punzadas de dolor, pero se esforzó en salir del coche aguantando la agonía como podía. Se deslizó como una sombra entre los asientos, sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta que el aire de la calle la acarició el rostro, despertándola completamente. Contra la pared, Austin se apoyaba, jadeando y gritando. A veces daba algún golpe, buscando alejar a las tres figuras oscuras que se iban aproximando a él. Desde el coche, Ally sacó la pistola y apuntó. Debía realizar tres tiros limpios, y a ser posible sin derramar una sola gota de sangre. Respiró profundamente. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, viendo venir el momento que estaba a punto de suceder. Iba a matar a alguien. Sin remordimiento alguno. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba la culpabilidad sacudía sus entrañas haciendo saltos rarísimos, pero debía ignorarlo. Además, tenía un buen motivo. La habían secuestrado y estaban a punto de hacer daño a Austin.

"¡NOOO!" El grito fue la única señal que la ayudó a decidirse a apretar el gatillo.

La bala cruzó el aire y dio en el blanco, tal cual tenía planeado. Atravesó la pierna del primer atacante, que cayó al suelo, no esperando el dolor que haría colapsar los nervios que se tornaban alrededor de su extremidad. Las otras dos figuras se volvieron para ver de donde procedía el ataque. Ally no les dio tiempo para localizarla. Disparando primero a uno y luego al otro se libró de todo posible peligro que pudiera haber en aquel callejón. Miró en rededor de ella, contenta por la ausencia de vida que había. Los tres atacantes estaban en el suelo, demasiados preocupados por el dolor que estaban sintiendo como para prestarla atención. El líder todavía estaba inconsciente, pero no duraría mucho. Ally iba a aprovechar la situación. Avanzó hasta donde estaba Austin hecho un ovillo.

"Nos vamos." Le ordenó, tendiéndole la mano.

"¿Ally?" Aturdido, Austin levantó la cabeza. Un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Ally. Aunque ahora que escuchaba con más atención, la voz de Austin sonaba distinta. "¿Cómo…?"

"Te lo cuento luego. Ahora nos tenemos que ir."

"Tienes razón." Comentó Austin, observando la marea de cuerpos que le rodeaban.

Se incorporó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. Ally iba delante de él, guiándole. Subió al coche, a la parte del conductor. Austin, todavía atónito ante la aparición de Ally, no puso reticencias a ocupar el asiento de copiloto. Sin siquiera haberse puesto los cinturones de seguridad, Ally arrancó el coche con brusquedad, no sintiéndose muy cómoda con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Dio un par de maniobras malogradas, de las que si hubiera sido otra ocasión ella misma se habría opuesto a hacerlas, pero era un momento excepcional. Acelerando, salieron del callejón en el coche robado, dejando atrás a los furiosos secuestradores que estaban intentando levantarse del suelo.

El espeso tráfico de la ciudad del pecado valía para camuflar el coche en el que iban Austin y Ally de miradas ajenas. Ally, con la vista centrada en el tráfico, iba contando a Austin todo lo sucedido desde que se separaron. Austin la escuchaba con toda la atención que pudo, incapaz de retirar su mirada de la castaña pues consideraba que el solo hecho de que ella estuviera allí, ante él, ya era un milagro. Pensaba que estaría muerta, y se alegró de que no fuera así. Observaba cada gesto que hacía para acompañar a sus palabras, maravillado y fascinado.

"¿Adónde debo ir ahora?" Preguntó Ally, torciendo la vista hacia él.

Rápidamente, Austin retiró la mirada, no queriendo parecer indiscreto. La indicó las señas para poder regresar al casino, donde el resto del grupo les estaría esperando, pues era el lugar donde habían quedado para cuando terminaran el atraco. Después, Austin la preguntó algo para que siguiera hablando. Ally, entusiasta por tener por primera vez una hazaña digna de la admiración de Austin, prosiguió la narración. Y, sin embargo y aunque él no lo admitió nunca, lo que en realidad le causaba admiración era Ally en general, no el simple capítulo que acababa de pasar en su emocionante vida. Pero de esto no se dio cuenta hasta mucho más tarde.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a los 1200 lectores que han pasado su vista por las páginas virtuales que conforman este libro, os quiero. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Intuitiva, te vi intuitiva en tu último review. A pesar de que no me molesta que hagáis suposiciones, más bien lo contrario, me divierto con lo equivocados o razonables que estáis siendo, no te voy a afirmar ni confirmar ninguno de esas teorías. Te mantendré con la intriga. Leí que habías dibujado a Luke Hemmings y mi envidia creció, pues no sé dibujar ni aunque me paguen. Doy pena en eso. Respecto a tu pregunta, soy incapaz de copiar en un examen. Cuestiones de ética mía. Sin embargo, no me importa ayudar a los demás con su examen, dando las respuestas. En fin, nos leemos el domingo.) Y a .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Estoy segura que la coreografía esta de la que me hablabas no quedó tan mal como decías. Siempre está el factor humano, los fallos, los que ayudan a dar cierto brío, o al menos esa es mi opinión. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, definitivamente no iría a Las Vegas. Creo que antes prefiero ir a cualquier ciudad de E.E.U.U que Las Vegas. Tiene un índice de delincuencia muy alto, la suelo escoger en mis libros para escenas de riesgo, por si no habíais caído en la cuenta. Me gustan los vestidos, a pesar de que prefiera los vaqueros, son más cómodos. La última vez que llevé vestido fue hace cuatro meses o así. Ahora hace demasiado frío aquí como para que me entren ganas de llevar un vestido. Un abrazo desde España.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	16. Capítulo 15: Cartas

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que os habréis preguntado donde he estado este mes de ausencia que me he permitido, así que me explicaré. Por adelantado os doy las gracias a aquellos que os habéis preocupado por mí y me habéis preguntado que qué me pasaba. En fin, he tenido tres semanas muy largas de preparación de exámenes a las que hay que sumar las horas de estudio que he invertido en ellos que no me han dejado ni un segundo de tiempo libre. Tras esas tres largas y tormentosas semanas, yo creí que al fin tendría tiempo para escribir, pero adivinad que: me equivoqué. El día posterior a la semana de exámenes me levanté con mucho malestar y mareos, con los que todavía tengo que lidiar ahora. Siento mucho si os decepcioné por no lograr publicar con regularidad, pero que se le va a hacer, soy humana, y como cualquier humano cometo errores. Además está el hecho de que dispongo al igual que todos vosotros de veinticuatro horas al día, no hay más. Necesitaba todas esas horas para dormir, estudiar, ir al colegio y comer. En eso se han basado mis días de exámenes. No sabíais las ganas que tenía de volver a escribir para vosotros. Sentiros libres de insultarme cuanto queráis porque me lo merezco, la próxima vez que tenga semana de exámenes prometo algo más de organización. **

**Sin más dilación, aquí va el nuevo capítulo, del que no me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 15: Cartas

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el accidente, y parecía que aquello había sido el pegamento capaz de unir los fragmentos que conformaban la relación de Austin y Ally. El grupo asistía atónito a una tregua de mutuo acuerdo, y que sin embargo, nunca habían hablando sobre ella. Simplemente surgió. Y lo agradecían mucho. Los viajes se hacían mucho más amenos sin oír voces de discordia o silencios belicosos. Por parte de las dos personas causantes de la paz relativa que se había establecido en el grupo, podrías decir que se habían quitado un peso de encima al tener que dejar de actuar de manera desagradable cada vez que hablaban. Y aunque ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello, sonreían más a menudo desde que las constantes discusiones habían cesado.

"Y aquí nos quedamos por hoy." Dijo Dez mientras aparcaba la destartalada furgoneta en la entrada de un hotel de similares condiciones al vehículo.

Habían decidido parar por primera vez desde que Ally se había unido al grupo. Escogieron como lugar de descanso un antiguo hotel que estaba en medio de la nada, en un punto de esa larga autopista que iba desde Nevada hasta Florida. A Ally no la importaba demasiado donde estuviera situado el hotel, ni tampoco cual fuera la calidad de las instalaciones. Tan solo quería ir a una habitación con cama y poder dormir en un colchón, no retorcida en un asiento de coche. Su espalda no iba a soportar mucho más tiempo eso. Agradecida por la idea que había propuesto Dez, salió detrás de los chicos de la furgoneta.

"Id yendo, yo necesito recoger un par de cosas." Les indicó Austin.

Intercambiaron miradas, sospechando de las intenciones del rubio. El chico, viendo que no se habían movido de la puerta, soltó un par de maldiciones, exigiendo que se marcharan. No queriendo enfadarle más, tomaron la cartera donde llevaban el dinero para pagar la estancia y se dirigieron al recibidor del hotel.

"Buah…" exclamó Dallas en cuanto abrió la puerta de lo que sería su habitación durante la noche.

Habían conseguido la habitación más grande, la cual implicaba cuatro camas y un baño. Entre los chicos habían sorteado quien se quedaría durmiendo en el suelo, y al final la suerte decidió que fuera Austin. Austin no puso ninguna objeción, excepto cuando Ally se ofreció voluntaria para descansar en el suelo, que se lo impidió alegando que la debía una. No queriendo iniciar una disputa sin sentido alguno, la castaña dejó al chico dormir en el suelo si eso le iba a hacer sentirse mejor.

Se habían acomodado en su habitación y luego habían bajado de nuevo al recibidor, para cenar algo en el restaurante de allí. Todos habían ido, excepto Austin, que de nuevo había decidido apartarse del grupo y quedarse en la habitación. Había intentado convencerle de que fuera con ellos pero había sido inútil, pues Austin se había mantenido en sus treces. Ahora que ya habían llenado sus estómagos con algo más que comida basura y dulces, podían permitirse descansar apaciblemente sin que los atormentase el hambre. Estaban pagando la cuenta al camarero cuando Dallas sugirió algo mientras inspeccionaba la carta de vinos y bebidas alcohólicas.

"¿Qué tal si celebramos haber encontrado este lugar de descanso en medio de la nada?" Dez se inclinó para ver que estaba leyendo y asintió, conforme con la idea de su amigo. "Tal vez hasta consigamos sacar a Austin del antro en el que ha elegido quedarse encerrado." Mirando a sus compañeros sentados en torno a él, detuvo su mirada en la única chica. "Ally, ve a buscar a Austin. Creo que eres la que más posibilidades tiene de conseguir que salga a disfrutar un poco del día."

Ally no puso muchas reticencias, más que acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con el impertinente rubio y sus muchas estupideces. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta pensó en irrumpir sin siquiera haberle avisado, pero a lo mejor Austin estaría cambiándose de ropa y a la chica no la apetecía demasiado ver esa escena. Así que, haciendo caso a la educación que llevaba recibiendo desde pequeña, llamó dando unos golpes leves a la puerta, los cuales no recibieron respuesta alguna. Creyendo que tal vez no la hubiera oído llamar, Ally volvió a repetir el gesto esta vez aplicando más fuerzas. Sus golpes crearon eco a lo largo del vacío y oscuro pasillo, pero nada más. Ally comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No podía haberse ido de allí sin haberles avisado, ¿verdad? Sintió como sus rodillas flojeaban al saber que no tenía la certeza de que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera negativa. Es más, podría ser peor. Podría haber decidido intentar de nuevo irse de este mundo… y a lo mejor Ally había llegado demasiado tarde. El solo pensamiento la parecía terrible. No podía ser verdad. El rubio se había mostrado muy optimista y alegre a lo largo del viaje, era imposible que de repente la tristeza le hubiera jugado tan mala pasada. Fue esta última frase la que logró que su mano se aferrara temblorosa al pomo, y con miedo de ver lo que estaba pasando, lo giró.

De todos los posibles escenarios que se había imaginado, el que se estaba desarrollando en la mugrosa habitación era el que había descartado desde el principio. Austin, sentado apoyando la espalda contra un rincón de la sala, leía una carta mientras disimuladas lágrimas caían por su rostro. De vez en cuando recordaba que estaba llorando y se retiraba las lágrimas con mucha violencia. No había escuchado a Ally entrar, inmerso como estaba en la lectura de la carta.

"¿Austin?" Preguntó la castaña desde el umbral de la puerta, no saliendo de su asombro.

"¡Ally!" Exclamó el chico, viéndose pillado en el acto. Sin embargo, intentó disimular todo lo que estaba pasando ocultando lo que estaba leyendo tras su espalda y limpiándose las lágrimas con las arrugadas mangas de su camisa. "¿Qué pasa?" Con horror, la chica distinguió en sus palabras la jovialidad que el rubio llevaba mostrando todo el viaje, y comprendió que todo había sido una gran actuación.

Austin seguía fingiendo no tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero Ally estaba muy cansada de tener que seguirle el juego. No iba a seguir actuando como si no supiera o imaginase que estaba ocurriendo. Austin tenía muchos más problemas que los legales, y Ally no seguiría ayudándole con ellos hasta que no la mostrara la profundidad de todos ellos. Pero Austin no parecía dispuesto a confesar, así que era hora de intervenir. Con paso seguro se acercó hasta donde Austin estaba acurrucado. El rubio la observaba con temor, no sabiendo bien que esperarse del próximo movimiento de Ally. Lo que no llegó a imaginar fue lo que Ally hizo. Un movimiento ágil de brazos fue todo lo que necesitó para apoderarse de los documentos que Austin guardaba con tanto recelo. Los metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y corrió esquivando las camas para encerrarse en el baño. Cerró con un portazo el baño, y puso el pestillo.

"¡ALLYYYYY!" Gritó Austin mientras golpeaba furioso la puerta. "¡No oses leer eso! ¡No te lo perdonaré!" Ally ignoró los chillidos desesperados que venían del otro lado de la puerta. Sacó del bolsillo los papeles y comenzó a desdoblarlos con sumo cuidado, pues estaban bastante desgastados y arrugados. "¡DESCANSARÁS CON LOS PECES EN EL RÍO MÁS CERCANO SI TUS OJOS SE POSAN EN ALGUNA DE LAS PALABRAS!"

Ally se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en la taza del inodoro, pues a juzgar por la cantidad de papeles que formaban la carta leerla le iba a llevar más de un par de minutos. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un gruñido de resignación. Pasados unos segundos, la voz derrotada de Austin volvió a resonar en la estancia.

"Dado que estás a punto de humillarme sin ser tu consciente, déjame al menos presenciar cómo te ríes de mí, no me agrada que se rían a mis espaldas." Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que se hizo evidente la incredibilidad de Ally ante las palabras de Austin. "Prometo no quitarte la carta. Solo déjame ver tu reacción al leerla, Ally. Prometo mantenerme al margen, observando cómo la lees."

Su tono de voz sonaba sincero, y Ally no vio motivo por el que desconfiar de él, así que se levantó de la taza del inodoro. Por si acaso guardó los papeles en su bolsillo de nuevo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Austin sentado pacientemente en la cama. Sorprendida ante el hecho de que Austin estuviera cumpliendo su promesa, avanzó con paso vacilante hasta la cama. El rubio palmeó la cama para que se sentara al lado suyo. La chica, aún dudando, se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó. Se giró para ver a Austin, atónita por lo abierto que se estaba mostrando con ella. No era habitual en él. Solía ser muy discreto con sus asuntos personales. ¿Por qué estaba siendo ahora tan sumamente despreocupado? Suspicaz, desdobló los papeles. Antes de empezar a leerlos, le preguntó, ya cansada del silencio incómodo que se había instalado debido a las dudas que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Qué esperas obtener después de que yo lea esto?"

"Um…" musitó Austin, pensando. "Verás…" buscaba las palabra adecuadas para expresar lo que quiera que estuviera pasando por su mente. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, nervioso. ¿Qué podía ser? "Necesito ayuda. Y bueno, ellos… ellos no saben muy bien qué hacer, y depositaba una pequeña esperanza en que tú tuvieras una remota idea."

Al fin se atrevió a levantar la vista de sus dedos, los cuales llevaba retorciendo desde que había empezado a hablar. Se topó con la sonrisa de felicidad de Ally, desconcertándolo. Pero la castaña estaba muy feliz y satisfecha de haber logrado derribar las barreras que Austin había establecido entre ella y él desde el primer día en el que se conocieron. Aunque el rubio todavía no se había percatado de este cambio, sí que se sorprendió al encontrarse, la noche anterior, deseoso de quitarse el peso que tenía sobre los hombros. Se había desesperado pensando en quien confiaría lo bastante como para compartir con él la magnitud de sus problemas. Tras darle muchas vueltas, se dio cuenta de que el primer nombre que asaltaba a su mente cada vez que se preguntaba esa cuestión era el de la castaña. Al principio había estado reticente a concederla esta importancia, pero al final había cedido a su instinto. Nunca le había fallado.

Ally, envalentonada por lo que Austin acababa de decir, comenzó a leer la carta ante la mirada atenta del chico.

_"__A ti, para que comprendas que mi alocado corazón de dieciséis años siempre te pertenecerá, mi vida. No lo dudes. Te quise con todas mis fuerzas. Espero que con esto entiendas cuanto. Seremos eternos. Los recuerdos que he vivido contigo serán infinitos, imborrables de mi memoria. Pero nuestros caminos se separan. Lo podía presentir. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Solo hemos sido dos personas con expectativas muy altas, intentando confundir al destino, que otra vez nos ha demostrado hasta que punto él ya tenía todo planeado y no hay manera de cambiarle de opinión. Pero recuerda, esa pequeña parte emprendedora mía que quería comerse el mundo con una guitarra y una cajetilla de cigarros siempre te amará, no lo olvides._

_Odio tener que despedirme a través de esta carta, lo siento de verdad. Pero pensé que tal vez si te daba una carta y no me despedía de ti en persona, quizás en un futuro nosotros, tú y yo, pudiéramos volver a desafiar al destino. Esto solo es una manera de cerrar una etapa que no nos está produciendo ningún bien. Pero eso no significa que en un futuro, lejos de todas las críticas y obstáculos, podamos iniciar una nueva época, que con un poco de suerte durara lo que es una vida. Porque yo quiero y deseo vivir contigo lo que me queda de estancia en la tierra. Eso es algo que te puedo prometer. En cuanto pueda volveré a por ti y a por esa parte de mi corazón que te has quedado. Nuestros corazones nacieron para latir unidos en armonía. Solos y separados agonizan sin compañero de baile con el que percutir a la vez. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que escuches a tu corazón no sentirás su agonía, sino que pensarás en mí, porque nuestros corazones, cargados con la misma pasión, mantienen el mismo ritmo. _

_No me olvides y escucha a tu corazón._

_Diane."_

A Ally la costaba respirar cuando terminó la carta. Miles de pensamientos pasaban a la velocidad de la luz por su aturdida mente, incapaz de asimilar las oleadas de información que se cernían sobre ella. Tenía los ojos como platos y todavía sostenía la carta entre sus dedos, ahora temblorosos. Austin esperó unos instantes antes de preguntarla:

"Por casualidad, no estás obligada a responder, ¿conoces algo de todo esto?" Austin, ilusionado, analizaba cada movimiento que Ally realizaba y espera ávido su respuesta.

"Conozco demasiado." Replicó jadeando. Mirando a todas partes menos al muchacho, inquirió: "¿Hay algo que te urja saber en particular?"

"¿Sabes algo de quién escribió la carta, ya sabes, su identidad?"

"Por desgracia si." Tragó saliva. No sabía si contestar. Pero debía. Austin por primera vez se había sincerado con ella, y no podía devolverle aquel gesto con la frialdad y la indiferencia. Armándose de valor, dijo un monosílabo que cambió la perspectiva que Austin tenía de aquella carta para siempre. "Yo."

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya somos más de 1600 personas. Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro mucho de la nota que obtuviste en tus exámenes, y siento de verdad no haber podido escribir el domingo. No te preocupes respecto a lo de la edad, a mí siempre me dicen menos edad de la que tengo, lo cual me ofende bastante, pero que se le va a hacer. Me has comparado a Dan Brown, autor profesional y de grandes obras, y no doy crédito. Por favor, ambas sabemos que es imposible que me acerque en algún momento de mi vida a su nivel. Pero gracias, fue un detalle que me hizo sonreír. Nos leemos el miércoles.) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? De nuevo, siento que no me leyeras en unas horas, sino en un mes. Espero que algún día me perdones. Si, escuché la nueva canción de R5 y me tiene todavía maravillándome como han podido crecer tan rápido delante de mis narices. Dios mío, tres años de fan suya y les sigo viendo como cuando les conocí por primera vez. En fin, nos leemos el miércoles.) Y a MacyZC55 (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar en varias de mis historias, es genial tener más lectores. Y si, esa canción está definitivamente en lo que yo llamaría "banda sonora" de esta historia. Un saludo.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	17. Capítulo 16: Cartas (II)

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 16: Cartas (II)

El silencio que prosiguió a esa simple palabra fue aterrador para Ally. Ardía en deseos por saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Austin. El rostro del chico había perdido todo color del que hubiera presumido hacia unos segundos, y lucía un aire fantasmal.

"¿Austin?" Preguntó en tono vacilante.

Se mantuvo sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo polvoriento de la estancia. No era capaz de articular palabra. Se sentía engañado, defraudado. Lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo todos esos años no era más que una mera quimera. Pestañeaba, intentaba recuperar la respiración normal. Pero no podía. No podía mientras observaba como el recuerdo del que había estado enamorado y le había mantenido la esperanza alta se desmoronaba ante él.

"Entiendo. Te dejo solo, querrás reflexionar."

Ally se levantó de la cama, dejando las cartas en su lugar. La encantaría poder hablar con Austin, saber cómo sus cartas llegaron a sus manos. Pero el rubio no estaba en condiciones de entablar una conversación, y ella no quería forzarle. Con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió a la puerta, dejando detrás todas sus preocupaciones. Entonces sintió como algo se cerraba con fuerza en torno a su muñeca. Girándose cruzó su mirada con la de Austin.

"Por favor." No consiguió pronunciar la última palabra sin que su voz rompiera.

Conmovida, volvió a su asiento en la cama. Austin mantuvo la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarla de nuevo después de lo sucedido. Permanecieron unos instantes así, en silencio, pero ninguno se quejó. Al cabo de esto Austin estaba visiblemente más relajado, pues levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa algo triste.

"En fin." Dijo, tragando saliva. Ally escuchaba, expectante a cualquier palabra que dijera. "No sé… no sé que me esperaba cuando te enseñé la carta. Desde luego no esto." Otro momento de silencio. Otro intento de encontrar las palabras que se escapaban de su alcance para expresar lo que estaba pensando.

Solo que esta vez las palabras volaron muy lejos, junto con los suspiros desesperados que Austin había realizado cada noche leyendo aquella carta. El chico era un lío de sentimientos, muchos de ellos todavía no habían recibido un nombre. Fueron enseguida cubiertos por una ola de humillación porque Ally estaba como espectadora de su sufrimiento. En un intento de recuperar la compostura, tomó un cigarrillo del paquete casi vacío. Sujetándolo entre sus labios lo encendió, y tomó una calada. Con más pausa dejó que el humo saliera de su boca, inundando la habitación con el olor tan característico del tabaco.

"¿Qué esperabas?"

La pregunta flotó en el aire como el humo del tabaco. Austin lo pensó un instante. Volvió a dar otra calada, captando la esencia del cigarrillo, y comenzó a hablar.

"Que conocieras a Diane… esperaba que conociera a Diane, y me guiaras hasta ella."

"La conozco." Afirmó Ally. Austin dejó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos para prestarla toda la atención posible. "Vamos, la conocía. Pero se ve que no tan bien como yo creía."

Ally estaba decepcionada y confusa. Se podía apreciar en sus hombros hundidos. El chico quería ayudarla como ella estaba intentando socorrerle en su causa perdida. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que, a lo mejor, la hacía relajarse.

"¿Quieres?" La dijo, ofreciéndola de su cigarro. No segura de haber oído bien, ignoró a Austin. "Si, tú. ¿Cigarro?" Negó con la cabeza. "¿Segura? Solo una vez no te hará daño." Poco a poco las reticencias de Ally fueron desvaneciéndose. "Venga, Ally, sabes que quieres probar."

A regañadientes tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos, insegura de que hacer, e imitó el gesto que había visto a Austin hacer cientos de veces. El humo inundó su sistema. Comenzó a ahogarse, el sabor de cenizas y humo pegado a todas partes de su ser. En busca de algo de oxígeno comenzó a toser ruidosamente, expulsando todo el humo de golpe. Austin contemplaba lo ocurrido con una media sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos en los que él era similar a Ally. Todavía tosiendo, fue a devolver el cigarrillo al chico.

"No, puedes quedártelo. Tienes que perfeccionar esa técnica de tomar caladas." Ally le fulminó con la mirada, indignada, pero mantuvo el cigarrillo con ella. "Así que conoces a Diane." Añadió pensativo.

"Si. Somos mejores amigas." Volvió a probar con el cigarrillo. "Desde muy pequeñas. Aunque comienzo a dudarlo. Porque el hecho de que tú tengas uno de mis trabajos de literatura… entregado por ella…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, esa carta era uno de los proyectos finales para la asignatura de escritura creativa. Era mi último curso de instituto, y quería tener la máxima nota en esa materia, ¿vale?" Austin asintió, urgiéndola a continuar el relato. "Bueno, pues el trabajo final era sin temática. Es más, lo iba a juzgar el profesor subjetivamente, según le hubiera gustado más o menos la historia. Yo había trabajado en esta carta durante meses, inspirada en las múltiples historias amorosas que Diane había compartido conmigo durante años."

Austin sintió como su corazón dejó de latir un segundo, colapsado por el dolor. ¿Acababa de decir múltiples historias amorosas? Intentó ocultar la devastación que invadía sus sentimientos.

"Era una maravilla de texto, lo recuerdo. Perfectamente redactado, personajes reales, bien empleada la sinonimia…. Quedaban dos meses para fin de curso, y yo ya tenía el trabajo terminado. Una tarde libre decidimos quedar Diane y yo en mi casa, a tomar algo mientras charlábamos. Me acuerdo que me contó cómo iba a dejar uno de los muchos líos en los que se había metido. La aplaudí, ya era hora de que dejara a los chicos de lado y se centrara en sus estudios. Entonces…" Ally respiró profundamente, dejando que los recuerdos vinieran a ella. "me dijo que no sabía cómo decírselo, que era un chico muy sensible. Parecía muy angustiada, así que para distraerla la mostré mi trabajo. Me felicitó, y me dijo que era la carta idónea para romper con alguien. Y después de esto… no volví a ver mi carta. Supe que había logrado dejar al muchacho, pues estaba muy harta de él y al parecer la cansaba muchísimo. Nunca me dijo como lo hizo. Ya puedo observar cómo."

Un ligero gemido se escuchó por la habitación. Un estremecimiento recorrió la cama. Acto seguido Austin se dejó deslizar por el colchón hasta el suelo, donde se convirtió en un ovillo. Estaba destrozado.

"Nadie me quiere aquí, ¿verdad?"

Sus palabras eran hirientes y cortantes como cuchillos, los mismos cuchillos que debía de estar cortando el corazón de Austin. Su voz era solo gemidos temblorosos, máxima representación de la vulnerabilidad. No quería estar acompañado cuando lloraba, pero no podía soportarlo más. Ally se rebajó a su altura.

"Si que te queremos, Austin. Tu grupo te necesita…" No quería admitirlo en voz alta delante de él. Pero ella empezaba a ser parte de ese grupo de personas que sin un rubio impertinente en su vida no serían felices. Puso a un lado su orgullo y musitó lo que jamás hubiera reconocido. "Y, bueno, yo también…"

El rubio asomó de la maraña de extremidades en que se había convertido para comprobar que había oído correctamente. Pero Ally permaneció seria, observando al chico.

"No tienes porque mentir…" Prosiguió Austin.

Se vio interrumpido por un cálido abrazo de Ally. La chica lo estrechó contra ella. No supo muy bien cómo responder ante su contacto, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por uno de los gestos más humanos, y la correspondió en el abrazo. Ally lo abrazó con más fuerza hasta que apenas era posible diferenciar entre las dos personas. Y Austin sintió como el hielo que llevaba reinando en su corazón se comenzaba derretir, y temió por él. No quería sufrir más. Pero Ally seguía envolviéndole con su calor y pasión, nada podía frenar la caída de sus muros internos. Uno de sus mayores anhelos durante años había sido saber cómo sería si la chica de bonitos ojos castaños supiera de su existencia, un deseo que había logrado quitarle el sueño. Y ahora que experimentaba de su conocimiento, tenía que reconocer que ni sus mejores elucubraciones con falta de sueño podían igualar a lo que estaba sintiendo con un simple abrazo. Y sin embargo, no fue capaz de decírselo. Jamás la confesaría lo mucho que la había necesitado, a pesar de su ignorancia hacia él.

"¿De verdad te gustaron mis escritos?" Preguntó Ally reposando su cabeza en uno de sus anchos hombros.

"Mucho." Admitió con una sonrisa.

Pudo intuir por como Ally se removió en sus brazos, que aquello la había hecho sonrojar, lo cual logró ampliarle la sonrisa.

"Me alegra saber que llegaran a tus manos."

"¿Por qué? No me conocías."

"Yo cuando escribo lo hago con un significado. Quiero que llegue a un corazón, que las palabras cierren aquellos agujeros sentimentales que tenga. No es lo mismo que lo lea mi profesor a que los leas tú. Para ti tienen un significado. Las palabras te han sanado y te han hecho disfrutar de la vida. ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?"

Negó con la cabeza, entendiendo el razonamiento de Ally. Y era lo más dulce que le habían dicho en su vida. ¿De verdad estaba mostrando preocupación por él? No quería esperanzarse, pero era pensar en las palabras que se sabía casi de memoria y no podía frenar la gratitud y cariño que lo embargaban.

"Gracias, Ally. Por todo."

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Gracias a todo aquel que, a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia, leyó mi nuevo capítulo! ¡Ya somos más de 1700 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Oh Dios, tu comentario largo me hizo sentirme mucho mejor, pensaba que me ignoraríais o algo peor. Por suerte me subestimaste. Esta historia tendrá principio y fin, porque es de mis favoritas que he escrito en tiempo. No te desesperes. Si no publico no es porque no vaya a continuar, puede ser por cualquier cosa menos eso. Me alegro de que tengas vacaciones (yo sigo aquí, trabajando todos los días sin descanso) y lamento lo de tu colegio, aunque todavía estoy tirando confeti porque te aceptaran en otro al pasar ese examen. Pero los recuerdos, recuerdos son. No quedan atrapados en un edificio, quedan entre las telarañas de nuestra memoria. No lo olvides. Espero alterar de nuevo tu rutina y motivarte, porque ya verás como el tiempo de ausencia de tu hermana se pasara volando. No pasa nada si no te dieron el diploma de mejor alumna, es un papel. Probablemente tú hayas trabajado mucho más duro que todos esos que se han llevado eso. Y ahora tus preguntas… si, mi casa está decorada de manera que parece que la Navidad ha aterrizado en mi salón. Es impresionante. Oye, puede que tu casa no esté decorada de manera navideña, pero espero que tú estés preparando algo de decoración para tu cuarto a algo. Sé positiva. Y si, leí tu comentario en el one-shot. Fue lo que me hizo pensar: caray, debería empezar a dejar la flojera de estar enferma y escribir algo, demonios. Y aquí me tienes, publicando de nuevo gracias a tu comentario. Muchas gracias, por cierto. Las notas han sido excelentes (de las más altas, lo cual ha despertado muchos insultos hacia mi pobre persona.) De nada, tú sabes que escribo por placer y pasión, es genial tener público que me sigue. Y gracias por esa paciencia que has mostrado. Echaba de menos leer tus comentarios. En fin, nos leemos el domingo.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**XOXOX.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Hackers

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia, con lo cual me conformo. **

Capítulo 17: Hackers.

_"Y esa impertinente chica es el motivo por el que Austin atravesaría océanos."_

El sol matinal acarició los rasgos de la cara de Ally. La chica, molesta, movió sus brazos en un vano intento de apartar la luz de su rostro. Sin embargo, en cuanto dejó de moverse y reposó los brazos a ambos lados suyos, se topó con otro cuerpo. Sospechando lo que podría haber pasado la noche anterior, vagamente Ally abrió los ojos, entornándolos. Encima de ella, a modo de manta, un lío de extremidades y pelo rubio la cubría aislándola del frío. Sonrió, recordando cómo se habían quedado dormidos después de una charla muy sincera y sorprendente. Giró la cabeza ligeramente, preguntándose como estaría el resto. Dallas y Elliot dormían esparramados entre el colchón de Ally y otro que habían juntado. En el otro lado de la estancia, Dez los observaba con aire complacido. El sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, no queriendo imaginar que debía de estar pensando el pelirrojo. Tras varios forcejeos, retiró el cuerpo del muchacho de encima de ella, y se acercó hasta donde estaba Dez.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó socarrón.

Pero Ally no se había levantado para soportar todas las bromas que el grupo tenía en mente. Después de todo lo que había descubierto, necesitaba reflexionar con alguien que no fuera Austin. Se sentó al lado de Dez, haciendo crujir el colchón bajo su peso. El chico, sorprendido ante su seriedad, se estiró.

"¿Por qué no me contasteis antes eso?"

Dez iba a hacerse el despistado, pero entonces descubrió que había pasado la noche anterior entre Austin y Ally. Respiró profundamente.

"¿Te lo ha dicho, verdad?" Ally asintió. "No te lo contamos por eso. Es la vida de Austin, no la nuestra."

"Podría haberos ayudado. Sé localizar a Diane, podría haber hablado con ella antes y no me hubierais tenido presa tanto tiempo."

"Hubieras seguido presa. Porque eres la única excusa por la que Austin puede hablar con la muchacha. Además, sabes demasiado y…"

Dez musitó algo que Ally no alcanzó a entender. Suspicaz, esperó a que repitiera la frase. El pelirrojo no dijo de nuevo el comentario, por lo que Ally supuso que sería un pensamiento para él mismo. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Dez examinó a la chica con la mirada, planeando algo.

"¿Dices ser capaz de encontrar a Diane?" Volvió a asentir, esperando saber que era lo que había pasado por la mente del chico. "Necesito discutir esto un momento con Elliot."

Dez se levantó de la cama dejando con la intriga a Ally, que vio como sacudía a Elliot, despertándolo violentamente, y le susurraba algo al oído. Acto seguido, los dos chicos salieron silenciosos por la puerta, Elliot chocándose contra el marco de esta porque todavía estaba dormido.

No soportando estar despierta sin hacer nada, tomó algo de dinero de la bolsa de Austin y se bajó al restaurante a por el desayuno. Mientras saboreaba su taza de café, la primera en días, pensó en Diane. Era su mejor amiga. La conocía mejor que a nadie, ¿no? Las dudas comenzaban a aflorar, y Ally no pudo negar que quizás ella solo conocía la cara de Diane que ella había querido mostrarla. La curiosidad se estaba apoderando de cada uno de sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué tendría Diane que ver con aquel grupo de delincuentes. Quería llamar a la chica y hacerla saber todas las cuestiones sobre ella que tenía, pero no tenía teléfono. Lo había perdido aquella fatídica noche en la que fue secuestrada. Además, no creía que Diane la fuera a contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas, por lo que no iba a serla de mucha utilidad. Se levantó de su asiento para coger unas tostadas más. En ese momento en el restaurante se encontraba otra persona, que mientras desayunaba estaba con su ordenador, revisando sus correos. ¿Cómo podía averiguar el turbio pasado de Diane? Se giró de nuevo, cogiendo algo de mantequilla, y su vista se detuvo en el ordenador. Antes no se había fijado en ello apenas, pero acababa de averiguar cómo iba a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta que dio con la biblioteca del lugar, que estaba situada en el sótano. Siguió avanzando, sin fijarse siquiera en su entorno, pero un choque la hizo detenerse. Cayó al suelo, y, dolida, levantó la cabeza para mirar quien había sido su obstáculo. Elliot la observaba desde arriba con una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa, si se puede saber señorita?" La preguntó con un horrible acento británico falso a la par que la ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, la cual aceptó encantada.

"A… leer el periódico." La chica maldijo su escasa habilidad para mentir.

"¿En serio? Ambos sabemos que ahí dentro los periódicos deben ser de la época en la que Napoleón todavía pisaba la tierra." Inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

"Vale…" Le contó a Elliot cual había sido su idea. Por cada segundo que pasaba diciéndole su plan, el chico perdía un poco más de color en la cara. Reposó una mano en el hombro de Ally, como padre que va a dar un consejo a su hijo pequeño, pero se vio interrumpido por la castaña, que tenía bastante prisa. "No, no me vas a poder frenar. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito saber quién demonios era en realidad mi amiga."

"Yo no te iba a parar, te lo garantizo. Pero podría decírselo a Austin, y, bueno, digamos que a él no le va a hacer mucha gracia que hurgues en su pasado." Ally se encaminó hacia Elliot, dispuesta a usar la violencia si eso era de lo que requería para poder informarse. "No va a ser necesario que me pegues, porque te iba a proponer un trato. Investigas e indagas lo que quieras, pero debes aportarme toda la información que tengas de Diane. Y colaborar."

Ally se detuvo, planteándose la idea. No sabía que datos la podían pedir de Diane, y tampoco quería que la hicieran daño. Reticente, volvió a pensar si merecía la pena meter en problemas a una de sus personas más queridas solo por un poquito de información. Elliot, codiciando ya la fuente de datos que poseía Ally, dijo la frase que consiguió convencerla.

"¿Accederás si prometo no hacerla daño?" Un murmullo algo similar a un si fue la respuesta. "De acuerdo, te aseguro que no la tocaremos ni un solo pelo." Juró Elliot muy seguro.

Algo más tranquila, Ally entró en la biblioteca con Elliot. Era bastante pequeña, las paredes cubiertas de estantes con libros contribuyendo a este efecto. El olor a polvo delataba el escaso uso que se daba a este lugar. Presidiendo la sala, una larga mesa con un viejo ordenador en medio. La luz de los flexos hacía daño a la vista, y solo desearon no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo allí.

"Bien, Ally, necesito el número de teléfono de Diane." La chica le fulminó con la mirada mientras Elliot tomaba asiento en una de las escuetas sillas de madera que rodeaban la mesa. "Solo lo voy a saber yo. Lo juro."

Ally recitó el número de teléfono a regañadientes, arrepintiéndose totalmente de haber aceptado aquel trato. Elliot encendió el ordenador y abrió el buscador. Comenzó a teclear, el sonido del golpeteo de sus dedos contra las teclas siendo la banda sonora de ese momento. Página tras página iban apareciendo ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes. Elliot se mordía la lengua, concentrado en la búsqueda. Minutos transcurrieron así hasta que Elliot alzó los brazos en victoria y dejó de rebuscar. Introdujo el número de teléfono en una barra y el aparato prosiguió con la búsqueda.

"¿Eras informático?" Preguntó Ally, viendo asombrada como cientos de datos aparecían a raíz del número de Diane.

"No, estudiaba la rama tecnológica hasta que lo dejé. Pero esto que estoy haciendo podría hacerlo cualquiera que tuviera un mínimo conocimiento de Internet y, claro está, móviles." Contestó Elliot, modesto. Pasó página tras página, leyendo cada uno de los cuadros que aparecían. De repente, la pantalla se volvió blanca y se volvió a cargar, mostrando una de las filas de datos en color verde.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una tabla que recoge todo las llamadas que tu amiga ha hecho. Ahora mismo" dijo, apuntando a los números en verde, "está hablando por teléfono. Me pregunto si podremos escuchar cual es su conversación…"

Ally intentó detenerle, pero Elliot fue rápido al hacer clic en el enlace. La pantalla pasó a ser completamente oscura, pero un sonido muy deteriorado comenzó a salir del ordenador. La calidad de los altavoces no era la idónea para escuchar con todo detalle la conversación, pero podían alcanzar a distinguir las partes principales de la charla.

_"__¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que has perdido de vista a la chica?" _

_"__No puedo controlar a Ally, John, y lo sabes. De todo modos, ¿de qué te va a servir Ally?" _

_"__Austin. Ya es hora de eliminarlo. Su familia, él… son todo molestias. Buen trabajo hicieron mis padres en quitarles de en medio, son un peligro. Ahora me queda él. Y esa impertinente chica es el motivo por el que Austin atravesaría océanos." _

_"__Yo creía que yo era por lo que haría lo imposible… después de todo…" _La voz sonaba ligeramente molesta, aunque estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no dejarlo ver.

_"__Te equivocas. Y para demostrártelo, debes conseguir de vuelta a Ally. Creo tener ya una idea… Un momento… mierda. ¡MIERDA! Cuelga el teléfono." _

La demanda fue obedecida, y Ally y Elliot no escucharon más. El impacto de la conversación habían sido importante, la chica incapaz de articular palabra. Elliot, el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa, situó su mano encima de la boca de Ally, y le susurró:

"Ni se te ocurra aludir esto a Austin. ¿De acuerdo? Esto queda entre nosotros, de momento."

"Pero…"

"Sin ninguna excepción. Si de verdad quieres mantener el equilibrio tan precario que hemos tenido en este grupo, te suplico que hagas el esfuerzo de mantener esto en secreto."

Dicho esto, apartó la silla bruscamente y salió de la biblioteca. Ally se quedó allí, de pie, enfrente del ordenador. Elliot no había apagado el aparato, así que aprovechó y comenzó a mirar entre las múltiples ventanas que había utilizado en su búsqueda el chico. Analizó el listado de llamadas, y con horror comprobó que Diane había llamado cientos de veces al número de John. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Habitualmente las llamadas eran de un solo minuto, muy breves. ¿Para qué? Siguió rebuscando, esperando encontrar algún razonamiento a este comportamiento anómalo. Entonces recordó algo que había pasado por alto.

"Si Elliot ha logrado adentrarse en las entrañas de un móvil para ver sus llamadas con tan pocos estudios… ¿quién ha dicho que alguien no sea capaz de seguir nuestros pasos mediante un teléfono móvil?"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda entera al percatarse de que había dado en el clavo. Al subir al principio de la página, descubrió un acceso a otra página web cuya función era: "seguimiento del usuario con ayuda de la conexión a Internet de un teléfono." ¿Cuántas veces había dejado emplear a Diane su teléfono sin molestarse en ver que hacía? Infinitas. ¿Cuántas veces se había planteado para qué demonios quería la chica su móvil? Una, y cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Soltó un par de maldiciones y salió de allí corriendo. Necesitaba hablar con Elliot, y rápido.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! En fin, gracias a todo aquel que invierte tiempo en esta lectura, ya somos más de 1800 lectores, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Yo también te echaba de menos! Hombre, me alegro de que el capítulo te dejara reflexionando, es buena señal, al menos transmite un mensaje decente. ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones, yo me encuentro en ese momento en el que no puedo esperar a que lleguen! Nos leemos el miércoles.) Y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Cierto, era el primer cigarro de Ally, y yo, como persona que no fuma, lo describí como mejor pude. No me imagino yendo al colegio por la tarde, me tengo que levantar todos los días a las 7 de la mañana para ir a clase a las 8, lo cual es agotador. Respondería la pregunta de no ser porque al ver cuánto pesabas me he sentido repentinamente muy gorda, y no voy en broma, peso mucho más que eso. Así que puedes afirmar orgullosa que aquí La Menda dobla de manera espectacular tu peso. Y tal cual lo dijiste, me leerás en un par de horas, solo espero, que no sé, te agrade el capítulo. ¡Abrazos desde España!) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	19. Capítulo 18: Un cuchillo

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 18: Un cuchillo

_"__Austin…"_

Subió las escaleras corriendo, totalmente concentrada en encontrar a Elliot y hablarle de sus descubrimientos. Abrió la puerta sin muchos miramientos, y se encontró con el grupo entero sentado haciendo corro, mientras charlaban despreocupadamente. Ally acababa de irrumpir en la escena, rompiendo aquel ambiente distendido que parecía haber. Todos repararon en el gesto de preocupación que Ally portaba, y se preguntaron que podría haber ido mal.

"Elliot, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

El chico se levantó apresuradamente, aún más inquieto por aquello que tuviera a Ally así de disgustada. Sin embargo, Austin fue más ágil que Elliot y se interpuso entre ellos dos. Apoyando cada brazo en uno de los marcos de la puerta retuvo a Ally de manera que no pudiera reunirse con Elliot.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Inquirió, suspicaz.

Ally tragó saliva, pensando alguna excusa que no hiciera quedar en evidencia que le estaban ocultando algo. El silencio se prolongó más de lo necesario, y Austin enarcó una ceja, divertido, a la espera de alguna respuesta. En ese momento intervino Elliot. Apartó con ambos brazos a Austin de Ally, y sin titubear le dijo:

"Hemos quedado para desayunar. Quiero conocerla mejor y ver qué ventajas puede llegar a aportar a este equipo."

Sin dar tiempo a más réplicas, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ally y se la llevó lejos de la estancia con paso rápido. Una vez habían doblado la esquina, Elliot la giró, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Qué has descubierto?"

"¿Quién tiene mi teléfono móvil?" Preguntó, sin molestarse en contestar a la pregunta que Elliot había formulado.

"¿Tu teléfono?" Elliot apartó la mirada, haciendo memoria. "Creo que Austin, ¿por?"

Entre susurros y asentimientos Ally narró su teoría a Elliot. El chico fue una buena audiencia, no la interrumpió ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, no se debía a que no tenía dudas, sino a que era algo tan obvio y evidente lo que le estaban contado que no podía creerse que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

"¿Y bien?" Elliot era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, todavía asimilando lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo.

"Entonces debemos librarnos de ese móvil, ¿no? No va a ser fácil, Austin lo tiene guardado con mucho cuidado." La chica frunció el ceño, no entendiendo porque Austin hacía eso. "Debes pedírselo tú. Invéntate cualquier historia."

Ally pensó un momento en que podría decir para tener de vuelta su teléfono móvil, y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que debía hacer.

"Sé que se te ha ocurrido algo." Dijo Elliot, no pasando por alto la melancólica sonrisa de la chica. "Ánimo, Ally. No necesito saber tu valor en el grupo, porque eres el pegamento que nos mantienes unidos."

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió de escena musitando un par de palabras, lo cual dejó a Ally aún más confusa. Permaneció unos momentos más detrás de la columna del pasillo, hasta que logró armarse de valor para cometer su misión. Nerviosa, volvió a la habitación temblando.

"¿En serio?" Austin mostraba una excitación que Ally nunca había visto en nadie. "¿Serás capaz de contactar con Diane a través de tu teléfono?"

"Claro. Es mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no voy a tener su teléfono? Eso sí, me lo tienes que devolver para que pueda realizar un par de llamadas."

Procuraba mantenerse relajada, a pesar de que los remordimientos comenzaban a carcomerla por dentro. No era justo para Austin que Ally le creara falsas expectativas. El pensamiento de que aquello era por el bien del grupo era lo único que calmaba el alma atormentada de Ally.

"Toma." Rebuscó entre todos los apartados de su cazadora de cuero hasta que se topó con lo que buscaba.

Le entregó el aparato electrónico, que estaba seriamente dañado debido a los muchos percances que había sufrido en la chaqueta de Austin. La pantalla estaba ocupada por múltiples arañazos y rozaduras. Ally rezó para que se encendiera sin ningún problema, y se sorprendió al ver que seguía encendido, tal cual como ella lo había visto por última vez. Gritó un agradecimiento mientras trotaba hasta los baños del recibidor del hotel, donde Elliot la esperaba impaciente.

"Vamos, va a empezar a sospechar de mi ausencia."

Asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún espectador de su huida, se deslizaron por la puerta del baño de señoras. Elliot dio un portazo y puso el cerrojo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Ally, sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus dedos.

"Revertir la situación. Tenemos que saber donde están ellos."

Ally no se molestó en investigar más sobre la idea de Elliot, pues seguramente implicaba un intrincado paseo entre páginas webs para terminar en alguna que sería de todo, menos legal. Miraba la pantalla del móvil ceñudo, de vez en cuando calculando con los dedos algo. Al cabo de diez minutos, soltó un grito de entusiasmo y dio un golpe fuerte a una tecla. Algo apareció en la pantalla del móvil. Ally se acercó a ver que estaba manejando entre manos Elliot, y se encontró con un mapa de una carretera.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó, no identificando el lugar que el mapa mostraba.

"Camino aquí. A cinco minutos." Dijo Elliot, tragando saliva.

"¿Cómo?" Ally no salía de su asombro. "Tenemos que… tenemos que salir de aquí."

"En cinco minutos no tenemos ni para montarnos en la furgoneta."

"¿Pero a quién buscan?"

Elliot le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Ally entendió que ella era el objetivo. Pero, ¿qué iba a pasar si no la encontraban a ella? Estaba claro que no se iban a contentar con irse con las manos vacías. No podía más, los sentimientos y dudas chocaban unos contra otros, y ella se encontraba en medio de aquel choque. Con precipitación, se arrojó contra la puerta en busca de la manilla para abrirla. Elliot, ágilmente, la agarró por los hombros, frenándola en su loca carrera. La sujetó por la cadera y la cargó en su espalda como si fuera un saco. Ally vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y pronto encontró el suelo muy por debajo suyo, lo cual la aterrorizó. Una vez pasada la fase de pánico, comenzó a patalear salvajemente contra Elliot, intentando librarse de sus brazos opresores. Elliot, inalterable, la volvió a coger y la elevó aún más alto. Asustada, Ally frenó su infructuoso ataque.

"Así mejor. Porque ambos sabemos qué pasará si tú, Austin y esos dos pesados os encontráis en una misma sala." Ally se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ello antes, y se arrepintió por su escasa meditación. "Exacto. Y creo que los dos sabemos además quien va a salir más perjudicado…"

Un murmullo del exterior interrumpió el discurso que Elliot estaba dando a Ally.

"_Si… ¿usted nos sería tan amable de decirnos en que habitación se aloja Austin Moon y Allyson Dawson? Somos amigos suyos." _La voz masculina y segura se coló por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el marco. La familiaridad que esta tenía para Ally la delató la identidad de su propietario. Era John.

El siguiente eco fue el de una voz suave y paciente, probablemente de la recepcionista, dándoles el número de habitación en la cual se alojaban. Ally palideció varios colores y comenzó a temblar, no queriendo saber que iba a pasar a continuación. Eran oyentes de una historia en la que no podían meterse. Era cruel, saber la desgracia que se aproximaba al grupo que estaba apaciblemente una planta más arriba. Elliot intentaba conservar su semblante tranquilo e inmutable, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener a Ally en alto, así que la bajó al suelo. La chica estaba histérica. No sabía cómo moverse, como hablar, que debía decir. Todo era demasiado complejo para ella. Era complicado porque no ponía interés en ello. Su curiosidad e inquietud se encontraban en la planta de arriba, con un rubio y su grupo de amigos. Y eso la impedía pensar para levantarse siquiera. Oyeron pasos acercarse para después alejarse en dirección a las escaleras. Ahí fue donde Ally perdió la pizca de calma que había intentado tener en esos momentos tan críticos. Con fuerzas renovadas, se levantó de un salto, pillando desprevenido a Elliot. Corrió hasta la puerta y abrió el cerrojo antes de que Elliot pudiera pararla. Salió disparada al exterior, y sin mucho pensar subió por las escaleras, con Elliot pisándole los talones.

"¡NO, ALLY, DEMONIOS PARA!" Ally hacía oídos sordos a las desesperadas llamadas de Elliot, no dispuesta a quedarse retenida con él pudiendo salvar a Austin.

Alcanzaron la puerta, jadeando. Ally se sujetó un momento del picaporte para no caerse al suelo, sintiéndose exhausta. Elliot llegó justo después. Se agachó hasta su nivel y la susurró:

"No. Vuelve al baño. Vas a causar muchos problemas, no solo a Austin, sino a ti también… Ally, no…"

Un disparo resonó en la sala. Un silencio demasiado prolongado fue lo siguiente. Después el pánico cundió por toda la habitación, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba adentro, pudieron intuir que estaban escapando, por los pasos y pisadas que hacían vibrar el suelo. Ally sintió sus piernas volverse mantequilla, pues a continuación del disparo no se habían oído más voces. ¿Habrían dado en el blanco? Necesitaba saberlo. Quizás estaban gravemente heridos y necesitaban su ayuda. Así que la chica, impertérrita, abrió la puerta. El ambiente y la situación que había adentro lograron que el corazón de Ally dejara de latir por un instante, y que Elliot se quedara sin capacidad de reacción. Miró a su alrededor, pestañeó, se abofeteó, pero su entorno seguía siendo el mismo. Caminó un par de pasos en la estancia, con Elliot escoltándola por detrás. La ventana estaba abierta y cubierta de huellas de manos, síntoma de que había sido su vía de escape. Dallas, Dez y Austin yacían por los suelos, inconscientes. Ally notó un nudo en la garganta al ver que había marcas de balas por las paredes de la habitación, y no tardó en asociar conceptos.

"No puede ser cierto." Masculló, incrédula. "Han pasado apenas unos minutos. ¿Cómo los han podido matar tan rápidos y darles tiempo a marchar?"

"Porque no les dio tiempo a matarnos, obviamente." Contestó una voz desde el suelo.

Ally se giró de un brinco, sobresaltada. Incorporándose del suelo, Dallas y Dez la observaban con una sonrisa socarrona. Soltó un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo durante demasiado tiempo, y en cuanto estuvieron de pie Ally los abrazó, emocionada. Al principio esto les pareció un poco inesperado, pero se rindieron a los tiernos y dulces abrazos de Ally, comprendiendo enseguida como Austin había sido capaz de quedarse dormido anoche a pesar de los muchos conflictos internos que tenía. Ahora que pensaban en él, Austin todavía no se había levantado de su muerte ficticia. Ally esperó a que se produjera su resurrección, sin ningún resultado.

"Tiene que despertar…" Comentó Dez, confuso. "Nos dispararon, y nosotros fingimos que nos habían dado para que así huyeran, pues saben que si nos encuentran aquí, muertos, ellos serían los primeros acusados del delito porque hay testigos."

Pero las palabras de consuelo de Dez sonaban huecas, e incluso insulsas. Ally sabía que algo no marchaba bien, y no iba a quedarse mucho más esperando a que el problema apareciera él solo. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo. No respiraba con regularidad. Aquello confirmó su teoría de que algo se había torcido en su maravilloso acto de muerte.

"Austin…"

Nada. Nunca la había dolido tanto una respuesta tan incompleta. Sin muchos más miramientos, le dio la vuelta. Se apartó, horrorizada. Intentó decir algo, aunque fuera de nuevo el nombre del chico, pero no lo logró. Un largo cuchillo atravesaba a Austin desde el estómago. Del largo corte salía un largo y caudaloso río de sangre. Irónicamente, Austin tenía dibujada una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ally…" La respondió. Las palabras rebosaban felicidad.

Ally cayó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, rendida. Aferró la mano de Austin, intentando insuflarle un poco de sentido común, que le hiciera ver lo estúpido que estaba siendo, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con las mismas ganas de morir. Era muy triste. Un gran lagrimón recorrió la mejilla de Ally, liberando la cantidad de emociones que llevaba sentidas en un día. Al principio fue una lágrima muy discreta, pero la siguió otra, y otra. Ally buscaba tranquilizarse mientras acariciaba la mano de Austin, fría y sin temperatura. Austin levantó levemente la cabeza y vio a Ally con la cabeza gacha. No entendía que estaba pasando hasta que sintió algo húmedo caer en su mano. Una lágrima. Había hecho llorar a Ally. Había hecho llorar por él a una chica a la que le había arruinado la vida. Era un miserable, debía irse del mundo. Estiró el brazo, dispuesto a clavarse más el cuchillo y ya rematar la faena, pero Ally apretó su mano más fuerte. Austin no se sintió capaz de continuar. Mientras, Ally estaba susurrando algo a Elliot, que bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras. Probablemente iría a buscar ayuda. Pero él mismo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para él, no iba a resistir demasiado tiempo. Había llegado su final, totalmente inesperado. Jamás esperó que fuera a morir por un simple fallo de cálculo, una caída sobre el arma del enemigo. Sin embargo, ya había aceptado este hecho, y se dejó llevar en brazos de la muerte mientras lentamente iba quedándose dormido.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno, gracias a todos esos lectores que de vez en cuando dedican su tiempo a leer esto, ya son más de 1900. Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? A mi también me gustaría acceder a la página de Elliot, la verdad, pero por desgracias es fruto de mi imaginación. En fin, espero que tu hermana haya disfrutado mucho de su cumpleaños y que haya abierto de una vez esos libros que la regalaste. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles, ya Nochebuena. ¡Abrazos desde España!) Y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ally, celosa? Que va… bueno, tal vez. No sé, ni lo sé yo. Pero de momento te garantizo que celosa no estaba. ¡Gracias! Me alegro que la trama sea decente y no repetitiva, es la primera vez que me salgo del género estrictamente romántico, y es muy emocionante, siendo sincera. ¿Auslly? Espera a la recta final de la historia. Pero muy al final. Allí te toparás con ello. Así que de momento te toca esperar. Imagino que habrás dormido más desde entonces, o si no, vete a dormir y deja de leer esto. ¿Amor platónico? Oh Dios. Hay chicos que me agradan a la vista, y tal, pero estaría entre dos: Ross Lynch y Connor Ball. Los chicos de R5 no son feos, no digamos tonterías. Y más si los comparamos con los de mi clase. Madre mía. Nos leemos el miércoles, y el jueves tengo una sorpresa preparada para todos vosotros ****J****. ¡Abrazos desde España!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos vosotros! **

**XOXOX. **


	20. Capítulo 19: Desde los ojos de Austin

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas y abrazos virtuales después de este agónico capítulo.**

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 19: Desde los ojos de Austin

_"__Puedes apoyarte en mí."_

La sala a mí alrededor se estaba volviendo cada vez más brillante. Entorné los ojos, incapaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo la luz que había. Lo único que no me molestaba era las caricias que Ally me hacía en las palmas de las manos. Era relajante, e incluso podía sentir el cosquilleo que su tacto producía en mi piel. Si hubiera estado en mejor estado, con toda probabilidad me hubiera sonrojado, pero ahora mismo lo único que podía sentir era el punzante dolor de un cuchillo clavándose en mis entrañas, y el rastro de sangre que emanaba del corte. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no parándose en un punto fijo. Suspiré, agotado. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado irme y me había quedado en el andén entre la vida y la muerte? Muchísimas, y en ninguna había conseguido irme permanentemente. Mi mayor anhelo era ese, y a pesar de lo persistente que parecía ser, nunca me había atrevido a desafiar al destino y marcharme de la vida por mi propio pie. Ese pensamiento me enfureció. Porque era la verdad. Era débil, siempre había sido débil, pero no lo había querido reconocer. Este hecho cayó sobre mis hombros como una losa de piedra, e hizo más difícil mi respiración, aunque hacía tiempo que me resultaba complicado respirar, sin embargo no me había percatado de ello. Hinchar mis pulmones me costaba bastante. Jadeé, intentando encontrar algo de aire. Mis jadeos se volvieron más continuos, y ya me era imposible poder respirar con normalidad.

"Austin…" Me llamó la suave voz de Ally.

Giré mi cabeza para prestarle toda mi atención, dado que era lo único útil que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Ally todavía estaba retirándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la mano libre de la mía. Alargué mi brazo, intentando no profundizar más el cuchillo en mi interior, pues no quería arruinar el momento de calma. Mi mano fría y pálida alcanzó a tocar la mejilla cálida y enrojecida de Ally, y con cuidado quité sus lágrimas. Detuve un momento mi mano encima de mí para observar las lágrimas. Esbocé lo más parecido a una sonrisa mientras me daba cuenta de algo.

"Nunca… nadie… había llorado por mí." Comenté, gastando poco a poco mis últimas reservas de oxígeno. Tragué saliva, humedeciendo mi seca garganta, e hice un esfuerzo. "No llores… no por mí."

Tosí violentamente, mi garganta demandando algo más refrescante que unas gotas de saliva. Traté de frenar la tos vanamente tragando saliva. Ally me miraba, conmocionada. Estaba presenciando la muerte de alguien. Y quería pararla, pero no sabía cómo. Su frente estaba sudando. Se pasó una manga por la cara, quitándose el sudor. Con torpeza, se incorporó. Tambaleándose, no encontrando su equilibrio, se acercó hasta la mochila del grupo y sacó una botella de agua. Volvió y se sentó junto a mí. Quitó el tapón de la botella y la colocó en mis labios con delicadeza.

"Austin, bebe…" Me ordenó.

Dejé que el agua resbalara fresca por mi garganta, limpiando mi sistema. Algunas gotas cayeron por las comisuras de mis labios, y mojaron mi rostro. Respiré, algo más tranquilo. En ese momento Ally estaba tirando de mi camiseta, intentando rasgarla. La fuerza de la desesperación la hizo mucho más fuerte. El sonido de la tela crujiendo sonó por toda la habitación. Ally siguió tirando y forcejeando hasta que lo único que quedó de la camiseta fueron tiras de tela. Se llevó las manos a la boca, estupefacta. El corte era ahora totalmente visible. Había cesado de sangrar, el cuchillo funcionando de alguna manera como tapón. Cuando se hubo recuperado del susto, tomó uno de los trozos de camiseta y comenzó a mojarlo con agua. Lo pasó por las heridas, quitando la sangre ya seca. Intenté apartar sus manos de mí, pero no lo logré.

"Ally… no…" Pensé una manera de decirlo sin que sonara demasiadas obvias mis intenciones. "No sigas."

Sin embargo, no conseguía ocultar el placer que sentía ante el tacto suyo sobre mi piel desnuda, y mis palabras no sonaron tan convincentes como pretendía. El agua, pura y limpia, recorría mi piel librándome de cualquier marca de sangre posible. Ally me miró una fracción de segundo, comprobando como me encontraba. Con una mirada suplicante, pasó el paño por los bordes de la herida. Ahogué un grito de dolor. Me mordí el labio inferior, reteniendo todo el sufrimiento en mi interior. Era un dolor intenso, cegador, del que yo solo quería librarme. Empecé a hiperventilar, la boca volviendo a secarse. Ally dejó el paño a un lado. Se acercó más a mí, y con infinito cariño me rozó con las puntas de los dedos la cara, descentrándome de todo dolor que había sentido. Su tacto era mágico, lograba que mi corazón latiera como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a pesar de mi aturdimiento, y estaba seguro de que Ally también podía. Me sentía profundamente humillado por mí mismo, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptar las reacciones que Ally provocaba en mí? Siempre me negaba a creer que pudiera estar tan a merced de una chica, y sin embargo, cada minuto que pasaba con ella una parte de mi sentía más apego a ella del que debiera. Con discreción me fijé en Ally. Su pelo, revuelto y despeinado, caía por sus hombros, más largo que cuando la conocí. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer. Sus ojos, y fue lo que más me sorprendió, estaban plenamente dedicados a mi observación. Su sonrisa pícara indicaba que me había pillado mirándola. Avergonzado, retiré la mirada. Mi corazón palpitaba aún más deprisa, y mi pensamiento se desvió por un instante a alguien. Fatal error fue esto. Las letras y palabras de la carta flotaron por mi mente.

_"__Y, sin embargo, cada vez que escuches a tu corazón no sentirás su agonía, sino que pensarás en mí, porque nuestros corazones, cargados con la misma pasión, mantienen el mismo ritmo."_

No quería pensar en ella. No. Pero siempre que estaba vivo, mi corazón me acompañaba marcando los compases de mi caminar. No se podía omitir. Igual que no se podía evitar que mi pensamiento se desviara a ella cada vez que pensaba en mi órgano vital, pues ella me lo había pedido. Quería dejar de pensar en ella. Diane. Hasta el nombre lograba que todo pareciera gris. Ella… ella me había demostrado que era imposible que nadie me quisiera. Nadie. Pataleé, luchando contra estos pensamientos que estaban tomando mi mente. Las caricias de Ally se repetían con más frecuencia, pero yo era ajeno a todo esto. Solo deseaba que mi corazón dejara de latir. Me tapé el rostro con las manos. Las lágrimas de rabia ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas, y no quería que nadie me viera llorar. Me giré, dando la espalda a Ally.

"Deja de actuar como un estúpido, por favor."

Volví la cara, y solté una débil carcajada. Ni en estos momentos había perdido su educación. Ally contuvo la risa, pues quería hablar conmigo seriamente.

"No hace falta que te ocultes. Estás llorando, y ya te he visto llorar. No hay porqué esconder tus sentimiento, Austin. Eres humano, tienes derecho a expresar como te sientes. ¡Caray, no solo a expresarte, también tienes derecho a que te escuchen!" Ally estaba enfrascada en su charla. Ponía tanta pasión en el discurso que resultaba fascinante prestarla atención a sus gestos y palabras. "Y me encantaría saber qué piensas. Sí, porque siempre has actuado a mis espaldas, me has aislado. Y me parece una tontería, pues tú quieres mi ayuda, y sin embargo, no me dejas ver cuál es el problema. Voy averiguándolo yo sola todo, y estoy harta de no tener nadie en quien apoyarme en mis investigaciones. Es…"

"Puedes apoyarte en mí." La ofrecí, interrumpiéndola. "No me molesta."

No sé si se debía a que ya estaba seguro de que iba a morir en instantes o a que me parecía entender la soledad por la que Ally estaba pasando, pero me pareció adecuado decir eso. La chica me miró con esos ojos tan inocentes, del color del chocolate, sorprendida. Conectamos nuestras miradas como en los viejos tiempos. Todavía quedaba en ella esos rasgos que poseía la niña que constantemente tropezaba con sus propios pies y me ofreció la primera golosina que había probado en mi vida. Mi visión se estaba volviendo más borrosa conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero aquella imagen seguía grabada en mi cerebro. Ally abrió la boca sin articular palabra, de repente todas las piezas del puzle encajando. Clavó su mirada una vez más en los ojos dulces de Austin. La fuerza de la muerte estaba haciendo mella en la capa de frío y escarcha que solía recubrir sus ojos, dejando al descubierto una mirada que Ally se había pasado más de diez años de su vida observando. Fue consciente de la familiaridad que esos ojos la transmitían. Palabras, halagos y versos volvieron a su cabeza, viejos ecos de un pasado en el que ella había estado enamorada por una mirada. Yo no había quitado mi vista de ella, y me percaté de la turbación que debía de estar sufriendo Ally. Sin embargo, sonreí, triunfante. Me había reconocido. Al fin.

"Austin…"

Mi alrededor se estaba volviendo completamente oscuro, y esto me llegó como una frase de la lejanía. Sentía la necesidad de despedirme de ella. Sería cruel marcharme como me había marchado de la vida misma, de manera escurridiza.

"Ally… adiós." Musité, estirando mi brazo en busca de su mano.

La aferré la mano con todas las fuerzas que podía. El frío del suelo de baldosa era similar a mi temperatura corporal, lo cual no era buena señal.

"No." La determinación en su voz me hizo despertarme un poco. "Vas a vivir hasta que los chicos hayas traído la ayuda que prometieron, ¿me oyes?" No asentí, me conformé con soltar una de las pocas respiraciones que me quedaban. "Tienes frío" afirmó, preocupada. Estuvo un segundo pensando, hasta que sentí un peso encima de mí.

Podría haber sido desagradable, pero identifiqué enseguida que estaba pasando. Ally me envolvió con sus brazos, intentando infundirme calor. Dejé llevarme por la calidez que Ally infundía, sintiéndome algo confortable. Se apartó de la zona afectada por el corte y siguió encima de mí. Intenté devolverla el abrazo, pero estaba exhausto. A pesar de todo, esto no afectó a Ally, que me achuchó con más fuerzas aún. Sentía su aliento rozar mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina. La idea de Ally empezó a funcionar. Mis extremidades, hasta entonces insensibles, volvieron a sentir un cosquilleo fluir de arriba abajo. Con más facilidad, abrí algo los ojos, no dejándome de maravillar por la astucia e inteligencia de la castaña. Ally se incorporó ligeramente de su posición para ver mi despertar. Incrédula, se mantuvo observándome. Un instante bajó la mirada. Estaba recapacitando. Lo sabía, hacía eso siempre que tenía que tomar una decisión muy complicada. Supe su decisión cuando sentí de sopetón sus labios sobre los míos entumecidos. Al principio no sentí nada, solo un éxtasis que nunca había experimentado en mi vida. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con suavidad, y yo sentía como ardía por completo. Había vuelto a la vida, mis heridas no importaban. No fui consciente de que Ally me estaba besando hasta que la acompañé en los movimientos y deslicé un brazo mío hasta su cintura, acariciando su espalda. Sus manos sostenían mi cabeza con delicadeza, acercando mi rostro lo más próximo posible al suyo. Así como empezó, acabó. Cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de verdad de aquel momento, ella se separó de mí. Se levantó precipitadamente, y comprendí que había pasado: mis oportunos amigos acababan de llegar.

"¿Sigue vivo?" Ally asintió, todavía recordando el sabor de mis labios. "Conseguimos que llegara Mary. Es amiga nuestra y estudia medicina, no la molesta ayudarnos."

Ally volvió a asentir, y murmurando alguna disculpa salió rápidamente por la puerta. En ese momento me pregunté qué acababa de pasar. Desde luego no me lo esperaba, y menos que llevara la iniciativa Ally. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero se acababa de marchar, y yo a lo mejor también me iría para siempre después de esto.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Totalmente comprensible si no os gusta este capítulo, hasta a mí me parecía decepcionante. Pero hacía falta Auslly. En fin, gracias a todos aquellos que prosiguen la lectura de este fiasco, ya sois más de 2000 lectores. ¡Gracias! Gracias por comentar a: Tia Style (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lo sé, los chicos de R5 están geniales, no hay manera de ocultar esta verdad. Te dejo con la intriga sobre la muerte de Austin, aunque no queda mucho de esta historia, cálculo qu capítulos, incluso menos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.) Y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Te explico: John no le clavó el cuchillo, se le cayó del bolsillo y Austin, al fingir estar muerto, debía tirarse al suelo, clavándose el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo. Os dejo con el misterio de la muerte de Austin. Tal vez viva, tal vez no. Quién sabe. ¿Selfie con Santa? Suena bien, pega con el espíritu navideño, ¿no? Yo es que no me habría atrevido a preguntárselo. Aquí estoy, día 24, publicando. Y el 25 vuelvo, con sorpresa, que espero que os guste, la verdad. (Todo esto en horario español, siento mucho si publico demasiado pronto.) Y no lo dudes, hablaremos de Navidad. Muchos abrazos desde España.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos vosotros!**

**XOXOX.**


End file.
